


Doug & Kirill: Behind the Scenes

by solharmony



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Backstory, Canon Related, Clubbing, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Doug and Kirill's Kamasutra, Dreams, Erotica, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Overcoming insecurities, Partying, Public Kissing, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Temptation, Tragicomedy, True Love, comical detectives, fidelity, soul kiss, workplace relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solharmony/pseuds/solharmony
Summary: 💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘⭐💘The love story of Doug and Kirill





	1. Bonding with the partner

**Author's Note:**

> I express my heartfelt thanks to the creators of the Double Decker: Doug & Kirill anime for the beautiful and endearing characters, as well as fabulous storyline and freaking good soundtracks! Fingers crossed for the second season!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fifth episode, Doug and Kirill end up on a stake-out in a hotel where they spend five days. Kirill is determined not to miss the chance to get close with his partner.

     Travis, despite his seeming foolishness, was a smart boss. He sent Doug and Kirill to the surveillance mission deliberately, so that they could take a good rest after the perilous encounter with Bamboo Man. The two detectives needed this - they escaped a demise at the hands of the human monster with a formidable power, although both Doug and Kirill were ready for the worst end.

     The detectives arrived at a large suite in a luxury hotel in Marina Urben. Thankfully, Travis allocated a generous sum of money on this mission.

     - Ooh! This room is so large, Doug! Look at this window! - Kirill couldn't conceal his amazement with the suite, when they entered.

     - Well, glad you like it. I think it's gonna be a great observation point. - Doug kept his usual composed demeanor. He was the one who had made the reservation.

     It was not the first time that Kirill stayed in a hotel room alone with Doug. Back when they investigated the case at the oil refinery undercover as reporters, Kirill found himself feeling inexplicably bashful and shy around Doug, who was lying on the next bed. At that moment, Kirill was not able to confess to himself that he had been sexually attracted to Doug and did not fully realise his own wishes. He then ended up leaving with a wistful longing for something, feeling jealous of Doug's previous partner, Derick.

     But this time around, Kirill was emotionally prepared to stay with Doug. Over the time, Kirill had been gradually starting to understand what he wanted. Since the first informal chat with Doug in the King's Kane pub, Kirill was yearning to establish a bond with his partner. It had become clear to him only recently what kind of bond that was. At the moment Kirill realised that he wanted the bond between Doug and him to be physical.

     An emotional, platonic bond between them had been forming gradually and established fully on the day of their fight with Bamboo Man. Kirill was ready to risk his life to gain time for Doug to escape with the others, likewise he was ready to die there unhesitatingly, once Doug was with him. But now Kirill desired to feel high together with Doug. His motto "Don't think! Feel so good!" now acquired a special meaning.

     Before meeting Doug, Kirill had never been attracted to anybody, least of all to girls and women. He genuinely reckoned himself an attractive man and at the same time looked at girls as competitors. Occasionally, Kirill found himself assessing men, and the first man whose looks caught his eyes was his senpai Jefferson. However, Jefferson failed to arouse Kirill's interest, partially due to being a boring and deeply married family man.

     For those who were not familiar with him, Kirill seemed a dumb and silly kid. However, the hardships of being an orphan and having experienced poverty and loss of relatives made him wiser, smarter and perseverant. Nonetheless, Kirill grew up light-hearted and well-natured, fostered lovingly by his sister and step-grandfather.

     Based on his partner's conversations with the other members of Seven-O, Kirill figured out that Doug lived alone. He sensed that Doug had a thing for him, but could not say to what extent, since Doug's mind was not easy for him to read. All in all, Kirill knew that it was he who should propel the relationship between the two of them. So now he was determined not to miss the chance to bond with his partner.

     Kirill had never kissed and had sex with anyone, including Doug, who recently became a hero of his sex fantasies. Doug's features enchanted Kirill to the point that he was constantly dreaming of how Doug would kiss him, caress his bare skin and penetrate him. Kirill delighted in looking at Doug's seductive eyes and lips, beautiful and manly lines of his handsome face, athletic proportions of his lean and tall figure. Kirill enjoyed hearing Doug's deep velvet voice and seeing him in action. Objectively, Doug was as handsome and awesome as an Olympian god, who Kirill desperately wanted to belong to.

     While Kirill was dreaming of having sex with Doug, the latter performed a detective's duty for the both of them. Doug inspected the room, checked if there are any monitoring devices and was observing something through the window.

     - Constable Vrubel, the surveillance target is that boat. It may be one of the safe houses of Esperanza. If we track them down, we'll get some missing information about their operation and Anthem deals, - Doug was business-like and focused, as usual.

     - Okay, I'll take care of it, - Kirill replied, taking the binoculars, and started to watch the street.

     A few hours passed in performing the surveillance duty. Kirill observed the target, at the same time furtively eyeing Doug, who had brought a few folders of files and was working through them, sitting at the Japanese style table. From time to time, Doug went out to bring some black coffee, anpans and burgers for Kirill and himself. Then they sat at the table on the floor, had the snacks and chatted about the detective's work.

     There was late spring in Lisvaletta; trees were covered with foliage and some still blossomed, filling the air with a light scent. Twilight, slowly falling on the city, submerged the room into darkness, illuminated only by the dim light of street-lamps. The heady air of spring, shadows of the dusk and Doug sitting next to him were making Kirill's blood run through his veins faster.

     - Neh, Doug, are we going to monitor it throughout the night? It's getting dark and nearly impossible to notice anyone suspicious, - Kirill decided that it was time to finish the work for today and proceed with his own personal mission.

     - Didn't Dr. Apple provide you with night-vision goggles? - Doug smiled at him sipping black coffee from a tin.

     - You are so thorough, Doug... - sighed Kirill, poorly hiding his frustration. Doug couldn't help snickering in amusement at Kirill's whimsically pouted face and furrowed eyebrows. Doug enjoyed teasing Kirill, but hastened to comfort his partner.

     - It was a joke, sorry. Detectives are humans after all and can't work 24 hours. I'd like to take the opportunity to chill out in this hotel.

     Kirill smiled with relief and looked Doug in the eyes.

     - Then I want to take a shower to prepare to go to bed. Are you staying here overnight? - Kirill made the question with a slightly tilted head and subtly seductive smile that didn't go unnoticed by Doug.

     - I'll stay here as a partner should, - Doug looked up at Kirill from his seat at the table while his partner was getting up. He followed Kirill with his eyes when the latter walked towards the bathroom and took off his purple leather jacket. After Kirill disappeared behind the door, Doug took a deep breath and looked through the window. The silver disk of the full moon glowed mysteriously in the dark night sky.

     Doug moved to the couch and looked at the night sky absent-mindedly. He fancied Kirill since their first encounter in that abandoned factory. Unlike many others, he didn't take Kirill for a woman, and the first time he noticed that the young rookie had an effeminate face was when they were sitting opposite each other in their police department's canteen. Doug never intended to fall in love or start a relationship with Kirill. After their first cooperation, he knew that recommending the brave young constable as a detective and his partner in Seven-O instead of Derick was a good idea.

     Later, when Kirill joined Seven-O, Doug discovered the other sides of his partner. He noticed that Kirill was good-hearted, amusing, clumsy and somewhat weak physically. Subconsciously, Doug felt absolute trust and a desire to support and protect him, which manifested naturally in letting Kirill use Derick's old gun and Doug's police car. He even bothered to take care of providing Kirill with a gun that was suitable for his small hands.

     But that was not all. Doug wouldn't even need his detective's intuition to unmistakably recognise the non-verbal signals of attraction that Kirill sent him. Sometimes Doug caught himself thinking that Kirill was cute and lovely. Having realised that, Doug tried to keep a distance between them initially. He refused to call Kirill by his given name and shrugged him off subtly. However, Kirill kept being very persistent and not taking offence at Doug's treating him non-committedly. Eventually Doug surrendered to Kirill's advances and let himself enjoy the interactions with his good-looking partner.

     In the recent encounter with Bamboo Man, Kirill revealed his prudent and decisive side, to Doug's surprise. It became clear to him that Kirill's intentions went as far as to protect him at the cost of Kirill's own life. Their formidable adversary made Doug see his partner's delicate body dangling helplessly in the air. The sight of Kirill being hung was painful for him and triggered the long-forgotten feeling of rage. In that situation, Doug was not able to protect his partner and felt guilty about it. Fortunately, they both survived and were not injured badly. When they ended up on the current mission, Doug did not expect Kirill to resume his advances. However, Doug was a man and felt obliged to appease his partner.

     Meanwhile, Kirill undressed in the bathroom and filled the bath tub with hot water. He thrilled of being about to lose his virginity and that it was Doug who was going to take it. Foreseeing the situation, Kirill had made an epilation of his perineum and now wanted to wash his private parts more thoroughly for Doug. He had also got a trim of his haircut the day before and was now combing his hair in front of the mirror. After he was done, Kirill put on a bath robe and stepped out of the bathroom.

     The lights were out, and Kirill sneaked up on Doug, expecting to take him by surprise. However, Doug wouldn't be himself if he allowed to be taken aback. The moment Kirill's hand touched Doug's shoulder, Doug's palm slid over Kirill's back and lay just above his waist. Kirill's eyes widened in surprise for a second, and his cheeks blushed. He knelt on the couch next to Doug and put his other hand on his partner's other shoulder. In the moonlight, Kirill could see Doug gazing at him kindly.

     - I have something to tell you, Doug... You know, I've never been with anyone before I met you... And I really got to like you and want... want you... to make love to me. Please, Doug! - Kirill's breathing quickened and his heart beat faster.

     He approached his face to Doug's, still looking into his partner's eyes. Doug brought his face ever so slightly closer to Kirill's, who glanced at Doug's parted lips and closed the distance between them. An intoxicating pleasure filled Kirill's sensations, making him close his eyes. He felt Doug's hot breath and soft lips and clutched his hands around Doug's neck, leaning against him. Suddenly, Kirill felt Doug's other hand embrace and move him to a sitting position on Doug's lap, interrupting the kiss. Doug stared at him, trying to slow his own breath.

     - How do you want me to do it? - Doug's voice was calm and slightly husky.

     - I want you to get inside me, - Kirill whispered breathily, feeling an arousal in his body.

     Kirill's hands were resting on Doug's shoulders, leaving room for him to undress. With Kirill sitting on his lap, Doug took off his jacket and tie and proceeded with unbuttoning his shirt. Doug tilted his head slightly as he watched Kirill's gaze wandering over his chest. When the shirt was off, Doug lifted Kirill up smoothly and carried him to the bed.

     Doug surmised that getting Kirill to reach an orgasm during the first sex was a challenging task, but he was always known for achieving the goals he set for himself. Kirill, waiting to get ravished by him, was so pretty, so sweet, and the thought of taking his virginity was delightful for Doug beyond words. He unbuckled his belt and promptly pulled his trousers and briefs off to the floor.

     Kirill pulled off his bath robe, revealing his erection. He lay on the bed on his back, legs apart and his knees slightly bent, gazing at Doug. Doug's naked body was strikingly handsome and perfect in every line. He towered before Kirill like a god of seduction. Kirill felt shamefulness of his explicitly aroused body exposed to Doug. He peeked at Doug's impressive erection, whimpered and held out his hand towards him, begging for touch.

     Doug leaned against Kirill and began stroking him gently. He found it necessary to make Kirill's first sex as tender and fondling as possible. Doug was studying Kirill's body, caressing and trailing kisses on his face, neck, chest and shoulders. Kirill was clearly a man, with a flat chest and belly, and his penis was a bit smaller than average, but cute and perky like Kirill himself. But there was something subtly feminine in the shape of his hands, waist and thighs, not to mention his girlish face.

     Kirill was relishing in Doug's touches and kisses, engulfed by the sensations of Doug's smooth skin and strong but gentle hands. He was intoxicated with Doug's masculine scent and his hot breath. Kirill's dreams came true: Doug was touching him intimately, and it felt so good! He wrapped his arms around Doug's neck to guide him to a deep kiss. Doug and Kirill savoured each other in this hot, steamy kiss, their tongues tangling together and licking each other. Kirill slipped his fingers in Doug's hair and was running them through the wavy strands.

     They interrupted the kiss to catch their breath. Doug lay on his side next to Kirill and turned him on his side as well, so that Doug's chest was facing Kirill's back. He changed the position deliberately to let Kirill control the penetration, if it hurts. Doug had figured that at some point he might need a lubricant for Kirill and had bought it on one of his errands in the town. At the moment, he reached for the lubricant he had left on the floor near the bed and put it behind for a while.

     Doug started caressing Kirill's hips, thighs, buttocks and between them. He wanted his partner to make it to an orgasm, so he palmed Kirill's erection gingerly, observing his body reactions. Kirill's eyes were half-lidded, and his lips parted; his nipples perked up and his back arched slightly. Kirill began to utter muffled pleasured noises in response to Doug's ministrations.

     Kirill felt a heat accumulating in his lower abdomen. Doug's warm hands were caressing his groin and genitals, rubbing his perineum and anus. Kirill was experiencing an exquisite pleasure from the mere thought of Doug doing this to him. Suddenly, he felt that Doug applied a fluid on his anus and then put a finger in. Kirill tensed for a moment, when Doug started sliding it in and out, but shortly adjusted to the motion. Doug added a second finger and probed inside Kirill, slightly changing the angles of entering.

     Kirill enjoyed the feeling of Doug's fingers inside him and eagerly anticipated to get plugged with Doug's organ. Suddenly, Kirill felt a flash of sparking pleasure and squeaked lustfully. Doug smirked as he found Kirill's sensitive spot that was covering over the prostate. He removed his fingers and applied more lubricant on Kirill's anus and his own erection. Kirill was quivering with excitement. Doug hugged his partner from behind, passing his hand under Kirill's side, aligned himself at Kirill's entrance and whispered in his ear: "Are you ready?" Having received his approval, Doug pushed in. Kirill gasped at the surge of a dull pain and tensed with Doug halfway inside him.

     - Are you alright, Kirill? - It was the first time Doug called his partner by his given name.

     - I'm okay, Doug, please, continue! - Kirill's voice was quivering. - "I won't let Doug know that I was frightened of pain, I'm not a wimp!" - he said to himself, still trembling slightly.

     Doug, having the tip of his shaft in Kirill, was in a sore need of friction. He harnessed his willpower to stay still and kissed his partner on the neck. He nuzzled and kissed Kirill's nape, eliciting satisfied noises from him. Now Doug discovered Kirill's another erogenous zone and was taking advantage of it. The sensation of Doug's tongue licking his neck was sending waves of alluring pleasure down Kirill's spine. He arched and wiggled his hips towards Doug, who smirked and entered him smoothly to the hilt.

     Kirill quivered and uttered a moan from the sensation of Doug filling him to capacity with his hot shaft. He finally bonded with his partner the way he wanted, and it was so satisfying, so good! Kirill wriggled his hips a bit, trying to adjust and feel his partner closer, giving him a cue to start moving.

     Doug wasted no time to begin screwing Kirill, as the foreplay made his body demand it so badly. Kirill's tight heat felt ineffably great to him. Simultaneously, both Doug and Kirill felt so compatible with each other, as if Kirill was an extension of Doug's own body. Doug started moving deep inside Kirill at a slow, steady pace, probing and relaxing his partner's anal region. Kirill moved in sync with Doug, making small pleasured noises. Doug's hands were embracing him and caressing his belly and erection, while Doug's hot breath was steaming his neck.

     - Ngh... Doug, it's... so good!... - Kirill moaned as Doug licked him behind his ear.

     Doug switched to short and not deep thrusts, accelerating the pace. Doug's penis was now rubbing Kirill's sensitive spot, stimulating his prostate. This made Kirill's mind go blank and sent him drowning in an ecstatic haze of sparking flashes with every Doug's thrust. Kirill's body became flushed and dewy, his back arched and his hips were rocking rhythmically towards Doug, emitting slapping sounds. He moaned and clutched at Doug's arms, melting into his partner.

     Doug relished in the sensations of the intercourse and Kirill being a lustful mess. He felt Kirill's penis leak and his insides swell, signalling an upcoming orgasm. Doug increased the pace and rammed into Kirill deep and fast, approaching his own climax. He made a few more vigorous thrusts, pumping Kirill's erection, and ejaculated deep inside Kirill with a muffled groan. The eruption of heat inside him made Kirill feel that his world was complete. Doug was his world and his universe. He shuddered with ecstatic pleasure and squirted, squealing Doug's name.

     Kirill's body went limp in a bliss of post-orgasmic waves; his eyelashes were fluttering, mouth open and drooling with saliva. Doug was catching his own breath, still sheathed in his partner. After a little while, he gingerly pulled out and bent over Kirill, who turned on his back. Doug and Kirill gazed into each other's eyes, and Kirill gently pulled Doug's head for a kiss that was soft, tender and full of gratitude. When they pulled apart, Doug got out of the bed to fetch wet wipes. He lay down again, wiped Kirill and himself and tossed the used tissues under the table. Kirill snuggled up to Doug's side sleepily with a contented smile on his lips.

     - Oyasuminasai, aibou.


	2. Retaining the bond

     The next morning, Doug awoke early to carry on with the surveillance. He turned his head and saw Kirill sleeping soundly by his side. Kirill was lying on his back, his hands up on the pillow, with a streak of saliva in the corner of his open mouth. Doug let out a muted chuckle and got out of the bed gingerly. He planned to take a quick shower and get ready for work.

     Half asleep, Kirill sensed that Doug left the bed and finally woke up when he disappeared in the bathroom. Staying in bed, he turned where Doug lay and cuddled his partner's pillow, smelling Doug's scent. He recalled their lovemaking last night, blushing and smiling contentedly. He had assumed that his sex with Doug would be very pleasant, but did not expect it to be so heavenly delightful. Getting intimate with Doug surpassed his imagination, so now Kirill wanted the bond between them to carry on.

     Kirill's thoughts were interrupted by Doug's emerging from the bathroom. He was fully dressed, except for his jacket, and patting his wet hair with a towel. Doug took the binoculars and began watching the street.

     - Neh, Doug, what are we going to have for breakfast? - Kirill asked while staying in bed.

     - I can go get some burgers and coffee. - Doug said casually, looking out of the window through the binoculars.

     - Ah, I can't stand to wake up so early! - Kirill whined, stretching and yawning.

     He watched his partner for a while and then got up. He was naked and collected his clothes to go to the bathroom. Doug glanced at Kirill out of the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. He saw Kirill naked on the day they met, but now the nudity of his partner reminded him of what had happened last night. Doug looked away deliberately to keep his thoughts under control.

     Kirill felt embarrassed to be naked in daylight in front of Doug, but there was something exciting about it for him. Kirill looked at Doug coyly and walked to the bathroom. It took him a fair bit of time to bathe and do his hair. He returned, dressed as usual.

     - Shall I go get some snacks, Doug? - Kirill asked his partner, who was sitting on the couch with the binoculars in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

     - That would be great, thanks. - Doug looked at him with a kind smile.

     Kirill already knew Doug's favourite snacks and returned with a couple of anpans, burgers and black coffee.

     - Thank you, constable Vrubel. - Doug sat at the Japanese style table, and Kirill joined him.

     - Did you notice any suspects?

     - No, not yet. We have to be patient, - Doug said, not looking at Kirill.

     Throughout the day, Kirill kept waiting for Doug to bring up what had happened between them last night. He made eyes at Doug, but his partner seemed to be completely oblivious. They monitored the street in turns, filled in the paperwork and chatted about Esperanza and Anthem. Kirill began to feel disturbed by the thought that his sex with Doug was just a one-night stand. He was clueless about what Doug thought about him and their sleeping together, and his anxiety grew with each passing hour. By the end of the day, he felt frustrated.

     Doug looked nonchalant and relaxed on the surface, but kept an eye on Kirill all day with a poker face. He noticed everything about Kirill, from his suggestive glancing and blushing to his appearance and mood. After all, Doug was a detective and had good observation skills. Kirill was especially like an open book for him. Nonetheless, Doug was not the kind of person to play around instead of performing his responsibilities. He had always made the duty of his service in the police a top priority, with everything else being of secondary importance. Even though he had a superb sex with Kirill last night, he had a perfect self-command of his emotions in the line of duty.

     By the evening, Doug noticed that his partner had become pouty and sulky. He did not have to be as perceptive as he was to understand why Kirill was pursing his lips. Doug did not want Kirill to feel that he was used and then ditched. He figured that treating his partner to something tasty would appease him a bit, so he ordered a pizza and a bottle of wine for the evening snack. Now Kirill was nibbling the pizza, sitting next to Doug, his eyes downcast. Doug poured some wine for his partner and himself.

     - What's wrong? - Doug asked kindly, being fully aware of the reason.

     - Don't you want to tell me something? - Kirill said touchily. He was getting drunk and losing his inhibitions.

     - What? - Doug deadpanned, willing to tease his partner a bit.

     - I mean what happened between us last night! - Kirill said outright, blushing deeply.

     - We should get married! - Kirill said sternly, slamming his fist on the table.

     Doug was stunned for an instant. He was aware that while drunk, Kirill blurted out everything that bothered him, but that was unexpected. Kirill moved closer to Doug, looking into his face.

     - Will you marry me, Doug? - Kirill's glassy-eyed face was now pleading. Doug was amused and touched at the same time. He could not help but play a prank on Kirill.

     - Sure, - he made a serious face.

     Kirill lowered his eyes with a blushing smile and cuddled up to Doug's shoulder, encircling his arm with his hands. Doug snickered, looking away. A few moments later Kirill dozed off. Doug lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bed. He left Kirill dressed, only having taken his boots and jacket off, and lay down beside him. Midnight was nearing, and soon Doug was asleep.

     The next morning Kirill woke up late and saw Doug watching the street, while sipping black coffee.

     - Good morning, - Doug greeted first.

     - Good morning, - Kirill muttered, remembering that he had been drunk last night.

     - It's nearly a lunch time, what about some burgers? - Doug himself felt a little hungry, as he had not eaten anything since that morning.

     - Uh-huh, thanks, just a second! - Kirill popped into the bathroom to put himself in order and arrange his dishevelled hair.

     Kirill was not long in coming and sat down next to Doug, who was waiting for him at the table. He vaguely remembered that last night he had had a conversation with Doug, and that conversation had been heart-warming. Suddenly, he recalled that he had asked Doug to marry him and apparently received a positive response. Kirill smiled at the thought bashfully. Now he assured himself that at that stage it was up to him to make the first move in situations involving his sex with Doug.

     - Neh, Doug, can we do it tonight?... You know what I mean... - Kirill said, looking at Doug from under his bangs and fumbling with the hem of his top.

     - We can, - Doug looked at Kirill with a seductive glint in his eyes. Since Kirill offered himself, he had no reasons to refuse this request from his partner.

     - I'll make some green tea! - Blushing deeply, Kirill was clearly flustered and rushed to the kitchenette that was in their suite.

     Kirill beamed with joy, cupping his blushing cheeks with his palms. He was a little embarrassed to show up like this in front of Doug. Having cooled off a little, Kirill returned to the room and saw Doug doing his job. He realised that Doug was working for both of them, and awkwardly offered his partner to take over the observation. Kirill looked forward to the end of the day. He tried his best while doing his job, but could not refrain from thinking about the upcoming sex with Doug. He felt some kind of a sweet embarrassment near Doug, glancing at him furtively from time to time. Kirill's elated mood was not lost on Doug, who noticed that his partner had brightened up quite a bit.

     At last, the working day was long over, but Doug was still busy reading his documents. It was already dark outside, and Kirill thought it was time to finish the work. He walked over to Doug and stood with his hand on his waist.

     - It's already quite late, I see nothing outside. I'll go take a bath, - Kirill gave Doug a coy look and headed to the bathroom.

     The room was dimly lit by one of the side lamps. Doug put the work files aside and looked for the lubricant and wipes. He tucked them in the corner of the bed and began reading one of the newspapers, waiting for his partner. Meanwhile, Kirill lay in the bath tub with a blissful smile, thinking of Doug and anticipating what was going to happen between them. After a while, he finished, preened himself a bit in front of the mirror and walked to the room, wearing a bath robe. Doug saw Kirill approach him and stood up. As they got close to each other, Kirill put his hand on Doug's chest and looked in his eyes.

     - I'll take a quick shower too, - Doug gave Kirill a gentle hug and pecked a light kiss on his lips.

     Left alone, Kirill sat on the bed. He could not wait for Doug to return. Fortunately, his partner was not long in coming and appeared naked with a towel wrapped around his hips. Kirill's eyes widened for a second, and his heart started skipping a bit. Doug sat down on the bed beside Kirill, having tossed his towel aside. Kirill did the same with his bath robe and put his arms around Doug's neck, who in turn encircled Kirill with his arms. They gazed at each other for a moment and started a slow, tender kiss with their eyes shut, stroking each other.

     Kirill thrilled with delight at the realisation that Doug was again so close to him, belonging to him right now. He could touch Doug's smooth skin, hiding strong muscles underneath it, feel the taste of his warm, soft lips and tongue and exchange hot breath with him. In turn, Doug wondered at his own tenderness. He stroked Kirill gently, enjoying his partner's sensitive skin. Although Kirill's body was delicate, Doug felt firm male muscles under his fingers. He slipped his hand in the longer hair on the left side of Kirill's head, running his fingers through it, and then cupped the back of Kirill's head, stroking his nape. Kirill mewled with pleasure, leaning in the hand, while Doug's other hand was supporting his back.

     Continuing to caress him, Doug lowered Kirill on his back and bent over him. Now Kirill's slender neck was revealed to him, availing the opportunity to explore it. Doug licked under Kirill's jaw line, eliciting pleasured noises from his partner, and then traced the shell of Kirill's ear with his tongue. Kirill squeaked in delight when Doug licked and lightly nipped his ears. Doug trailed kisses down Kirill's neck to his chest and licked his perked up nipples, continuing to caress Kirill's belly and thighs. When Doug began licking Kirill's navel and palming his erection, Kirill gasped and moaned sweetly. He trembled at the sensations of Doug fondling him there. He fidgeted and twitched slightly, longing for more, for connecting with Doug.

     - Doug! - he whined pleadingly, making grinding moves with his hips. His groin felt hot and desperate for more contact.

     Doug chuckled softly at the view of Kirill, who helplessly needed to be filled up. He spread Kirill's already open thighs wider and positioned himself between his partner's bent legs, leaning over him. Doug fondled the outer and inner sides of Kirill's thighs and between them with one hand, while his eyes were fixed on Kirill's face to see his expressions. Viewing Kirill's face in a state of sexual desire was new and exciting for Doug.

     He reached for the lubricant, squeezed a bit out on his fingers and put one into Kirill's anus. Kirill took a few deep breaths, trying to relax, while Doug was fingering him. Doug wanted Kirill badly, but at that moment, preparing his partner for the intercourse was his top priority. Doug spread his fingers inside Kirill and rubbed at the sensitive spot, making his partner moan. He removed his hand after making sure that Kirill's hole was well stretched and relaxed.

     He leaned closer to Kirill's face, asking for the permission. Having received it, Doug added more lubricant on his partner's anus and smoothly entered all the way into Kirill. The feeling of a slick, moist and tight heat inside Kirill was incredible, and Doug stared at him in admiration for a few moments. Kirill was pinned with his penis like a butterfly, with his spread legs trembling just like a butterfly's wings. Kirill's face reflected the spasm he was going through in his bottom, and Doug peppered soothing kisses on his face, stroking his hips at the same time. Kirill grasped at Doug's arms, leaving red marks, and in a few moments his face cleared.

     Being inside Kirill, Doug felt as if his partner was tailored to accommodate him. He already got to know that his penis fit Kirill's hole just as a right key fits a keyhole. Doug began moving inside Kirill in a slow, steady pace. Kirill was enjoying their union just as much, moaning periodically and calling Doug's name at times. Both of them desired this sweet joint motion to carry on and on, and the pace was gradually growing.

     Staring at Kirill with his eyes half-lidded, Doug steadily thrusted into him. He enjoyed the sight of his partner's body complying with his own and the messed-up look of Kirill, who's hair was now tousled, face flushed, eyes shut and mouth open. Kirill was not able to utter a word and gasped and moaned, his breathing being quick and audible. At some point, Doug's eyes also closed, completely immersing him in the sensations of Kirill's body and the sounds of their union. He clasped his hands on Kirill's hips, thrusting deeply and groaning in pleasure now and then.

     Kirill felt like losing his touch with this world and dissolving into Doug. In this position, Doug's penis was hitting his sweet spot at a different angle, bringing him into a state of frenzied pleasure. Kirill's penis rubbed against Doug and his own belly, enhancing the sensations. Doug felt that Kirill was approaching his climax and redoubled his effort, pounding fast and hard into him. The skin of both partners covered with streaks of sweat.

     A few moments of ardent vibrations were followed by their orgasm. Doug arched, releasing into Kirill with a low groan, and then slumped on his partner's chest, panting. The burst of Doug's hot fluid in Kirill sent him flying in bliss. He ejaculated with a high-pitched moan, his legs and toes trembling up in the air.

     The partners lay still for a few moments, catching their breath. Doug first came to his senses and raised himself a bit above Kirill, watching his face. Kirill's skin was glowing, and a blissful smile lit his face. Doug feasted his eyes on Kirill in a state of overwhelming pleasure. Having his partner satisfied felt exceptionally gratifying for him. After a while, Kirill opened his eyes and saw Doug's face near his.

     Doug gently wiped the saliva from Kirill's mouth with his fingers and leaned for a kiss. Kirill palmed Doug's cheek, lightly circling on it with his thumb. A few minutes later, they looked into each other's eyes, smiling affectionately. Doug pulled out of Kirill, wiped their private parts and lay down next to his partner. Kirill cuddled up to him, putting a hand on his chest.

     "Doug and me are truly Double-deckers", - Kirill thought, falling asleep.


	3. The naughty partner

     Kirill was asleep when he felt a slight movement of his duvet that made him awake. It was Doug getting out of bed early to get ready for work. In his dreams, Kirill imagined waking up together with Doug, sharing a lingering good-morning kiss, and then probably having a round of morning sex. But unfortunately for him, the reality was different, since Doug was a kind of hard-ass and not easy to get a grip on. He always managed to get beyond Kirill’s reach.

     It was the fourth day in the hotel, but nothing ever happened, except for their sex. This morning, Kirill decided to get up early, as his partner. He saw Doug’s clothes piled next to the bed and waited for him to get out of the bathroom. When Doug emerged with a towel wrapped around his hips, Kirill dashed toward him, hugging him around the waist and nearly knocking him over. Doug was a bit baffled and looked at his partner quizzically.

     - Good morning, partner, - Kirill pecked a light kiss on Doug’s lips and rushed to the bathroom.

     In the shower, Kirill mused that their yesterday’s “double-decker session" was as delicious as the first one, and that Doug was really great in bed. However, he was bothered by the fact that it was he who had taken the initiative in their intimate bonding, while Doug condescended benevolently. Kirill wondered what he really was for Doug and whether they were merely Double-Decker partners who had had sex on the occasion of staying there. He was worried that after they left the hotel, their relationship might not move forward, since Doug would not be so conveniently locked up together with him alone. In view of this, Kirill wanted Doug to make the first move. He made up his mind about what tactics to adhere to, in order to achieve this. He figured that teasing Doug by the charms of his body would be the best thing to do.

     When Kirill returned, Doug was busy with his work, sitting on the couch. Kirill walked past him, took off his bath robe, remaining naked, and casually began to dress. Kirill knew that he was in Doug’s direct sight, and secretly observed his partner’s face from under his bangs. Kirill saw that Doug noticed his nudity and turned his face to the window with a slightly embarrassed expression. Kirill took it slow to dress. First, he picked his dark purple top and pulled it over, stretching out his arms and standing with his back to Doug. Then he bent down to put on his briefs.

     Doug involuntarily saw this performance and felt his member getting in heat. He wondered what had gotten into Kirill since the morning, and guessed that his partner was trying to seduce him. It flashed through his mind that he was in a tight corner with Kirill teasing him like that with an innocent look. Meanwhile, Kirill dressed himself, while keeping his eyes on Doug. He noticed that a slight red tinge appeared on the tanned skin of his partner’s cheeks. He felt satisfied with the effect that he had on Doug, and decided to proceed with this strategy.

     - I can take over, - smiling casually, Kirill put out his hand to Doug for the binoculars.

     - Thanks, I’ll go get something to eat, - Doug grabbed the opportunity to escape and cool off a bit outdoors.

     The fresh air and ice-cold mineral water that he bought helped Doug regain control of himself. He liked Kirill a lot, but at the same time was challenged not to be swept away by his libido, while he had to keep his guard up for the sake of Kirill’s and his own safety in view of their risky job. He reckoned that even if Kirill was itching for him, he had to steer their relationship in a way that it did not put their detective work at a disadvantage. He decided that his sex with Kirill should occur in their off-duty time.

     Doug popped into the nearest supermarket and realized that he had no idea what to buy this time for a change, because over the past four days they had already tried all the obvious options for fast food. Doug had never been a foodie, so he thought to call Kirill and ask what he would like to have. He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket and rang up.

     Meanwhile, Kirill had a feeling that he had fallen into his own trap. When he was naked in front of Doug, he did not expect to arouse from that. Nor did he expect Doug to escape so quickly. Sitting on the couch, he bit his lip, as his erection was not going to calm down. He undid his pants and put his hand on his cock, holding the binoculars in the other hand and trying to watch the street.

     In the end, he closed his eyes, imagining Doug’s handsome face, strong hands and broad shoulders, and increased the frequency of pumping himself. He began to feel really good when he heard the sudden ringing of his cell phone that startled him. Kirill pulled the phone out of his side pocket and saw Doug’s name on the screen. He gulped, his eyes widening for a second, and let go of his penis, fumbling with the phone. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Kirill picked up the call.

     - Hello, are you alright? – Kirill tried hard not to give himself away.

     - I’m good, thanks, just wanted to ask you what you prefer for lunch this time. I have run out of ideas.

     - Uh-erm, what about some instant ramen noodles? – Kirill put his hand back on his penis and resumed stroking it.

     - Okay, thanks, see you in a bit. – Doug ended the call. Kirill reclined on the backrest, putting the phone aside.

     - Mmh, Doug is such a caring partner! – he sighed with an adoring smile.

     He increased the pace of his hand and added the other hand to massage his scrotum and between his legs. He felt very good, but it could not compare with what he experienced with Doug. Soon his hands were tired, but he accelerated even more. In a few moments, he arched with a quiet moan, squirting into his hand. He made a few short breaths and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up.

     In a few minutes, Kirill was back, picked his phone and continued with his duty, looking forward to Doug’s return. He grew tired of sitting, so he lay down on the couch, propping up his chest with one of the pillows. He looked through the window, dangling his legs at times, and heard Doug return. The first thing that caught Doug’s eyes was Kirill’s butt and legs spread on the couch.

     - How is it going? – Doug asked, looking down at Kirill.

     - Nah, nothing really happens there. Are you sure that we can trust the tip-off of nobodies like P and Q?

     - We can’t ignore this, be it fake information or not. In the detective work, random events sometimes lead to solving crimes.

     - Okay… Oh, you bought the noodles, thank you. Can we have it now? – Kirill saw the shopping bag that Doug brought. He felt a little hungry.

     - Yeah, I’m thinking about it too. I’ll make it ready.

     - Thank you! – still lying on the couch, Kirill looked up at his partner. When Doug returned from the kitchenette, they sat down at the table.

     During the meal, they watched the street now and then, and chatted. Doug felt relaxed and at peace when Kirill was around; he had fun watching his partner’s amusing reactions. Kirill was emotional and flamboyant, sometimes fantasising and being an airhead, but Doug liked him for who he was. Their personalities balanced and complemented each other.

     Regardless, on the fourth day of their stay in the hotel, Kirill seemed to deliberately make Doug feel tight in his pants. Doug noticed that Kirill teased him, flaunting the attractive parts of his body, stretching and bending seductively in his sight. Kirill did not miss any opportunities to swing his hips in front of his partner, so Doug was hard-pressed to keep cool.

     In the evening, Doug went to take a shower to cool off. He shampooed himself, shivering under the cold water. In the meantime, Kirill was scheming how to make Doug ask him for sex. He undressed and lay on the bed on his belly, pretending to read a newspaper, and spread his legs just a bit.

     When Doug returned, he felt his member rising again. He walked to his side of the bed, took off the towel and lay down on his back, folding his arms under his head. Kirill looked aside at his partner and stunned. Doug’s face was calm, and his beautiful green eyes were directed upwards, as if he were watching a spring sky. His lean and muscular body was as perfect as one of those sculptures from a classical art museum. However, those masterpieces were marble, but now before Kirill lay a human being made of flesh and blood, who was a dashing, handsome man with his penis sticking out upwards. Moreover, Kirill knew that Doug’s organ was standing upright because of him.

     Kirill wanted Doug badly and felt a strong urge to stretch his arm and touch Doug’s manhood, but he also wanted to win the game, making Doug do what he wanted. However, he did not have a plan for the current situation, gnawing at his lower lip. At last, he slipped his hand between himself and the surface of the bed to his hard erection and started touching it, raising his butt a little. He looked at Doug, jerking himself stealthily, so that his partner could not notice his activity. Doug spontaneously turned his head and saw Kirill’s hot gaze directed at him, noticing what his partner was doing. Kirill froze and blushed to the roots of his hair, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Instead of enticing Doug, he ended up touching himself in front of his partner.

     - Shall I help you? – Doug said friendly. His face was calm, but the pupils of his eyes were dilated, and his cheeks were slightly reddened.

     - Yes, please… - Kirill muttered, with his eyes downcast, and put the newspaper aside.

     Doug moved behind Kirill and raised his partner’s hips, so that Kirill was resting on his knees. Kirill felt an exquisite mixture of a burning shame and pleasure from being exposed like that to Doug. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Doug’s scrutinizing gaze, directed at his behind. Kirill felt that his ears were burning, as well as his erection and lower abdomen. Doug noticed Kirill’s needy look and began to touch his erection, caressing his thighs and buttocks with his other hand.

     Kirill expected Doug to start fingering him, but that did not happen. The movement of Doug’s hand on his penis was steadily accelerating, while his anus remained intact. Kirill’s pleasure was growing, and he yearned to share it with Doug. He pushed his butt in Doug’s direction, attempting to catch his partner’s shaft, but Doug dodged his efforts. He smirked, enjoying the view of Kirill trying to get pulled on his penis. This was his little punishment of Kirill for swinging his ass in front of him all the day instead of working.

     In a short while, he felt Kirill’s precum on his fingers, and after a few more pumping moves, Kirill released into his hand with a moan, arching even more. Doug’s hand job gave Kirill great pleasure, but he felt with every fibre of his being that stopping at this point would be just wrong. He wanted Doug to do him properly.

     Kirill’s cocked ass was arousing in Doug a sharp, tempting desire, but he had enough stamina to wait until his partner gave him a cue. Kirill turned his head and glanced at Doug, meeting with his eyes. At this moment, Doug raised his hand which was smeared with Kirill’s semen, to his lips and licked one of his fingers. The sight of Doug’s tongue licking his sperm made Kirill turn on again in an instant with a needy whimper. He realised that he lost this round of the game. He tried hard to win, but Doug bested him again.

     - Doug, please… do it! Enter me! – his voice and look gave away his burning impatience.

     - As you wish, - Doug said with a smug smile, his voice low and slightly husky.

     Doug's hand was still slick with Kirill’s sperm, and he used it as a lubricant. He run the hand over Kirill’s anus and pressed a finger inside. He could not see Kirill’s face most of the time, and turned his attention to his partner’s loins. Kirill’s ring of muscles was somewhat tense, and Doug took his time to relax it properly. He twirled his fingers inside, stretching Kirill and teasing his sweet spot. Kirill enjoyed the sensation, rocking his hips slightly toward Doug’s hand.

     When Doug removed his fingers, Kirill felt empty and desperate for bonding with Doug again. He opened his eyes and looked back, meeting Doug’s gaze that thirsted for him. Kirill’s face, ears and neck were red from shame, as this position made him feel completely submissive and subordinate to Doug. He made an impatient noise, urging Doug to enter him quickly.

     Doug aligned himself at Kirill’s entrance and paused. In a sore need of connecting with Doug, Kirill pushed his ass impatiently toward him. Doug complied and entered Kirill completely, eliciting a moan from him. Kirill took a few gasping breaths, his sides heaving, while Doug was stroking his thighs soothingly. The pain subsided, and Kirill pushed his hips on Doug, inviting him to start moving. However, Doug remained still, to Kirill’s bewilderment.

     Kirill could not wait any longer and began to swing himself on Doug’s shaft. He felt an immense pleasure and shame at the same time, realising that instead of making Doug ask him for sex, he ended up moving his ass for Doug's enjoyment. He did not know whether this was one of those cunning plans of his partner, but he felt completely surrendered to Doug, and the surrender was so sweet, so exquisite, that Kirill did not mind it at all.

     The sight of Kirill grinding on his shaft was incredibly satisfying for Doug, and the sensation of Kirill’s insides was great beyond words. Doug stared at the rhythmic movement of his partner with fascination, his hands never ceasing to caress Kirill’s thighs and buttocks. At some point, he took control and began to thrust, touching Kirill’s erection.

     Doug rammed into Kirill fast and hard, with this motion producing slapping sounds. Kirill’s noises became louder and more passionate, as his pleasure grew stronger. His buttocks turned pink from banging against his partner’s hips. Watching this effect with satisfaction, Doug mused that Kirill deserved to be spanked a bit for teasing him shamelessly all day long.

     Kirill could not get enough of this sweet torture. He felt Doug pierce him deeper than before, and drowned in the waves of acute pleasure, gasping and squeaking. His skin glistened with perspiration, with the droplets of sweat accumulating in the nooks of his body. His knees began to buckle, unable to sustain the weight of his own body. Doug felt that Kirill sagged, and eased him to lie down, gently holding his hip with one hand and lowering together with him on the other hand. Doug and Kirill finally had the opportunity to share a steamy, sloppy kiss they both craved for.

     The change in the position made Kirill feel engulfed by Doug’s body and merging with him into one. Keeping the pace, Doug pecked light kisses on Kirill’s neck and shoulders, bringing him to the verge of orgasm. He accelerated, making high speed thrusts and clenching Kirill’s hips in his hands. In a few moments, he arched like a braced bow and released deep inside Kirill with a groan. A second later, Kirill’s pleasure overwhelmed him, and he shuddered and squealed through his own orgasm.

     Doug went limp and lay on Kirill’s back, both of them breathing fast. Kirill revelled in bliss, registering at the periphery of his mind that Doug withdrew from him and turned off the light. He rolled onto his back. Doug returned to the bed and wiped Kirill between his legs and the fresh smudges on the sheet. Tossing the tissues toward the table, he turned to his partner.

     - I like you much, Doug, - Kirill said quietly, looking into his eyes.

     The moon shed its silver light on Doug’s face. He looked at Kirill with sincere and serious eyes. Leaning to Kirill’s lips with his own, he embraced his partner gently. Doug’s cherishing kiss finally made Kirill find his inner peace.

     The next morning, Kirill woke up late, as usual. Doug was reading newspapers at the table and watched the street periodically. On the fifth day, they did not track down anyone from Esperanza. Kirill wanted to get on the streets with Doug, because he was tired of being stuck in one place. On top of that, over the five days they had accumulated a lot of garbage that was lying around the table.

     Fortunately, they finally received a call from Travis to help police officers from the L.V.P.D. 8 with a drunk who claimed to be a syndicate boss. On the case, they got involved in shooting for a TV show and were done with the incident rather late in the evening.

     Since Kirill dreamed of becoming a hero, whose name would be known to everyone in Lisvaletta, he was fascinated with the opportunity to get on TV and, more importantly, to appear there together with Doug. He also planned to make a recording of the show to enjoy the video where he was with Doug, and intended to ask his landlady to help him with this. With these plans in mind, Kirill told his partner that he needed to get home tonight, and Doug gave him a lift in his car.

     The next day, Kirill had his head in the clouds. Even in the Seven-O office, he was busy musing over his "double-decker sessions” with Doug, who was not only an accomplished professional, but turned out to be quite a sex machine. Smiling bashfully, he thought about his partner, in whose heart he wanted to realm solely. It came as no surprise that his colleagues accidentally noticed him indulging in fantasies. Kirill was startled by Deana’s voice at the moment of having his wet dreams about Doug, and hurried to leave the office with an embarrassment, noticed by everyone. He rushed home to watch the recording, not knowing yet what changes in his life awaited him ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	4. The partner's cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirill resolves to make Doug his. What are his strategies?

     Kirill’s landlady was great. Although sometimes she picked on him and often bluffed him into complying with her domestic requests, she treated him like her little bratty grandson. Blushing with excitement and impatience, Kirill collected the recording that she had made for him, and whirled to his apartment to watch it. He was deeply satisfied, even though Doug’s and his faces were blurred on the video.

     When he noticed somebody looking like his lost sister, Milla, Kirill was overwhelmed to the point that his affair with Doug was temporarily relegated to a second place. He could not wait for the morning to find out more about her. Kirill was so absorbed in finding Milla that overlooked obvious things, being completely useless during the arrest of an Anthem-dealer. Kirill’s mood changed quickly from joyful hopefulness to wistful reflecting. Doug was there for him, genuinely trying to help.

     In the evening, the Seven-O agents gathered at Derick’s bar. When Kirill encountered Milla, he was dumbfounded, and even more so when he found out that his sister was in fact his brother named Valery. Doug was surprised to see Kirill’s sibling. He noticed a strong physical resemblance between them, although Valery was ten years older than Kirill. The first time Doug spoke with Valery was after he commented on their friendship with Kirill.

     Of course, he and Kirill were not friends. Doug had his own circle of friends, which Kirill was not a part of. His closest and best friend was Derick; he was a good friend of Travis and his right hand. He had many other friends in the police, and even former gangsters whom he had saved or helped in the past sought friendship with him.

     At first, Kirill was his colleague, partner in the Seven-O’s Double-decker system. Soon they became comrades who fought together and covered each other’s backs in the face of the enemy. At some point, they had the intimacy and became partners for sex, and Doug did not mind Kirill in this role.

     At the end of the party, Kirill looked dejected and went home alone, as he needed time to digest the facts. He returned to his apartment late, undressed and fell into a restless sleep. The next day, he already felt better and chatted with the girls from the office about his brother. He remembered Doug, who was nowhere to be seen.

     Meanwhile, Doug visited a grave of a girl who had been his friend eight years ago, Pat Morino. 12-years-old child at the time, she had been dear to him. He had never thought about dating Pat, but had been fond of her and wanted to protect her from the hardships of her orphanhood. Her death had become a heavy bereavement for him, and since then he had not been committed to any serious relationship. In his heart, he had remained faithful to her memory until the recent encounter with Kirill. On her birthday, he came to her grave with an irrational intention of asking for her forgiveness for his relationship with the new partner.

     Whether it was a coincidence or a fate, but the same day Doug knew that the gangster who had killed Pat was back in the city. In the flicker of a second, Doug made up his mind to take revenge on Pat in homage to her memory.

     The next day in the office was uneventful; Doug and Kirill went out in the police car, as it was their shift of patrolling the streets. They were tête-à-tête again since the time they got close with each other. Kirill already missed Doug and his tender touch. They talked about their work as usual, while Kirill was thinking at the back of his mind how to get Doug into bed with him.

     - Doug… Want to go drinking tonight? – Kirill had a good idea where to start.

     - Sorry, I’ve got another thing tonight, – Doug understood what Kirill was hinting at.

     - You do? That’s rare.

     - Yeah, meeting an old boss, – Doug knew that Kirill would like to know the reason, so he explained it straight away.

     - I see, - Kirill felt a little disappointed with how everything turned out.

     - I can give you a lift home.

     - Thank you. Can you take me to the city centre? – Kirill had an idea.

     - Sure, - Doug started the car and drove off.

     Soon after, they stopped in Lisvaletta city centre. Kirill kissed Doug on the cheek and got out of the car. He headed towards the largest shopping centre of Lisvaletta that was in Marina Urbem. He walked past the attractive and flashy windows with perfumes and clothes and reached the floors occupied by a bookstore selling the most comprehensive collections of literature in various fields. Kirill found a section dedicated to sexual relationships.

     As he expected, getting a grip on his partner was a nontrivial problem. Doug was a dominating type and his own master, who did not like being under anybody’s command. Doug appreciated his freedom and was not enthusiastic about the idea of engagement. As for Kirill, Doug was satisfied with their relationship to be just sex without any obligations or commitments. He would evade anyone’s attempts to hook and lure him into marriage.

     Kirill realised that it was going to be a hunt game. He was the hunter, and his prey was an amazing, dangerous and wild predator. Doug was a beast in his job just like in sex. For Kirill, the more challenging was the hunt, and the more artful, tough and shrewd his prey, the more desirable and valuable his trophy would be. Kirill wished to take him alive, tame him and make him his own.

     He conceived the idea of getting Doug to marry him, picturing in his mind how he would put a ring on his partner. Although he could foresee how difficult this would be, he decided to set traps to lure the lion into his nets. He met his man. The decision was made, the die was cast. Kirill was poised to look for strategies to achieve his goal.

     Kirill thought that studying literature on the topic of sex would be a good starting point. He looked through several books dedicated mainly to relationships in male couples. Finally, he found a fairly comprehensive book that covered both psychological aspects, health matters and various techniques of sex, and went to the cash desk.

     One more thing that had been bothering Kirill since his recent conversation with Doug, was his partner’s past relationships. Doug mentioned that he had had a partner who had been killed a few years ago, and Kirill wanted to unveil this secret. He tried to find out about Doug’s former partner from his colleagues in Seven-O and Derick. Whether they were tactful and did not want to spread rumours about Doug or simply did not know anything about it, Kirill had to resort to the help of his old information broker.

     One day, Doug asked Kirill to be present during an interrogation of a criminal to draw up the interrogation report. It was then that Doug suddenly got enraged, showing an abnormal obsession with a gangster named Good-Looking Joe.

     It was not the first time that Kirill had seen the aggressive and wild side of Doug. When enraged, Doug turned into a dare-devil, becoming truly dangerous to his adversaries. Regardless of this, Kirill’s sixth sense told him that Doug was not and never would be dangerous for him. He felt very deeply that Doug would not be able to lay a finger on him. Conversely, Kirill could hit Doug and had already done so when he had to cool Doug’s hot head from getting too obsessed with the case of Zabel. Kirill felt that Doug needed him to curb his aggression, and it was the only type of control that was necessary for him.

     This time, Kirill again saw Doug's searing gaze of anger, and it seemed better not to fall in the way of the lion when he was furious. From that day on, Kirill noticed that his partner started acting differently. Doug pondered over something and became inattentive to him, having gone home with unceremonious haste. Doug's weird behavior led Kirill to the thought that it was all because of Doug’s former partner that had been killed by Esperanza.

     Doug’s behavior bothered him a lot. His information broker confirmed that Doug had been in a liaison with someone named Pat Morino who had obviously been his former partner. Kirill felt that he was digging into Doug’s tragic past. He worried about Doug and what he could do in his obsession. He asked Sophie for Doug’s address to keep track of him outside the office.

     On the weekend, Kirill woke up around ten, had his breakfast and then hurried to Doug’s place. He saw Doug’s car parked at the entrance to the building where he lived; it was a sign that Doug was still at home. Kirill decided to wait in the café on the corner of the street near Doug’s home. He had been sipping coffee for a couple of hours and watching the street over a newspaper. At last, he spotted Doug go out and walk down the street.

     Kirill followed him at a distance all day. Doug talked to a number of people in a few pubs and cafés, while Kirill discreetly watched him through the windows, hiding behind the newspaper. Finally, it got dark, and the streets were lit up with night illumination. Kirill noticed Doug leave a pub, and walked after him.

     Doug noticed that Kirill had been trailing him all the day. He stopped around the corner of the street to face him. Kirill was not cheerful and carefree; he looked sad, with a worried furrow crossing his forehead. Doug did not want to draw Kirill into his troubles, especially those related to his past. Asking him about Pat, Kirill pried into something that harrowed his feelings, and Doug was uncompromising about it. He walked away, as Kirill was standing in the light of street lamps and watching him go.

     Kirill returned home late in the evening. He was dwelling on Doug’s being distant with him and the fact that someone used to be so dear to his partner. He had a snack, took a shower and lay down on the bed to read the book he had bought the other day. Kirill intended to study the topic methodically, but he was very curious and impatient to read the most interesting part. He leafed through the book to pages describing sex techniques. He began to read under the first schematic, and his lively imagination immediately depicted how he would do it with Doug. Kirill felt getting hard and pulled his penis out of his pajama pants.

     He closed his eyes, vividly imagining himself with Doug, and began palming his cock. Moving the book aside, he lowered his pants, turned on his side and added the other hand to rub between his legs. He pushed a finger inside his entrance, moving it rhythmically. Kirill rocked his hips slightly, puffing and sniffing quietly. He quickened the pace, feeling that his arms grew tired, one of them becoming numb from lying on it. Finally, he felt approaching his ejaculation.

     - Doug! – Kirill whimpered, releasing into his palm.

     He panted for a few seconds and then stood up with a sigh to grab a few wipes. He turned off the light, snuggled down with the duvet and soon fell asleep.

     Kirill looked forward to the start of the week in order to approach his partner openly. He would stay in the office till late, as Doug would still be there. Kirill noticed Doug put a couple of suspicious-looking gadgets in the right pocket of his shield coat, and his worry grew stronger. In the cloakroom, Kirill confronted Doug to prevent him from going to revenge for Pat, but he remained unresponsive and cut off Kirill’s attempts to interfere. Kirill snatched the gadgets from Doug’s pocket.

     - Then what’s this for? – he looked at the devices in puzzlement.

     - Don’t worry. I’ve got permission to carry it off-duty.

     - That’s not what I was talking about, – Kirill scrutinized one of the gadgets. A sudden spray caused him sag on the floor.

     - What is this? – Kirill felt his body go numb.

     - A tranquilizer that the Doctor developed, I’m told, - Doug left, hearing Kirill collapse on the floor.

     After a while, Kirill came to his senses. He realised that what he wanted to prevent at all costs had happened - Doug went to get revenge on Pat Morino. Kirill worried that Doug would kill somebody, and his anxiety grew more and more. He quickly searched Doug’s desk and found an imprint of the address where his partner had left. He rushed to Travis, and soon they were driving to their destination. When they arrived, Kirill jumped out of the car and saw Doug exit the building. For a second, his heart gave a leap.

     - Doug!

     - Don’t get the wrong idea. They’ve all been arrested, - Doug’s face was calm, though his right hand was throbbing with a strong pain.

     The firearm that he borrowed from Pat’s grave, misfired and injured his hand. He got a few deep cuts in his palm, and his blood, mixed with the streams of rain, quickly dripped to the ground. Kirill wasted no time to put a bandage on Doug’s hand. He knew that Doug was going to kill Pat’s murderer; only the miraculous coincidence prevented him from doing so. Kirill had a feeling that Pat’s spirit stopped Doug from having blood on his hands.

     The scene of the incident was bustling with the police back-up. Kirill saw that Doug had a brief talk with Travis and then was alone behind the police van. Kirill approached him.

     - You can’t drive home with a wounded hand, can you? I’ll do it, - Kirill looked Doug in the eyes.

     - I suppose I can’t object to this, - Doug gazed at Kirill in turn.

     They walked to the car beside each other in silence, each smiling at his own thoughts. Kirill was thinking that in the end everything was fine, and he was going to take care of his partner. Doug was reflecting that Pat would be glad that he did not break his moral principles, as she had told him that a policeman should not break the rules.

     Kirill fancied Doug’s car; it had a sharp design and looked cool. With the help of Doug, showing Kirill the way to his home, they arrived there in half an hour. They got out of the car, and Kirill followed Doug into the house as a matter of course. They walked upstairs, and Doug unlocked the door, letting Kirill enter first.

     Kirill was excited to enter his partner’s dwelling, the place where Doug enjoyed his private life. He felt satisfied that he stepped into the den of this wild lion. In his mind, Kirill congratulated himself on this little victory, having taken a small step towards achieving his dream.

     He looked around with curiosity. Doug’s apartment was spacious enough for one person. He had quite a lot of stuff stored on the shelves and in closets as well as scattered in other places, but there seemed to be no kitchen area. Clearly, Doug was not into cooking. Kirill noticed that the apartment was rather clean, and Doug’s bed and table were neat.

     While Kirill was looking at the décor of his apartment, Doug took off his jacket and untied his tie. He felt a little awkward, because there was an intruder on his territory, although it was his partner. Kirill looked back and saw Doug getting undressed.

     - I’ll take a shower, - Doug said casually. – You can stay, if you want.

     - I will, thanks. Just wondering how you gonna take a shower with this hand, – Kirill rubbed his forehead perplexedly. – Can I help you wash? – he was pleased with himself for coming up with this bright idea.

     - Well, I suppose, - Doug scratched his head, looking slightly flustered.

     - Okay, just a minute, - Kirill looked at Doug’s confusion with a contented grin.

     He also undressed, not taking his eyes off his partner. He was enjoying the sight of Doug’s smooth skin, his strong arms and shoulders, lean and muscular chest and abs. Kirill parted his lips when he saw Doug’s narrow, athletic hips emerge from his trousers. When Doug took off his briefs, Kirill’s eyes were riveted on Doug’s manhood, which was not erect yet.

     Kirill followed his partner into the bathroom and locked the door, while Doug turned on the shower. The bathroom had a bath tub, a sink and a shower enclosure behind a curtain.

     - You need to stretch your arm to the side so that it doesn’t get wet, - Kirill instructed.

     Doug obeyed him, leaning his other hand against the tiled wall. The streams of pleasantly warm water relaxed his mind and body, filling the room with steam.

     - Lower your head a bit for me, please, - Kirill took a shampoo and squeezed a small portion into his palm.

     He massaged it into Doug’s wet hair, enjoying every moment of touching his partner. He liked that Doug meekly obeyed him. Rubbing Doug’s shoulders and chest with a sponge, Kirill felt he was arousing. He looked down and saw Doug getting an erection as well, and the lower he went on him, the harder they both became. The water streams washed the foam off Doug’s body. Squatting, Kirill looked up at Doug and met his expectant gaze.

     - I’ll take care of it, - he wrapped his hand around Doug’s penis.

     Kirill pictured this moment for himself for several days when he was thinking about his partner. He wanted to touch Doug’s cock, study him there and give him pleasure. He wanted to know what it felt like to hold Doug in his mouth.

     Since it was the first time he did this, Kirill was thrilled, but did not know how to do it best. He took the tip of Doug’s penis into his mouth and began to suck on it, running his hand over the shaft. It was smooth and hot, with a couple of veins on it. Kirill’s other hand encircled his own cock and moved in sync with the hand on Doug’s penis. He closed his eyes to immerse himself in the tactile sensations.

     Doug watched Kirill in fascination, and his lips parted slightly. He gently put his left hand on the top of Kirill’s head, stroking him lightly. It gave him an emotional pleasure to see Kirill take him in his mouth. Doug felt that Kirill accepted all of him.

     Kirill was enchanted both by the feeling of Doug’s flesh in his mouth, and by touching himself. He tried his best to give Doug pleasure, sucking and licking his partner’s hot tip. He attempted to take Doug deeper, but choked a little and grazed Doug’s penis with his teeth, causing him flinch. Giving himself a mental kick for the careless movement, Kirill made himself feel comfortable. He felt that he was going to ejaculate soon and sped up the pumping of his penis, while the movement of his mouth and hand on Doug slowed down. A few moments later, he pulled his mouth away from Doug’s cock so as not to bite him accidentally, still stroking him with his hand, and released with a quiet moan.

     Doug watched as Kirill came to his senses and opened his eyes. Kirill took a few deep breaths and looked into Doug’s eyes, still holding him in his hand. He realised how to do this in order to bring his partner to the culmination. He should kiss Doug’s manhood just as he would kiss his lips.

     Kirill gently drew the foreskin of Doug’s penis backwards, completely revealing the reddened slick tip, and put his other hand on Doug’s thigh. Carefully hiding his teeth, he started a tender kiss. He flicked and twirled his tongue, teasing and licking at the sensitive skin. He stroked Doug’s shaft with one hand and caressed his partner’s thigh in circular motions with the other hand. At this moment, Doug was in his hands, at his mercy, and it felt so good!

     Doug was experiencing an exquisite pleasure from the sensation of Kirill’s tongue caressing him in his most sensitive spot. He uttered muffled groans from time to time, and his fingers involuntarily curled in Kirill’s hair. Kirill licked at Doug’s slit and pushed his tongue into it, making Doug close his eyes and plunge into his sensations.

     Feeling a throbbing and precum on Doug’s penis, Kirill realised that his partner was close to his orgasm. Kirill was very curious to see Doug’s penis during the ejaculation. Making a few strokes of his tongue on the slit, he pulled his face away a little to see Doug’s tip, and a second later Doug squirted his semen with a couple of jerks.

     Kirill watched Doug arch his back, throw his head back and close his eyes, stroking his thigh and smiling with satisfaction. Kirill was curious to feel the taste of Doug and licked at the tip of his now limp cock. Some of the sperm landed on his cheek; he wiped it with his hand and licked at one of the fingers. Doug’s semen was still warm and tasted unusual for him, somewhat bittersweet, but definitely not bad. Kirill looked at Doug with a kind smile and stood up.

     - Thank you, - Doug cupped Kirill’s cheek with his hand, stroking it with the thumb.

     Kirill leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Doug’s waist and stroking his partner’s back. When they parted, Kirill looked at Doug with a playful smile.

     - Now it’s my turn to take a shower, - he said softly.

     Doug left, patting himself with a towel. Kirill smiled dreamily, standing in the clouds of steam under the warm streams of water. He could not believe that he had become so close with Doug. He felt happy.

     It did not take him long to wash, and in twenty minutes he joined Doug. The room was dark, and the dim light of street lamps streamed through the windows, drawing fancy sketches on the walls. Doug lay in bed on his back under a duvet, with his eyes open. Although the bed was not wide, there was enough room for a second person.

     Kirill cuddled up to Doug and laid his hand on Doug’s chest. He had been looking forward to this moment for several days, as his yearning for Doug grew stronger every time he was left alone. He wanted to feel the warmth of Doug’s body, to feel Doug inside himself and to sleep with him again. Being so close to his partner made Kirill arouse once more. He rubbed his erection against Doug’s hip, nuzzling and breathing on his cheek.

     - You wanna do it? – Doug murmured, turning his face to Kirill.

     - Yes, - Kirill ran his tongue over Doug’s lips.

     - But I can’t hold you properly with this hand, - Doug’s voice was deep and husky.

     - It’s okay. I’ll do everything myself, if you help me, - Kirill purred in Doug’s lips.

     - I don’t have a lube though, - Doug kissed the corner of Kirill’s mouth.

     - My saliva will do, - Kirill pecked a light kiss on Doug’s lips and pulled the duvet off him, revealing his full erection.

     Kirill got on all fours and licked Doug’s penis to wet it with his saliva, while Doug’s fingers stretched his hole. Doug twirled two fingers inside Kirill and added a third one to expand his entrance well enough. Feeling ready, Kirill looked at him over his shoulder. Doug pulled out his fingers, and Kirill straddled him, holding the base of his erection.

     Kirill felt excited and nervous at the same time. He wanted Doug so badly, but was afraid of impaling himself on his partner’s substantial cock. Doug noticed the anxiety on Kirill’s face and stroked his arm comfortingly.

     - Don’t worry, Kirill, we can do it another time, if you want. I’ll help you cum, - Doug ran his hand over Kirill’s erection. Kirill looked into Doug’s eyes, and his lips trembled.

     - Doug! – he whimpered and began pulling himself on Doug’s cock.

     The head of the penis was inside, and Kirill paused, taking his breath. Doug was stroking Kirill’s side with his left hand, his right hand resting on Kirill’s thigh. At last, Kirill aligned himself, took a deep breath and eased onto Doug’s penis under his own weight. Doug watched Kirill gasp and clutch at his arms, caressing him with his left hand. He was mesmerized, experiencing both sensual and aesthetic pleasure from Kirill’s body that was radiant with sexual excitement. Doug was taking in the view of Kirill’s slender neck and shoulders, flat chest and abdomen, and proportionally muscular thighs that were so pleasant to hold his hands on.

     - You are beautiful, Kirill, - Doug’s eyes were fixed on his partner’s face.

     Kirill felt a mixture of heat, fullness, pain and pleasure at the same time. He waited a bit, letting his body adjust, and soon the pain subsided. He began to move his hips up and down at a slow, steady pace, holding Doug’s arms for support.

     Doug feasted his eyes on Kirill riding his cock. Kirill’s pretty face was now distorted by passion: eyes shut, mouth open and gasping, eyebrows knitting piteously, and his reddened cock bouncing in sync with his movement. It flashed through his mind that he did not want anyone but him to see this expression on Kirill’s face. Doug bent his legs and began pushing his hips towards Kirill to speed up the pace. He stroked Kirill’s erection with his left hand, while Kirill was grasping at his hands and turning into a moaning mess. Doug was taking great pleasure in seeing Kirill moaning and bobbing up and down like a puppet driven by his cock.

     Kirill felt like acquiring wings and ascending to heaven. All of a sudden, he was seized by an inexplicable feeling of being on his own up there, as if Doug was at a distance again. He yearned to fly together with Doug, feeling him close by his side. Kirill opened his eyes and stretched out his hand to his partner in a pathetic plea.

     - Doug! - he mewled, his eyebrows and lips twitching.

     Seeing Kirill like this, Doug felt a twinge of sympathy and compassion. With a smooth movement, he rose to a sitting position and pulled Kirill close in an embrace, caressing his back. Kirill clung to Doug with all of his being, wrapping his arms around Doug’s neck and lacing his fingers through Doug’s hair. Their lips met in a passionate, ardent kiss.

     Doug folded his legs so that he could continue moving his hips. He thrusted into Kirill, his face being in the nook of Kirill’s neck. He sucked and licked at Kirill’s sensitive skin, making him mewl and moan louder. It was so close, so intense that both of them could feel each other’s heartbeat.

     Kirill was melting like a candle in Doug’s arms, and both partners felt that they were approaching their peak of pleasure. Kirill’s throbbing penis was pressed between their bodies, already wet with precum. Doug thrusted deep and hard, working him into a state of ecstasy. In a few moments, Doug gripped Kirill’s buttocks tightly and released into him, arching with a groan. The hot splash inside Kirill made his world flash out and collapse into one point with Doug. He orgasmed with a high-pitched moan, scraping Doug’s shoulders with his fingers.

     Doug went limp and fell on his back with Kirill on his chest. They panted, and their entwined bodies glistened in the darkness. Doug waited for Kirill to come down to earth from heaven, running his fingers through Kirill’s slightly damp hair. Finally, Kirill opened his eyes and raised himself a little above Doug, looking down at him. He leaned in for a soft kiss, and then slid off Doug’s limp cock to the side.

     - Do you have napkins anywhere? – Kirill asked quietly.

     Doug held out his hand to a shelf on the wall above the bed to garb a packet of paper tissues, and passed it to Kirill. Kirill wiped Doug and himself and then put the crumpled wad of tissues on the floor. He turned to Doug, laying his hand on his partner’s chest and smiling contentedly. The day was long and full of events, and soon the partners were fast asleep.

     In the morning, Doug got up around nine to get ready for work. He got fully dressed except for his jacket, while Kirill was awake, but still basking in the bed.

     - How is your hand doing? – Kirill asked, looking at Doug.

     - It’s much better, thank you, - he smiled at his partner and went to the bathroom.

     Kirill stretched and yawned, and then got up to get dressed. He noticed Doug’s jacket lying on the floor and picked it up. A sudden clank on the floor startled him. Kirill saw a small firearm and picked it up. “Lady Joker”, – he read the engraving. Doug returned to the room, when Kirill was dressed.

     - What’s this? You don’t have permission to carry firearms off-duty, do you? – Kirill frowned in concern.

     - I borrowed it from the grave of my first partner. I’m going to return it there soon, - Doug held his hand palm up.

     - Did you leave it there as an offering for her? – Kirill tilted his head a little, looking at the face of his partner. Doug looked away.

     Kirill put the weapon on the desk, approached Doug and hugged him around the waist.

     - Do you really think that a girl would like to be given that? You are such a dummy, - Kirill nuzzled Doug’s neck, breathing in the fresh smell of his aftershave.

     Kirill released him, and they looked into each other’s eyes, smiling. Doug put the “Lady Joker” in the inside pocket of his jacket, while Kirill popped into the bathroom to pretty himself up. In about ten minutes he was back.

     - I’ll drive, okay? – Kirill said, putting on his jacket.

     - Alright, - Doug smiled.

     The working day in Seven-O was peaceful and quiet. Kirill borrowed Travis’ catalogue of soft toys. He flipped through the pages until he saw a funny blue teddy bear dressed in a playsuit and a red cap. Smiling timidly, he called the phone number from the page.


	5. Let's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirill wants to have fun and has an idea. Doug supports it.

     Kirill believed that he ought to take care of Doug. While his partner’s injured hand was healing up, he drove them to the Seven-O headquarters and back to Doug’s home. Among various things, Kirill would change the bandage on his partner’s hand and of course would stay in his apartment for the night. They slept together and had sex. Kirill liked the fact that he did not have to tell Doug what to do. He just relaxed and received pleasure, as his partner knew how to do it right. There was no more tension between them; Doug became more laid back and less gloomy than he used to be, and Kirill became less grumpy and more self-confident.

     A few days after the injury, Doug felt that his hand had fully healed. In the morning, he took off the bandage.

     - Looks like I can finally drive, - he said, tying his tie.

     Kirill smiled happily, but after a moment his face took on a troubled expression. He thought that since Doug was fine, he would not need him at home anymore. Doug noticed his partner’s downcast look and understood everything.

     - Let’s have breakfast at a café? I know a good place, – Doug was grateful to Kirill for taking care of him and thought that a tasty treat was a good idea.

     - Thank you, - Kirill smiled at his partner, taking his mind off his worry. After all, they both enjoyed being together.

     The day in Seven-O was peaceful. After work, Doug went to visit Pat’s grave, taking with him the teddy bear that Kirill had bought as an offering for her. Kirill knew full well that his partner had his private space which he would not want to let anyone in. He also knew that by no means should he be intrusive and pushy, so as not to cause Doug distance himself again. As Kirill wanted to be an ideal partner for Doug, he showed understanding and went home.

     The next day, the partners received a call about an attack of an Anthem-abuser and went to the crime scene. The victim was a female student of the Primus Academy who was going to the prom at her school.

     The meeting of the Seven-O agents concerning this case took place in Derick’s bar. Kirill returned to a cheerful mood when the girls started discussing the tradition of proms in secondary schools. He had been growing fond of his colleagues from Seven-O and became good friends with them. He felt relaxed in this circle and uninhibited to clown around a little, especially within his partner’s field of vision. However, Doug could not help but feel mildly embarrassed at the sight of Kirill performing a silly robot dance in front of his nose.

     The friendly chat was interrupted by a call from Travis, and the agents hurried to the office. This time, Travis appointed Max and Yuri as chief investigators, causing Kirill get uptight about it. As his world revolved around Doug, Kirill became very sensitive and defensive of anything concerning Doug. Subconsciously, he wanted to see his partner always in the spotlight. But unfortunately for Kirill, Travis decided that Veteran needed some rest after the recent fight with the gangsters from Esperanza, and had different plans for them.

     - I’ve got a special mission for you, Buzz-Cut. I have high hopes for you this time, - Travis encouraged.

     - Really? – Kirill beamed, not knowing what awaited him.

     The agents were going to get inside the school under cover as the local police doing an anti-drug class. After the meeting, the detectives went to the locker rooms to change into the police uniform.

     - What’s this, Doug? – Kirill pointed at a bulky and daft-looking mascot costume piled on the bench.

     - It’s your special mission, - Doug said matter-of-factly and looked aside, hiding a mischievous smile.

     Kirill had no choice but to obey the order. He sighed as Doug began to take off his clothes. He glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye and realised that he could have an erection if he saw Doug in a state of undress.

     - Neh, can you turn away, please? And don’t peep, - Kirill was still in a grumpy mood.

     - Okay, - Doug did what his partner requested and continued to change clothes.

     After he finished, Kirill looked back at Doug, and his eyes were riveted on his partner. He had never seen Doug wearing the police uniform and did not imagine how stunning and elegant his partner looked in it. The uniform highlighted the qualities of Doug’s figure being tall, lithe and graceful. The police cap made his bangs cover his right eye, giving his face an elusively seductive feature. Kirill stood gaping at Doug for a few seconds. Suddenly, he thought that he wanted to play a naughty game of a cop and a delinquent alone with Doug dressed as the cop.

     - Let’s go, constable Vrubel. Don’t forget your casual clothes. Just in case, I take your police uniform as well, - Doug went towards the exit.

     - Uh-huh, wait for me, - Kirill woke up to reality.

     Their undercover mission went on as planned, and after a while the agents gathered in a classroom for a break. As Kirill was jealous of anyone who approached his partner, he became alert when Max suggested that Doug and her go to question the students. Max was imposing and sexy, and Kirill instinctively protested against the possibility of Doug working together with her. On the contrary, he did not feel any threat from the prim and humble Yuri. To his surprise, Doug offered to swap with him. The girls left them alone in the classroom, and the partners quickly changed their clothes again, trying not to look at each other.

     Kirill had the opportunity to get closer acquainted with Max, while Doug had the opportunity to take a nap in the mascot costume. Max was an assertive and decisive person and exceptionally competent in her work. Towards the evening, she and Kirill found the trail of the suspect who was then taken to the Seven-O headquarters. However, the interrogation did not clear up the case, and the four detectives left the office slightly irritated. Kirill got hungry and offered the party to eat out. Since it was late, and only Derick’s bar was open, Yuri had a nice idea to invite the guys to dinner at her and Max’s home.

     The girls lived within a walking distance of Seven-O, and the four detectives had a pleasant stroll through the quiet evening streets. Max and Yuri’s home was nice and cozy, and Max turned out to be a great cook. Both Doug and Kirill appreciated her simple but very tasty dishes. Kirill knew that Max and Yuri were a couple in a steady relationship, and visiting their home provided food for his imagination. While the girls were chatting with Doug, Kirill was carried away by his daydreams.

     “Max can teach me to cook well… and I’ll cook something tasty for Doug, that’s right… He’ll be happy and tell me: “I love you, Kirill. Will you marry me?” And I’ll say yes… and then I’ll be Kirill Billingham, oh yeah!..”

     - Constable Vrubel, it’s time to leave, – Doug’s deep voice brought Kirill back to reality. - Max, Yuri, many thanks for your hearty welcome.

     - Uh-huh, yes, thank you! Your cooking is really delicious, Max! – Kirill said emotionally.

     - You are welcome! See you soon! – Max and Yuri walked them to the door.

     After the nice meal, Doug and Kirill felt great and full of energy. It was a warm midsummer night, and the air was intoxicating with its coolness and freshness. The sky was clear and looked like an endless dark canopy with tiny lights of stars twinkling on it. The moon crescent illuminated the dark corners of the city with a mysterious and soft light.

     The partners walked side by side to the Seven-O headquarters. Both Doug and Kirill felt that they wanted to stay longer on this starry summer night, which stirred blood in their veins, awakening their hidden desires. They were young and hot-blooded, and their hearts thirsted for adventures.

     - Neh, Doug, can you take your police uniform with you tonight, please? – Kirill asked shyly.

     - I can. What for? – Doug was relaxed and good-humoured.

     - I was thinking that we… could have some fun tonight, – Kirill blushed, trying to find decent words.

     - Go ahead, - Doug encouraged.

     - You and me, we could play a cop and a delinquent, and then … - Kirill trailed off, blushing hard.

     - You want a sex role-play? – Doug said casually, causing Kirill jerk in embarrassment. – I’m up.

     - Eh?! – Kirill stopped and stared at his partner with wide eyes.

     - You suggested it, - Doug shrugged, smiling mischievously.

     Kirill was slightly dumbfounded by his partner’s willing response. He knew that Doug was rather murky, but did not expect him to be a naughty boy. Kirill recollected himself to make a constructive suggestion:

     - Then… let’s find a suitable playground?

     - I think I know where to go, - Doug unlocked his car, and they drove off.

     - So, where are we going to? – Kirill asked, looking through the window at fast passing buildings.

     - To an abandoned factory at the outskirts. I know the place, - Doug said, making a turn at the crossroads.

     - That’s really cool, Doug! – Kirill said emotionally, turning to his partner.

     There were almost no cars on the streets, and Doug was driving fast. When they arrived, Kirill recognized the old factory, where he met Doug for the first time. He stared at the buildings dreamily, reminiscing their first encounter. Having come to this place with Doug again, Kirill realised that their stars were aligned, and they were meant to be together. He chuckled softly at the thought that this time they turned up here to do some obscene things.

     Kirill remembered that when he saw Doug for the first time, he was stunned and could not take his eyes off him. He listened to him closely, hanging on his every word. He was so bewitched by this man that he pretended to know the Anthem stages, only to engage his attention. If not for him, Kirill would not have thought up his reckless plan of distraction. He had no qualms about taking all his clothes off as soon as he knew that this man would see him being so heroic. He did not know what it was if not love at the first sight.

     He reflected that Doug was the one who pulled him out of a humdrum existence as an ordinary cop at the time when he was howling at the two Suns and cherishing elusive dreams of becoming a hero. The day after they met, his life took a wonderful turn, and later he realised that it had happened thanks to Doug. In his eyes, Doug was his knight in shining armour who rescued him like a princess from a dark tower.

     - Do you recognize the place? – Kirill asked quietly, standing next to his partner.

     - I told you I’ve been here before, - Doug said calmly.

     - Ugh, Doug! Don’t you remember that we met here for the first time? – Kirill said peevishly.

     - Indeed. It seems that destiny brought us here again, - Doug knew how to say romantic things when he wanted to.

     He remembered the day when he first met Kirill. It was a tough time because they were losing the battle with Esperanza, and his best friend had a gunshot wound and then left the service. He and Travis were looking for a new Double-Decker partner, but could not find a good candidate. And then, out of the blue, his lucky star directed him to this gloomy place on that very day and hour to meet his future partner here. He saw Kirill and could no longer get over this cutie-pie, who revealed his assets oh-so boldly! On the same day, he went to the police department to request Kirill’s resume, and brought it to Travis.

     Having these thoughts flashed through his mind, Doug turned to Kirill, looking kindly at his pouty face. Kirill brightened up and looked at Doug with a spark of joy in his eyes. He laid his hands on Doug’s shoulders and parted his lips, inviting his partner for a kiss. Doug hugged Kirill by the waist, gently pulling him closer, and met Kirill’s lips with his. The quiet noise of foliage and the chirping of grasshoppers were breaking the silence of the night, and only the moon and the stars witnessed the kissing partners. A few minutes later, Doug and Kirill separated their lips and looked into each other’s eyes affectionately.

     - Let’s get started? – Kirill winked playfully.

     - As you wish, - Doug smirked and turned to change into his police uniform.

     This time, Kirill watched him and folded his clothes neatly in the rear seat. When Doug was ready and put on his police cap, Kirill looked at him with awe. Doug towered before him like one of those hero cops from his manga comics. “He is so sexy”, - he thought, feeling a temptation to surrender to Doug right there.

     - I’ll search inside just in case there is anyone else here. Call me if anyone threatens you, - Doug turned on a torch and went quickly towards the big gate.

     Kirill waited for him for ten or fifteen minutes. Although it was a necessary security measure, he was slightly annoyed at Doug, who left him there alone. His impatience and desire were growing, helping him to get into the character of a delinquent opposing the cop. At the moment, Kirill wanted Doug to lose his temper and chase after him like mad.

     Finally, Doug appeared at a distance, turning off the torch. Kirill was standing near the car with his arms crossed and grinned mischievously as Doug approached him.

     - It’s clear, - Doug said, looking at his partner.

     Kirill jolted like a stretched spring, pushing Doug forcefully against the car, and broke into a run towards the factory’s gate. Doug regained his balance and smirked, watching Kirill run. He could easily outrun Kirill, but waited a few seconds to give him a head start, and then took off in pursuit.

     Kirill reached the factory and rushed inside. It was much darker there than outside; obscure forms of pipelines and derelict machinery, hulking along the walls and in the corners, created fantastic and gloomy illusions in the darkness. In some places, dim light fell through the large broken windows, drawing pale rectangles on the walls and floor.

     Kirill felt a little frightened in the huge and dark building. The fear tickled his nerves and added adrenaline to his blood, making his heart beat faster. However, he did not slow down his run forward into the depth of the workshop. His eyes soon adapted to the darkness, and the familiar place helped him brace up. The gate behind him creaked, making him jump. Although he knew that it was Doug, Kirill was gripped by the primal instinct to run.

     At that moment, he felt like prey, pursued by a predator; he knew oh-so well what was going to happen to him when he was caught. He ran as if his life depended on it, and at the same time he was dying for Doug to seize and ravish him.

     - Offender, stop immediately! – Doug’s voice resounded through the premises, slightly echoing off the high ceiling.

     - I won’t let a cop catch me! – Kirill shouted back, feeling more and more excited.

     He was already out of breath, but continued to run with all the strength that remained. Doug was much faster that Kirill, but kept a slow pace to maintain a constant distance between them, creating the illusion of a real pursuit for Kirill. Even in the dark, Doug could easily discern Kirill’s movement due to his light hair and white pants. He noticed that Kirill was exhausted and slowed down, waving his arms erratically.

     - Stop immediately, or I use force! – Doug shouted according to his role, seeing Kirill disappear around the corner.

     At that moment, Kirill reminded him of a white rabbit from a fairy tale that his grandmother had told him before going to bed. The white rabbit always managed to escape his pursuer. This image sparked a predator’s instinct in him, making him want to catch his prey. This rabbit could not escape him! Barely slowing down, Doug dived around the corner and saw Kirill ahead again.

     He noticed that Kirill stumbled and nearly fell to the floor, but managed not to lose his balance. It occurred to him that if Kirill fell, he would hurt himself as well as soil his white pants, and that would not be fun at all. Doug decided that it was time to finish off the chase, and accelerated significantly, quickly approaching Kirill.

     Breathing quickly and loudly, Kirill sensed that and made a frantic effort to speed up and dodge the trajectory of Doug’s movement. He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. In an instant, he felt Doug’s arms grab him tight around his waist and lift him above the floor. Kirill was so dazed and freaked out that he squealed loudly, flailing his arms and legs in the air.

     Doug carried him to a spot that was lit through a large broken window. Kirill felt a wild thrill at the inevitability of what Doug was going to do with him. He shrieked and wriggled, tossing his head and flinging out his legs. Kirill tried to squirm out of Doug’s arms, grabbing and pulling at his fingers, but Doug held him in a grip of steel. The embrace was strong, but not painful at all, and made him feel weak and helpless in Doug’s arms. He was overwhelmed by the conflicting feelings of wanting to take over and at the same time surrender to Doug. Vigorously resisting, he would be immensely disappointed if he managed to break free from Doug.

     - Let go of me at once! You have no right to arrest me! - Kirill screamed, his voice resonating in the building.

     - Resistance to an officer of the law is subject to punishment, - Doug said in an imperative tone, getting his partner stand on his feet.

     Feeling the hard ground beneath him, Kirill dashed to run, but Doug held his wrists tightly. Kirill nearly fell, and Doug put an end to his partner’s squirming by twisting Kirill’s arm behind him. Although Doug did it with caution so as not to hurt him, a slight twinge of pain made Kirill bend down, unable to resist anymore. But Kirill was a man, and they both felt that it was alright to do this with him. Besides, the rough streak added a delicious spice to their game, making their desire for each other flare up even more.

     - I’m sorry, sir! Please don’t punish me! – Kirill whined, breathing heavily and burning with impatience.

     - If you do what I say, your punishment may be mitigated, - Doug said with a smug expression.

     - I’ll do as you say, sir! – Kirill shouted excitedly.

     Doug pushed him to go forward and when they reached a wall, he let go of his partner’s arm.

     - Face the wall and spread ‘em! – Doug ordered.

     Kirill obeyed, feeling overflown with excited anticipation and eagerness to submit to whatever Doug had on his mind. He willingly gave up and yielded himself to the mercy of his partner. Doug took the lead in this game, and Kirill was glad to give the reins to his imagination and have fun.

     Doug began a pat-down search of Kirill. His hands brushed over Kirill’s shoulders and sides, sending electric waves of pleasure down his spine. Doug continued to search him below and reached his thighs. Closing his eyes, Kirill smiled blissfully and bit at his lower lip, feeling Doug’s hands touch him in the groin region. He gasped and twitched slightly when Doug incidentally touched the bulge between his legs. Kirill felt so tight and itchy in his pants that he desired to take them off immediately and offer his hindquarters to Doug.

     - Pants off! – Doug ordered, as if reading Kirill’s thoughts. - Let’s see if you’re hiding illegal items inside.

     Kirill swiftly pulled his pants along with underwear to his knees and put his hands on the wall, leaning against it. He was trembling with excitement, like a young stallion before racing.

     - Good lad, - Doug muttered smugly, unbuckling the belt on his trousers and looking at Kirill’s trembling body and fully erect cock.

     Doug was fully dressed in his uniform, and only his erection was sticking out of his undone trousers. He was in heat and desiring to touch Kirill’s bare skin. He hugged Kirill by the waist, slipping his penis between his partner’s legs. Kirill uttered a surprised noise at the feeling of Doug’s hot cock in his crotch, bewildered that Doug did not insert his organ where Kirill expected him to.

     Doug leaned closer to Kirill, slightly hunching over him due to their height difference, and pulled Kirill’s purple top up to his breast. He fondled Kirill’s nipples and abdomen, nuzzling his partner’s nape and breathing hotly on his neck. Kirill quivered with excitement, wanting more of Doug, whose hands were also trembling with lust for him.

     Doug raised his hand to Kirill’s mouth and ran his fingers over his partner’s lips. Kirill got the clue and took the index and middle fingers of Doug’s hand in his mouth. He sucked them, thoroughly covering them with his saliva. The sensation of Kirill’s hot and agile tongue passing over his fingers was mesmerizing; Doug could not resist to start kissing and licking his partner’s neck in admiration. He knew he should not leave marks on Kirill, and tasted him with his tongue, slowly drawing it on his partner’s sensitive skin.

     Kirill was overflown with electrifying waves of pleasure; from time to time, he bit Doug’s fingers lightly, as if trying to eat his partner, and then passionately licked at the bitten places to soothe them. He began to move his hips back and forth over Doug’s cock and lowered his left hand in order to touch his own cock. Doug caught Kirill’s wrist halfway, twisting his arm behind him again, and then gingerly pulled his fingers out of Kirill’s mouth.

     - A culprit is not allowed to do anything without permission, - Doug muttered, his hot breath searing Kirill’s ear.

     - Ahh!.. Please, sir! – Kirill whined, rubbing his hips fervently against Doug’s cock.

     - Please what? – Doug murmured and licked Kirill behind the ear. He did not know what Kirill would prefer first: to get his hand released? to have his cock touched? or perhaps to be entered?

     - Doug!.. Ngh… Your dick… Put it in me!.. – Kirill whimpered, unable to stay in character anymore. Doug’s sweet torture got the best of him.

     Doug was stunned for a split second and withdrew his cock from under Kirill’s crotch, releasing his hand and gazing at him hungrily and affectionately at the same time. Kirill again leaned on the wall with both hands and raised his ass a little more in a silent invitation.

     Doug planted an appreciative kiss on Kirill’s neck, fondling his sides and hips, and then pressed his saliva-coated fingers into his partner’s entrance. It took him only a few stretching movements to prepare him, because Kirill’s anus was used to their regular lovemaking. Kirill took a couple of deep breaths to relax, and Doug entered him slowly and carefully, trying not to cause pain due to the lack of lubrication. Closing his eyes, Kirill gasped and moaned at the sensation of Doug’s hot cock stretching him inside. It felt so good, so satisfactory, so right, as ever. Doug and Kirill felt wired to each other and to the universe.

     Filling Kirill to capacity, Doug began to move slowly, going all the way through his partner. The friction without a lubricant was felt on the sensitive skin of his penis more intensely than usual. The heat and pleasure grew rapidly, and Doug thought that tonight he would probably be able to test the limits of his duration of sex.

     Kirill was swinging his hips towards his partner, while his straining and twitching cock remained untouched. He was receiving an acute tantalizing pleasure from the feeling of Doug’s cock that seared him, as if impressing him with a seal of belonging. Kirill felt that he should belong to Doug and be his partner, his friend, his wife, his toy, to be his anything and everything.

     Gripping Kirill tightly by the hips, Doug was gradually but surely increasing the speed of thrusting. He wondered how long he was going to last if he deliberately restrained his ejaculation in order to drive Kirill to orgasm with untouched cock.

     Kirill vibrated with lustful passion, moving his hips more and more erratically. His hands were slippery with sweat, and he tried not to tip over, although Doug held him tight. His sweet spot pulsed with heat and pleasure, and every stroke of Doug’s penis pushed him closer to the edge of ecstasy. His own cock was throbbing and burning for relief, and his mind was filled with nothing but Doug, whom he damned and blessed at the same time for this excruciating pleasure.

     Doug sped up even more and pounded into Kirill hard and fast, making him unable to muffle his voice. Kirill’s passionate moans filled the large space of the workshop and echoed off the high walls and ceiling. Doug was experiencing no less pleasure than Kirill, straining hard not to cum earlier than his partner. He groaned through his teeth, slightly tossing his head back and closing his eyes.

     Kirill was completely messed up, feeling as if he was blazing. His longer locks of hair fell on his face in disarray, his mouth was open and let out saliva, and his knees trembled. A few seconds of frantic grinding movements on Doug’s cock made him black-out in ecstasy for a split-second and jet his sperm on the wall with a drawling moan, shuddering all over.

     The next moment, Kirill’s legs gave way, and Doug caught him, passing his right arm under Kirill’s arms and leaning himself against the wall with his left hand. Doug felt Kirill’s ring of muscles squeeze around him tight, making it difficult for him to move inside. He thrust into Kirill one last time as deep as he could and shuddered, spilling into him with a groan.

     For a few moments, the partners were catching their breath. Doug gingerly pulled out of Kirill and looked at him. Kirill hung limply on Doug's arm, resting his head on his partner's chest. Doug gingerly brushed the long hair strands away from Kirill’s face and saw that he was lit up with a blissful and oblivious smile. Seeing Kirill like this made him feel happy. He waited for Kirill to come to his senses, sniffing and lightly kissing the top of his head. Finally, Kirill opened his eyes and looked up at Doug, parting his lips slightly. Doug bowed his head to kiss him, while Kirill embraced his partner’s neck with his left hand.

     A few moments after the serene and chaste kiss, Doug lifted his head and gently got Kirill to stand up on his feet. Kirill pulled on his briefs and pants, feeling Doug’s sperm leak out of him down his legs. They did it outdoors for the first time, and there was no means to clean up. Kirill mused that since Doug was responsible for this, it would be right to borrow one of his undergarments, fortunately, they were very similar in hip measurement. He looked at his partner who had already zipped up his trousers and buckled his belt. Unlike him, Doug looked just as impeccable hero cop as he was before their sex.

     - I’ll take you to your apartment, - Doug said spontaneously.

     - You want to stay overnight at mine? – Kirill said with a coy smile.

     - No, I’m going back home, - Doug said matter-of-factly and noticed Kirill purse his lips in displeasure.

     Kirill was annoyed that his partner was being so insensitive. He believed that after they had sex, it would be natural to go home and sleep together, but Doug did not seem to understand the importance of this and was ruining Kirill’s plans of conquering his partner’s heart. Kirill crossed his arms over his chest and took on an offended look. Doug sighed and scratched his head. He thought that he had found a good partner for work and no-strings sex on occasions, but apparently it turned out that he got himself a boyfriend.

     - Wanna come back to my place? – Doug asked softly.

     Nodding with a joyful smile, Kirill clasped Doug’s arm in his arms and pulled him towards the exit. When he got into the car, he felt a happy tiredness from the long day and could not keep his eyes open. Doug was driving home through the empty streets of the sleeping city. He chuckled quietly, briefly glancing at Kirill, who was snoring peacefully in the passenger seat next to him. He realised that from that day on he would have more worries and responsibilities, owing to his partner. But even so, he knew that he would treasure this midsummer night in his heart forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Thank you for being a fan of the Double Decker: Doug & Kirill anime and reading my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I'm looking forward to your feedback and ideas about Doug & Kirill! ;)


	6. Let's dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing is secret that shall not be made manifest.” Doug and Kirill spill the truth about them.

     The alarm clock went off, waking Doug and Kirill from the sweet morning sleep. Yesterday they returned late at night and now both felt they would prefer to stay in bed a while longer. Doug stretched his arms, yawning, and turned to face Kirill. Both partners were naked and lay on their side, sharing Doug’s duvet.

     - We’d better not be late today, - Doug murmured, looking at Kirill’s sleepy face. Kirill opened his eyes and puckered up his lips for the morning kiss. Doug obliged and then got out of bed to get dressed.

     - Doug, may I borrow one of your briefs? Mine is all dirty, - Kirill got out of bed when Doug put on his trousers.

     - Okay. Put your dirty things in the laundry basket, - Doug said, buckling up his belt.

     Kirill opened one of the closets where, he knew, Doug stored his clothes and underwear, and chose briefs that fit him more or less. Kirill put on his top and was pulling on his pants, when Doug went to the bathroom for the morning wash and shave.

     - Please don’t dawdle today, - Doug said casually, entering the bathroom.

     - Oh, wait for me, - Kirill popped into the bathroom after his partner.

     He put his underwear into the laundry, while Doug lathered his face with a shaving foam.

     - May I? – Kirill pointed at the bottle of the foam and took it after a small nod of his partner.

     He started shaving about a year ago, realising that a beard did not match his hairstyle. His facial hair was sparse and light in colour, but he still preferred to shave every day, except for days off at home.

     - Take a new one, those are quite blunt, - Doug handed him a package of razors, when Kirill reached out to take one from the shelf under the mirror.

     - Huh, thank you, - Kirill looked in the mirror and saw his reflection next to Doug.

     Their faces had serious, focused expressions, but were covered with the foam, and their hair was in a state of chaos after sleep. When Doug and Kirill looked at each other in the mirror, they cracked up with laughter. Giggling now and then, the partners finished shaving. After that, Doug combed his hair, slightly wetting his unruly waves to smooth them, while Kirill was left without a comb.

     - You can use that one, - Doug pointed at a comb sticking out of a plastic cup. Kirill took it out and saw that it had a few broken teeth.

     - Thanks, - Kirill made a wry face. This was so much like his partner.

     He combed his hair in his usual style with what was available, mentally thanking himself for supplying a toothbrush a few days ago and taking a note to bring his own comb next time. Soon they were done with the morning routines and left for work. Before driving to Seven-O, the partners dropped by a small café on the corner of the street for a cup of coffee with a burger.

     The day before, Travis had cancelled their mission in the Primus academy, and the detectives had to deal with the considerable amount of paperwork collected over the past few days. But, despite the directive of Travis, Max and Yuri went to the academy after lunch in order to prevent another attack of the Anthem-abuser. Max figured that the culprit was still in the school, and had a few suspects in mind. Doug and Kirill followed her and Yuri for support if anything were to happen.

     Preventing a young person from taking the slippery path of using drugs was a matter of honour for Max, because she had a tragic story in the past. She’d had a best friend named Connor, whom she had expected to invite her to prom at their school. But before the prom, Connor had told her his secret. Inwardly, he had always perceived himself as a woman. He had tried to subdue and hide his true self from others, but he was who he was and wanted to throw off the mask that was a heavy burden for him.

     When Max had learnt Connor’s secret, she had accepted everything, because her feelings for Connor were true. She had cut off her beautiful hair to look like a boy in support of her beloved friend. She had accepted to become a boyfriend for Connor, but the others had rejected them. They had not been allowed into the ballroom. After that, Connor had turned to drugs and left the city, never coming back. Since that time, she had been hating dance parties.

     Yuri shared this story with Doug and Kirill, when Max rushed to pursue the girl who got addicted to the Anthem and committed all the attacks on the girls from the school. Max did her job brilliantly, quickly detaining the culprit outside the school’s grounds, just like Travis instructed. When Kirill heard the story of Max, he had an idea to arrange a dance party for Max as well as for the other members of Seven-O.

     - Yuri, what about a dance party for Max tonight? We can bring cakes and music that she likes to our office! – Kirill’s eyes gleamed with enthusiasm.

     - Nice idea, Kirill-san, thank you. I’ll help you with this, - Yuri smiled.

     - Great! We can make it a surprise for her! What do you think, Doug? – Kirill looked at his partner.

     - I suppose, why not, - Doug also thought that Kirill’s suggestion was good. Sometimes his partner came up with brilliant ideas, and he loved it.

     - We can also invite Derick-san and Milla-san, - Yuri said, smiling.

     - That’s right! – Kirill beamed, looking excited.

     He called his brother to invite him and Derick and also help him arrange the party, and Valery gladly agreed to come. When Max returned, the police force arrived to take over, and the detectives headed off to the office. Max and Yuri went on Max’s motorcycle, while Doug and Kirill went on the police car and stopped at a large supermarket on the way to the Seven-O headquarters to buy refreshments and cakes for the party.

     As expected from a smart boss, Travis was in the know of all the latest events and invited Max to chat about it. Meanwhile, the other members of Seven-O moved their desks and decorated the office. Milla and Derick brought a lovely gateau in the shape of a motorcycle. When everything was ready, Kirill ran to call Max to the party.

     - Trouble! Max, come quick! – he pretended to be worried, running into the canteen where Max was talking with Travis. Alarmed, Max hurried after Kirill and opened the door of their office.

     - Surprise! – the Seven-O members and their guests cheered her together.

     - Have a cake, come on, come on! – Kirill beckoned her to the gateau.

     - I knew the motorcycle was a bad idea, - Derick joked.

     - Kirill-san set the whole thing, - Yuri looked at her girlfriend with a smile.

     - He said he was going to bring everything you like, - Derick added.

     Soon after the start, Travis also joined the party. They all felt relaxed and in a good mood, as if it was their second home. Kirill hung around with Doug, performing a robot-dance in front of him.

     - Yeah, I think it’s really cool, - Doug smiled, his eyes being sincere and tender.

     - Really? – Kirill beamed, staring at his partner. Doug had never praised him before.

     - Oi, dance party without dancing? What the hell? – Deana questioned. – Apple! Can you put on some music?

     - Doctor Apple! – he countered and then added more peacefully: – Okay, there is a DJ-mixer in the lab.

     - I’ll help you bring it, - Derick offered. He always took care of his friends.

     Dr. Apple and Derick brought the musical equipment. Fortunately, Dr. Apple had good skills of handling DJ-mixers; he started playing the first track.

     - Derik-san, let’s dance, - Valery pulled his boss by the hand to the centre of the improvised dance floor.

     - Me too, - Yuri approached Max.

     - Kirill-san, - Kay invited her senpai to dance.

     - Eh? Uh, sure, - Kirill muttered awkwardly, as he was still not certain that Kay was not hitting on him.

     The lights were dimmed; the decorations on the walls glowed with neon light, and the disco ball glittered, reflecting flickering sparkles. None of the Seven-O members had professional dancing skills; they just enjoyed moving to the music as good as they could.

     Kirill noticed that Doug started dancing with Deana, and felt a twinge of jealousy. He squinted, intently watching every movement of his partner. Although Doug and Deana were old friends, Kirill thought discontentedly that dancing together, they looked too good for his liking. Moreover, he wanted Doug to dance with him and no one else! Kay noticed that Kirill was distracted and worried about something.

     - Kirill-san, are you alright? - she asked him kindly.

     - Yeah, don’t worry, thank you, - Kirill made an effort to be good to his fellow colleague.

     Fortunately for him, the first music track was over, and some of the dance partners swapped pairs. Valery and Deana approached Kirill and Kay; Valery held out his hand to his brother, and Deana winked at Kay. The next melody was slow, and the dancers performed something in a waltz style. Kirill saw Doug palling around with Derick, and breathed freely again. Now he could pay attention to his dance partner, who was his beloved brother. During the dance, Kirill accidentally bumped into Max, who was waltzing with Yuri.

     - See? Dance party is not so bad, - Kirill said with a small smile.

     - Yeah. Now I like one more thing, - Max smiled back.

     She felt as if she had thrown off the shackles of the past. She knew that she would always treasure the memories of Connor in her heart, because first love could never be forgotten. But her life went on, and she let go of her resentments and felt happy.

     The dancers made another round of waltz in the same pairs, and after that, Dr. Apple put on a faster music. Kirill and Valery swapped with Max and Yuri, so that Kirill was paired with Max. Travis winked at Deana, and Derick held out his hand to Sophie. Doug approached Kay, noticing that she was left without a partner. Kirill glared at him, feeling irritated by his partner's acting like a ladies’ man.

     When the music was over, Travis and Sophie waved goodbye to the rest of the party. Travis had a crush on Sophie since he first saw her, and courted her like an old-fashioned gentleman. This night, he planned to take Sophie to one of the luxurious restaurants of Lisvaletta.

     - The old man’s left, let’s go big tonight! – Deana grinned. She was a keen party animal.

     - Eh? What do you mean? – Max was a little puzzled.

     - Let’s go to a nightclub! It’s Friday night! – Deana raised her hand up, standing in the middle of the group.

     - But why, Deana-san? Are you not enjoying here? – Kay spread her hands in confusion.

     - Oh, don’t be so boring, Kay. We can’t even have drinks here! Plus, Apple should have some fun too, – Deana cast a meaningful look at Dr. Apple, who blushed immediately.

     - I think it’s a great idea! – Derick cheered and looked at his partner-employee. Valery nodded.

     - Um, I don’t know… I’ve never been to nightclubs and don’t know what to do there… - Dr. Apple looked away, feeling confused. He was the youngest in Seven-O and a little shy.

     - Come on, Apple! I’ve never been either! – Kirill encouraged him, bringing his fists to his chest emotionally; he was excited about going out with Doug and the others.

     Both Kirill and Dr. Apple were study nerds at school and used to cram a lot instead of going to parties. Apple was a tech geek, and Kirill was a manga buff and used to be seriously interested in studying genetic engineering. Kirill looked at Doug with sparkling eyes, seeking his support.

     - Yeah. We can’t leave you behind, doctor, - Doug said, standing with his hands on his hips. Max and Yuri nodded.

     - Okay, agreed! – Deana grinned widely. She planned to take everyone to her favourite nightclub. – I’ll make a reservation for us in the lounge. Buzz-Cut, call a taxi and keep in mind that there are nine of us!

     - Will do! – Kirill took a telephone directory, and soon three taxi cars arrived at the entrance of the Seven-O headquarters.

     - Let’s go party, yay! – Deana cheered, and the friends headed out for a night on the town. All of them were in high spirits, anticipating a great time ahead.

     Deana with Kay and Max with Yuri got into one car, and the remaining two cars were left for the guys. Kirill expected his brother, Derick and Dr. Apple to go in one car, while Doug and himself in the other. The idea of going in the back of a taxi alone with Doug seemed very romantic to him. “I’ll put my hand on his hand… He’ll look at me, and I’ll meet his gaze… And then we’ll kiss all the way, hnnn!..”

     - Dr. Apple is going with us, - Doug’s voice brought Kirill back from the cloudland.

     - Uh, okay… – Kirill scratched his head when he saw his partner getting in the front seat.

     The friends arrived at a luxurious district of Lisvaletta; it was bustling with life every day and night, welcoming everyone with numerous bars, clubs and restaurants. Deana’s favourite nightclub looked ritzy and gave an impression of a place where some would not dare to enter. Deana led them inside, habitually greeting familiar faces. The nightclub was not huge, but spacious enough to hold great parties. It had a round dance floor with a bar on one side and an open lounge with couches and tables on the opposite side. The interior was posh and trendy, with dim stylish lighting. The club was already full of people, many of whom were on the dance floor. The friends made their way to the bar to get some drinks first.

     Kirill felt a little out of place, trying to stay close to his partner. Doug noticed Kirill’s inhibited state and ordered drinks for the two of them, an alcohol cocktail for Kirill and a glass of whiskey for himself. When the bartender put the drinks before them, Kirill exhaled in surprise at the sight of a tall glass of a fancy drink decorated with pieces of fruit.

     - Thank you, - Kirill looked at his partner, feeling very pleased and a little flustered.

     - I hope you enjoy it, - Doug gave him a small smile.

     The friends spent some time at the bar, looking around and chatting, and then headed to the lounge. Their reserved place was a semicircular section formed by a few comfortable couches with a table in the middle and a view of the dance floor.

     - It’s a lovely place, Deana-san. Thank you for bringing us here, - Yuri nicely expressed everyone’s impression.

     - I like it because of the great atmosphere and music, - Deana said, sipping a cocktail.

     - If it’s so great here, let’s go dance! – Derick smiled broadly. He had always been the life and soul of any party.

     Everyone gladly agreed with Derick’s suggestion. Doug and Kirill took off their jackets and put their valuables in the trouser pockets. When Doug rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, Kirill’s eyes were glued on him. Doug looked so hot and seductive that Kirill could not notice anything else. The alcohol got into his head, making him feel ultimately determined to dance with his partner.

     Doug noticed Kirill’s intent gaze; he winked at him, tilting his head to the side a little, and made his way to the dance floor. Kirill followed him, his mind being in a kind of spellbound state. When they reached the centre of the dance floor, Doug turned to face Kirill, and the partners began dancing.

     The funky electronic music was captivating them by its hypnotic beat. Moving to the rythm, Kirill watched his partner dancing up-close for the first time. Doug was nowhere near a professional dancer, but his dance moves were cool and groovy. Kirill could sense an intangible sex appeal emanating from him.

     Kirill’s eyes were dilated and gleamed with fascination. Doug looked drop-dead gorgeous; every feature of his face was perfect on its own, altogether creating an alluring image of an embodiment of manly beauty. “He’s my man, and he should belong to me and no one else”, - he thought, looking into the dark green eyes and feeling an irresistible desire to touch him.

     Doug’s gaze was on Kirill as well; he was charmed by the agile and graceful moves of his partner’s lithe body so close to him. He liked the way Kirill looked, transcending the boundaries of conventional standards of beauty. “How can he be so beautiful?” – he wondered in his mind. Despite this, he perceived Kirill solely as a man, whose effeminacy made him incredibly intriguing. Besides of that, Doug thought that Kirill was fun to have around and knew that he would never be bored with him.

     Doug looked into Kirill’s eyes that seemed to him like an abyss he was falling into, and could not comprehend what was going on with him. He had always been free, like a bird in the sky, but now he was captivated by the charms of these ice-blue, fathomless eyes. He knew that Kirill had fallen for him and was all his to take. “Is this really a time when I won’t be free anymore?” – he wondered and realised that he was in love.

     The music beat was in sync with the heartbeat of the partners; the song lyrics sounded like their love song. All of a sudden, Doug and Kirill felt as if there were just the two of them on the dance floor. Everything happened quickly; before they knew it, they started kissing.

     Their eyes were closed, and their tongues licked each other, greeting. Doug and Kirill savoured and explored one another, relishing the feeling of the agile, vibrant flesh of each other in the mouth. Kirill’s fingers intertwined with the soft waves of hair on the back of Doug’s head, while Doug hugged Kirill by the waist with one hand, holding his nape with the other hand.

     Kirill felt as if Doug was the centre of his universe, and he would fall into a black hole if he let him go. His head was spinning as Doug’s hot, slick tongue was dancing in his mouth together with his own tongue. The partners were mesmerized by each other, and the world around them was fading and disappearing. They could not get enough of their tango of tongues.

     - Ooh la la, - Max murmured, looking at the kissing partners with a playful smile. Derick gave a small whistle and blushed; Valery frowned.

     - Shall we do the same? – Yuri put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

     Instead of answering, Max wrapped her arm around Yuri’s waist and covered her lips with hers, starting a tender kiss. The other members of Seven-O were dumbfounded at the sight of the soul kiss of Doug and Kirill, but when Max and Yuri followed their example, not only the detectives had their jaws hit the floor. None of the Seven-O members gave a thought about the relations between Doug and Kirill, except for Deana, who guessed something thanks to her exceptional intuition.

     Derick and Valery were dancing alongside Doug and Kirill; they slowed down and stopped, looking in the direction of the two. Derick glanced at his frowning partner with an awkward smile. Doug’s passionate kiss with Valery’s brother hit him like a bucket of cold water. Derick had known Doug for a few years and could tell that his best friend was not an impulsive type and would not do this kind of thing in front of everyone. As for Kirill, he had been noticing that the young detective became flustered every time when talking about his senior partner, making it blindingly obvious that he had a crush on Doug. Derick was not sure whether Kirill’s feelings were reciprocated, but when he saw Doug and Kirill engage in a hardcore kissing like teenagers at a prom, it became undoubtedly clear to him that his best friend fell hard for Kirill.

     Valery realised that his younger brother was in love, and this made him worried. He was concerned about Doug’s intentions regarding Kirill and assumed that this man was just playing with him. Valery took a mental note to talk about this with his brother seriously sometime later.

     - Derick-san, I know you are friends with him, - Valery said in Derick’s ear and nodded towards the kissing partners. - Could you talk to him about what we see now? I worry about my brother and want to know that he won’t be deceived in any way.

     - I promise you, I’ll talk to Doug about this, Milla. But I know he is a good guy and won’t cause any harm to Kirill, - Derick said calmly and seriously.

     - I trust you, - Valery said with a small smile, looking into the eyes of his boss.

     - F*****g hell! Stop sucking face already, will you?! – Deana’s voice made them give a start of surprise. – Buzz-Cut, contain yourself!

     Doug and Kirill flinched, interrupting the kiss; Deana was standing before them with her hands on her hips and looked irritated. Doug quickly removed his hands from Kirill, who reluctantly released his partner’s neck, leaving one hand on Doug’s chest. Blushing crimson, Kirill could not bring himself to look at Deana and the others. However, despite the embarrassment, he felt that he did everything right by showing everyone that Doug was his.

     - I’ll go get us drinks, - Doug said with a bashful smile, grabbing at the excuse to escape for a while.

     He turned to head to the bar and stumbled across Derik and Valery. Derick looked away, ducking his head in embarrassment at the sight of his best friend’s current state. Doug’s cheeks were flushed, and his lips were slightly swollen and glistened from kissing; he glanced at Valery nervously, feeling abashed under the intent gaze of Kirill’s brother. Although Doug had no regrets about what had just happened, he instinctively felt Valery’s righteous indignation at laying hands on his beloved little brother.

     - I think it’s time for us to leave, - Valery said in a cold tone and looked at Derick.

     - Yeah, we are leaving, and you guys stay and have fun! – Derick agreed with his partner and laughed awkwardly, bringing his hand to the back of his head.

     - Please take care of Kirill. I count on you, - Valery addressed Doug in a calm and serious tone.

     - Got it, - Doug replied in the same way. Valery’s words sounded like an approval of his relationship with Kirill. He nodded to him and went to the bar.

     - Are you already leaving, Milla? – Kirill heard Derick’s loud voice and came closer to his brother.

     - Yeah, it’s rather late. Tomorrow is a working day for us, - Valery smiled, putting his hand on Kirill’s shoulder. – I hope you won’t do any stupid things, Kirill, - he gave his brother a meaningful look, nodding in the direction Doug had gone.

     Kirill realised that Valery was not aware of how deep his relationship with Doug had become. He felt embarrassed to talk about it with anyone, but he could not hide the truth from his brother. Valery was his only family, and Kirill needed his understanding and support.

     - Milla, I love him, and we’ve already … - Kirill said in Valery’s ear and trailed off, looking away.

     - It seems that my little brother’s all grown up now. We’ll talk about this next time, Kirill, - Valery said in his brother’s ear, and Kirill lowered his eyes, blushing.

     - Don’t worry, Milla, we’ll look after him! – Deana’s loud and cheerful voice behind him gave Kirill a jolt.

     Deana flung her arm around his neck, grinning mischievously. Kirill sighed, giving a wry look at his fellow colleague, who, he knew, was very sassy and unpredictable. Dr. Apple, Kay, Max and Yuri approached them as well to say goodbye to Derick and Milla.

     - Alright, my dear friends, enjoy the party and see you later! – Derick raised his thumb up, grinning, and Valery humbly smiled.

     - Take care! See you! – the Seven-O agents waved to them, and Derick and Milla made their way out.

     - Shall we go to the lounge to chill out a bit? – Max suggested.

     - Yeah. Doug went to order us drinks anyway, - Deana said and dragged Kirill towards the lounge, hugging him by the neck. - I knew that you had a crush on Doug, - Deana poked him lightly on the cheek with her finger; prankish sparkles were glinting in her eyes.

     Kirill flinched; Deana was damn right and hit the nail on the head. His relationship with Doug was a very personal and sensitive topic for him, and he did not want to put it on display. Kirill whistled softly, pretending to see something very interesting on the ceiling.

     Right from the start, Deana had been noticing the way Kirill looked at Doug, leaving no doubts that he had a soft spot for him. Despite the fact that Doug had never shown his personal attitude to Kirill, Deana’s intuition told her that there was something more going on between the boys than just kisses.

     Deana licked her upper lip, anticipating a great fun coming her way. Teasing the two love-birds was a hella delicious treat to munch! What could be more fun than trolling a lovesick Kirill, was only taunting his beloved partner. Making someone like Doug feel flustered and uncover his secret was the kind of challenge she needed to reaffirm her detective abilities to herself. She got all excited and set her sights on cracking Doug; winning a victory over him would be really like a cherry on the cake.

     Deana knew very well that Doug was just as shrewd as herself, thus being a tough nut to crack. But, fortunately for her, his naive partner was a weak link in the Doug and Kirill Double-Decker tandem. Hence, the first step she planned was a blitz on Kirill to quickly extract all the spicy information from him before his partner came to his rescue. Deana knew that Kirill was going to resist, but she had already figured out his soft spot and was set on cracking him before finding a way to outsmart Doug.

     The Seven-O agents sat down on the couches, Dr. Apple and Yuri in the centre, flanked by Deana and Kay on one side, and Max and Kirill on the other. Deana kicked off the campaign.

     - Neh, Kay, it seems like we have a competitor, - she gave her partner an inconspicuous wink, inviting her to play along.

     Being a lovely goody-goody, Kay was not fascinated by the idea of playing pranks on her colleagues, but at the same time she was curious about what kind of stunt Deana was going to pull this time.

     - Doug-san is very popular, - Kay had a faraway look on her cute face. Kirill tensed up.

     - And I know why, - Deana said with a sly smile.

     - Can you tell us, if it’s not a secret? – quiet and humble Yuri joined the conversation. Kirill’s heart began thumping.

     - They say he’s very good in bed, - Deana said, slightly covering her mouth in a conspiratorial gesture.

     Kay cupped her cheek with her hand, blushing. Kirill froze, his heart skipping a beat. He dreaded the thought of Doug having an affair with someone and hiding it from him. He also feared that if the girls wanted to win Doug’s heart, they had good chances compared to him, because they were girls after all, and very pretty girls, while he was a man and could never compete with them. He felt being seized by panic.

     - Who says that?! – Kirill jumped up from his seat, high anxiety showing on his face. Everyone looked at him, and he suddenly felt like falling into a trap with no chance of escape.

     - Why are you so worked up, Buzz-Cut? – Deana said quizzically.

     - Because… because... Doug doesn’t sleep with anyone! – Kirill blurted out and blinked, realising that he goofed up.

     - Really? Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Apparently, our Veteran is celibate, neh? – Deana lightly nudged Kay with a mischievous wink.

     - Deana-san! – Kay chided and blushed even more, altogether with the rest of the party.

     - He is not!.. – Kirill stood up for his partner, letting his guard down completely.

     - How do you know? – Deana said, raising her eyebrow expressively.

     Everyone’s eyes were directed at him. Standing before his friends, Kirill gaped like a fish thrown out of water, unable to say anything in his and Doug’s defense. He could not come up with any reasonable explanation of the mutually exclusive statements he had just made. He realised that he had swallowed Deana’s bait, spilling what he wanted to keep secret for the time being, at least until he felt certain about his relationship with Doug.

     - Relax, Buzz-Cut, we got it, - Deana waved at him dismissively. Kay and Dr. Apple looked aside, blushing hard.

     Kirill was burning with shame, bowing his head to hide his reddened face behind his long side bangs; he wished the ground would swallow him up right away. The delicate subject of his relationship with Doug was revealed, and his fellow colleagues knew that he slept with him. Kirill felt so exposed and embarrassed, as if he was caught naked and jerking off. He could not think of anything better than to run away to find Doug, and rushed across the dance floor towards the bar.

     - Ah, I can’t !.. Look at him!.. He ran to complain to his boyfriend! – Deana rolled with laughter. She had a lot of fun this evening.

     - You shouldn’t be so harsh with him, he’s a nice guy, - Max chided her friend amicably. She and the other Seven-O members sympathized with Kirill.

     - Oh, come on! It’s so funny! – Deana said, wiping the small drops of tears of laughter in the corners of her eyes. She enjoyed her victory, although it was quick and easy.

     Meanwhile, Doug had time to cool off after the kiss. He went outside to the club’s porch to breathe some fresh air and clear his head; after that, he went to the bar to buy drinks for his fellow colleagues. He chose alcohol cocktails for Kirill, Deana and Yuri, a non-alcohol cocktail for Kay, a bottle of cider for Max, a pint of beer for Dr. Apple, and another glass of whiskey for himself. Feeling a little hungry, he also ordered a large pizza to share and then went to join everyone.

     Doug came to the lounge just after Kirill ran off to look for him; the partners did not see each other in the crowd. The first thing that caught his eyes was the absence of Kirill; then he noticed that Kay and Dr. Apple cast weird, embarrassed glances at him. Max and Yuri whispered something to each other, and Deana had a serious face. The strange looks of his colleagues made him feel uneasy, but he kept his countenance inscrutable. Doug had a suspicion that Kirill did not just go to the toilet, and guessed that Deana could make fun of him because of the kiss on the dance floor.

     Although Doug did not know that Kirill had already spilled the beans about the depth of their relationship, he expected Deana to taunt him regarding the kiss. He knew that Deana was no less astute and experienced detective than himself, plus she had a sharp tongue and did not mind using coarse language. Doug prepared to hold the defense line under Deana’s fire, but, unfortunately for him, he did not know that the advantage was on the opponent’s side.

     - I ordered some drinks and pizza. The waiter said he’d bring them in a few minutes, - Doug said, sitting down on the outer side of the couch next to Max.

     - Thank you! How much do I owe you, Doug-san? - Dr. Apple pulled out his wallet.

     - Don’t worry, it’s on me, - Doug made a small gesture of halt with his palm.

     - It’s very kind of you, Doug-san, - Yuri smiled.

     - Don’t mention it, - he replied with a small smile and then looked at the dance floor, trying to catch sight of Kirill.

     - He went to look for you. I think he should be back soon, - Deana said nonchalantly.

     - Huh, okay, - Doug nodded. After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke again. – What did you guys talk about?

     - About you. With your partner, - Deana said, folding her arms across her chest.

     - Okay, – Doug felt uneasy, but kept his usual deadpan demeanor.

     - He let us know that you had sex with him, – Deana made the knight’s move.

     Doug realised that he was getting into hot water. His colleagues stared at him, and it felt so embarrassing for the first time in his life. He could control his facial expression, but could not prevent his blood from rushing into his face. Keeping the poker face, Doug turned red as a tomato.

     - Sorry, but it’s not your business, - he said casually and crossed his arms over his chest as well.

     - I’m afraid, it’s our business, because the Seven-O detectives are expected to adhere to high moral principles, - Deana continued in a serious tone.

     - Do you have an issue with the fact that we are both men? – Doug retorted with a wry smile; he figured that the best defense was offence.

     - Me being that narrow-minded? Perish the thought! – Deana made a dismissive gesture. – The issue is that Buzz-Cut is your lower-ranking colleague, Doug, - she added, looking at him seriously.

     - Well, what of it? – Doug shrugged, but inwardly felt an impending danger.

     - I hope you realise that your actions can be regarded as sexual harassment, - Deana turned up the heat. – And I’m sure you understand the consequences of this for you and your future career. Stop making passes at him, Doug.

     His eyes widened for a split-second in mortification. Doug felt that he might get to know what a heart attack was like. His blood rushed down from his face, so that now his cheeks had red splotches. He realised instantly that telling his colleagues that he would abstain from Kirill would be an utter and complete disgrace, and no less disgrace would be telling them that it was Kirill who asked him for sex. He could not inflict such a dishonour on himself and knew that he would rather die than do that. It flashed through his mind that he had only one way to save face.

     - Constable Vrubel and I are in a relationship, - Doug said in a calm and serious tone, looking in Deana’s eyes.

     - Really? It’s so sweet! Squeee! – Deana beamed, cupping her cheeks with her palms.

     Doug swallowed nervously and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. A moment before, Deana was about to nail him to the wall, and now she was fangirling over him and Kirill. Max rolled her eyes with a wry smile; Dr. Apple cleared his throat, and Kay gave a small nervous laughter; Deana shone with joy at her victory, and only Yuri kept calm and smiling.

     Doug reflected that his coming out had given him hell, but now when it was publicly known that he and Kirill were in a relationship, it felt as a great relief. Now he was officially Kirill’s boyfriend, and he went along with that. At this moment, his cell phone rang, and a waiter brought a tray of drinks and a pizza box.

     Meanwhile, Kirill was still away. After Deana made a fool of him, he desperately needed Doug’s support and consolation. “Ugh, these wicked girls!.. Always like this!” – he thought grumpily, looking around for his partner. Kirill did not find him either on the dance floor or at the bar. He ran to the entrance of the nightclub, but Doug was nowhere to be seen. He thought that Doug could be in the men’s room and rushed there, all to no avail.

     Feeling frustrated and abandoned, Kirill squatted against the wall next to the row of mirrors and sinks, reflecting on what had just happened. Remembering how miserable he looked in front of his fellow colleagues made him cringe. He thought bitterly that he took a misstep as a detective by giving away his emotions and letting out his secret so easily.

     “Ugh, baka… What a shame… Am I fit for the detective job in Seven-O or completely useless? Could it be that Doug doesn’t really need me?..” When this thought crossed his mind, Kirill covered his face with his hands, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. The loud music from the dance floor was heard even in the toilet; Kirill was immersed in his gloomy thoughts and did not notice that a man approached him.

     - Oi, are you not crying there? – an unfamiliar voice sounded above him.

     Kirill wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up. Beside him stood a tall man of a macho appearance.

     - Wanna come with me and have some fun, baby? – the man gently put his hand on Kirill’s shoulder close to his neck.

     - Get your hands off me! – Kirill growled in a lower than usual voice, roughly brushing off the unwanted hand; he was angry to hear such a blatant propositioning.

     - You son of a bitch! – the stranger seemed to get angry with Kirill’s snapping tone and gesture.

     Kirill swiftly leaped upon his feet and took off running to the exit. It flashed through his mind that he could be molested and even raped right there in one of the toilet stalls, and no one would probably notice that because of the loud music. He ran to the dance floor and leaned against the wall in a secluded corner, breathing heavily. Kirill shivered when he imagined how disgraced and defiled he would feel if that happened to him. The mere thought of someone else doing with his body what no one but Doug was allowed to made him shudder with disgust. He knew that he was too weak to fight back, and the man could rape him using a condom and get away with it. Being a cop would not help him in that situation at all, and even worse, falling a victim of rape would make him feel humiliated twice as much.

     Kirill felt so alone and vulnerable that tears flowed from his eyes. “Doug, where are you, when I need you most?!..” – Kirill invoked and suddenly remembered that he could call him on the phone. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took his phone out of the pocket on his pants. Kirill pressed the buttons to find the dear name in the list, and rang up, his heart going pit-a-pat.

     - Hello, - Doug’s calm and deep voice on the phone had a sedative effect on him.

     - Where have you gone? I’m looking for you! – Kirill said touchily.

     - I’m waiting for you together with everyone. Where are you? – Doug asked calmly.

     - I’m coming, - Kirill ended the call abruptly, as his own voice quivered tearfully.

     Approaching the lounge, Kirill saw everyone around the table with drinks and a pizza in the middle. He wanted to sit next to Doug, but, alas, it was impossible, because there was not enough room near him. There was an empty seat on the opposite side of the table, next to Deana. She tapped on the couch with a mischievous grin, cueing him to join her. Kirill sighed and dragged along towards Deana, feeling despondent about the prospect of falling into her clutches. He had no doubts that she was going to taunt him again.

     When Kirill appeared in the distance, the Seven-O agents had recovered from Deana’s tricks and were chatting amiably. Deana’s sharp eyes were the first to notice Kirill.

     - Oi, Doug, your lovesick puppy is back! – Deana grinned. Doug turned and saw his partner approaching from the dance floor. When Kirill sat down, Doug noticed that his eyes were slightly red and swollen.

     - You’d prefer to sit on his lap, neh? – Deana teased, nodding towards Doug, and then noticed Kirill’s tear-stained eyes. - What’s happened? Did you cry, Buzz-Cut? – she suddenly felt a twinge of guilt.

     Kirill bowed his head and looked away. Deana felt uneasy, thinking that she had overdone with teasing Kirill, causing him cry. She put her arm around his shoulders and lightly pinched his cheek, her eyebrows knitting sympathetically.

     - Sorry, I won’t make my little onii-chan cry anymore, - she cooed.

     Doug sipped his whiskey and looked away with a wry smile; Max shook her head skeptically; they knew that Deana was an incorrigible prankster.

     - Dear all, let’s try the pizza! – Kay was very curious to have a taste of it, and everyone remembered that they were a little hungry.

     The pizza was quickly gone along with the drinks, and after that, the girls felt like kicking up their heels on the dance floor.

     - Let’s dance! – Deana shouted and nudged Kirill to let her out.

     Doug stood up, letting Max and Yuri pass. He noticed that Kirill hesitated to go to the dance floor, so he stayed. When the two of them were left alone, Doug sat down and looked at his partner. Kirill could not hold back a moan as he dashed to Doug and hugged him by the neck. He had been waiting for this moment for so long! He could finally relieve his worries, sharing them with his partner. Kirill sat down next to him and felt Doug’s arm hug him around the waist, stroking comfortingly.

     - What’s happened? - Doug asked quietly.

     - I looked for you everywhere, - Kirill began, leaning his head on Doug’s shoulder and hugging him around the waist. – When I was in the toilet, a stranger tried to hit on me. I was scared of… you know… and ran away.

     - I’m sorry, - Doug sighed; his voice was sincere. - I shouldn’t have left you so quickly. Really, sorry.

     - It wouldn’t have happened if we were married, - Kirill said touchily. – The girls wouldn’t pick on me, and I wouldn’t have run away. And if you wore a wedding ring, girls wouldn’t throw themselves at you, - Kirill said, tracing circles on Doug’s chest with his finger.

     - I’ll bear it in mind, - Doug said calmly, nuzzling the top of Kirill’s head.

     Doug remembered that it was not the first time that Kirill hinted at their getting married. He was not going to promise anything yet; he was a man who always kept his word, and this quality made him respected both by his peers and his superiors. He was going to do exactly what he said – bear this in mind.

     - Oi, are you two done with cuddling? It’s gooey as f***! – Deana shouted, emerging like a jack-in-the-box surprise. Both partners were startled, Kirill giving a small jolt with a high-pitched “Eeh!”.

     - Baka Buzz-Cut, can you stop clinging to him already? Nobody is going to steal him from you! – Deana chided mockingly.

     Kirill scratched his head, looking at Deana with a sheepish smile, and Doug chuckled, raising an eyebrow meaningfully. He wondered whether this was Deana’s subtle way of teasing him by hinting that he was not very popular with women. Max, Yuri, Dr. Apple and Kay approached them to find out if everything was alright with their friends.

     - Come on, guys! Let’s go dance! – Max said, making an inviting gesture with her hand.

     Kirill hesitated; Deana interrupted him in the middle of a very important conversation with Doug, and what he really wanted now was to stay alone with his partner a little longer.

     - Oi, let’s go! You’ll have plenty of time for petting at home, - Deana said casually, and everyone turned red again.

     Kirill stood up with a sigh, and Deana immediately hugged his neck and dragged him to the dance floor, Doug and the others following them. Kirill was surrounded by the girls in a circle; the music was dancy, and the alcohol made his body feel lighter and more agile. Soon he plunged into a groovy disco together with his friends. The Seven-O agents hang out dancing together until the nightclub closed at about five in the morning. Deana called a taxi, and the friends went outside to wait for the cars.

     They were drunk, except for Kay and Yuri, and walked hugging each other. Max was leaning on Yuri, Kay was supporting Dr. Apple, and Kirill was clinging to Doug’s arm. Deana quickly assessed the situation and clasped Doug’s other arm, accidentally on purpose. She could not miss the chance to make fun of these two love-birds. No wonder Kirill went nuts over this blatant encroachment on his partner.

     - Oi, Deana, what are you doing? - he asked anxiously.

     - Don’t ask stupid questions, baka. He is a free, unmarried man, - Deana grinned. She was not into Doug and had several admirers to choose from, but riling Kirill was hella entertaining.

     - Doug is my partner, you know? - Kirill was getting peeved.

     - I’ll tell you a secret. In Seven-O, we are all partners to each other, - Deana leaned closer to Doug’s shoulder.

     - Ugh! Can you get off him then?! Throw yourself at someone else! – Kirill said in exasperation.

     - Bug off, Buzz-Cut! – Deana was a bit miffed. Doug rolled his eyes, wondering what he would be supposed to do if Kirill and Deana started a cat fight over him.

     - Doug! – Kirill appealed to his partner in the hope of support. Deana seemed to completely ignore him, and Kirill yanked at Doug’s arm so that the three of them nearly toppled over.

     - Nice try! – Deana laughed, pulling Doug back, and the partners swung to her side, awkwardly raising their legs and barely keeping the balance.

     Doug was quietly freaking out at participating in this drunken ballet; he envisioned that the marriage was bound to give him grey hair. Kirill and Deana were tugging him back and forth, while the other members of Seven-O, except for Yuri, were gaping at them in a daze.

     - Let go of him, he is my … um … he is my … erm … - Kirill struggled to define his relationship with Doug, tugging him by the arm.

     - … boyfriend, - Yuri prompted obligingly with a kind smile, and the friends stared at her in surprise.

     - Yeah… - Kirill drawled out dreamily, having heard this word in relation to Doug for the first time. – Eh?! – he woke up, realising what had just been said.

     - Baka Buzz-Cut doesn’t understand anything, as usual, - Deana grumbled and released Doug’s arm.

     Doug and Kirill swung to the opposite side by inertia; they managed not to fall over, flailing their arms and legs in the air, as if making a clumsy dance move. At this moment, the taxi arrived, and Deana got into the first car.

     - Alright guys, we’re going, bye-bye! – she waved to Doug and Kirill, who were still holding each other.

     - See you! Take care! – Kay and Dr. Apple joined Deana in the taxi. Max and Yuri also waved goodbye and left in the second car.

     - Where do you want to go? To your apartment or mine? – Doug asked softly.

     - To yours, - Kirill said calmly.

     The partners sat in the back of the taxi, and Doug told the driver his address. Kirill wrapped his arm around Doug’s shoulders and stroked his partner’s cheek with the other hand. Doug leaned in for a kiss, gently hugging Kirill with one hand. The bright rays of the dawn illuminated the sleeping city. “We are kissing in the back of a taxi… Life is good!” - Kirill thought, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> Thanks for reading my D&K fan story! 
> 
> And a lot of thanks to the creators of the amazing Double Decker characters! I enjoyed rendering them 😊


	7. The partners' weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug goes to meet his friends without Kirill, who finds something to do and learns a little more about his partner.

     The clock reached eleven when Kirill was woken up by rays of sunlight falling on his face through the window. He looked at his partner, who was still sleeping next to him. Doug lay on his back, with his head slightly turned towards Kirill and his hand lying on his chest. Kirill stared at his partner’s completely relaxed sleepy face, disheveled hair, closed eyes and parted lips. Doug was snoring softly, his chest going up and down slowly and steadily. Kirill smiled, thinking that at the moment his partner looked like an innocent sleeping boy, rather than a valiant hero.

     He stretched out his arm and lightly brushed his fingertip along Doug’s eyebrows, traced the lines of his nose and sensual lips. Suppressing a sneeze, he unwittingly woke his partner from sleep. Doug slowly opened his eyes and saw a hand with fingers spread out hovering over his face, like in one of those horror movies. He blinked and turned his face to Kirill.

     - What are you doing? – he asked quietly, looking bewildered.

     - N-nothing, - Kirill removed his hand with an awkward smile.

     Doug stretched and yawned, then got out of bed and went to the bathroom, while Kirill was eyeing his partner’s narrow, muscular backside. Doug returned with wet hair, looking fresh and wearing only slippers. He often walked around his home naked immediately after bathing, but his partner was not used to this sight. Kirill stared at Doug’s manhood and felt that his own cock was slowly waking up. He got out of bed and approached Doug.

     - I got hard… Can you come with me? – Kirill took him by the hand and led to the bathroom.

     - Sure, - Doug murmured. He also got an erection at the sight of naked Kirill so close to him.

     The bathroom was warm and full of steam; Kirill approached his partner closely, so that their penises touched each other, and Doug gently took Kirill’s in his hand and hugged him around the waist. Kirill gave a moan at the touch and also took Doug’s cock in one hand, laying his other hand on his partner’s shoulder. They began to caress each other rhythmically, feasting their eyes on each other’s facial expressions. Their eyes were filled with erotic tenderness, and their lips were parted and let out steamy breaths and occasional muffled groans. The expressions on their faces were getting more and more sultry as their hands moved faster. Looking at each other with languid eyes, Doug and Kirill simultaneously leaned into a sloppy, wet kiss.

     - I’m gonna soon… ngh… - Kirill exhaled, interrupting the kiss.

     - So quick… - Doug murmured.

     He knew that Kirill still had to learn to hold out longer. He slowed the movement of his hand, but nevertheless, after a few strokes, Kirill ejaculated with a short moan and slumped against him. Doug sighed from the loss of the stimulation, but Kirill promptly slipped down to his knees and wrapped his hand around his partner’s cock.

     - Don’t worry, I’ll make you come nicely, - Kirill smiled, looking up at him, and took the head of Doug’s penis in his mouth.

     Doug gingerly stroked Kirill on the head and took a deep breath; he felt that he was not able to resist this treat and would climax quickly. Kirill caressed Doug’s cock with his lips and tongue gently, but intensely, playing with the scrotum with his other hand. He enjoyed fondling and sucking on Doug’s springy genitals and listening to his pleasured noises. Doug softly hummed with contentment and watched Kirill with his eyes half open and his fingers entangled in his partner’s hair. Kirill intensified the caress, closing his eyes to sharpen his sense of touch, and soon felt that Doug’s cock began to exude precum. He licked it off, holding the head in his mouth and preparing to take his partner’s semen. After a few strokes of his tongue against the slit, Kirill felt that Doug’s cock twitched and filled his mouth with a warm fluid. Doug drawled a low groan and leaned on his partner’s shoulders.

     Kirill pulled back, holding Doug’s sperm in his mouth. He was not sure what to do – either spit it out or swallow. He never imagined that he would ever do something like this, but now he could not find anything wrong or unpleasant in it. It was Doug’s love nectar, and he could not bring himself to get rid of it. Kirill looked up and met Doug’s hoping gaze. He felt that he could not disappoint him, and swallowed. He looked up at him again and saw sympathy and appreciation in his eyes. Doug helped him up and leaned in for a kiss, gently palming Kirill's cheek. In this kiss, he experienced a new exquisite feeling of the taste of his own sperm in his partner’s mouth.

     - Thank you, Kirill, - Doug said softly, looking at him with a timid smile.

     Kirill stood on his tiptoes and affectionately nuzzled Doug’s nose, then stepped under the shower with a roguish grin as Doug left the bathroom with a complacent look. Half an hour later, Kirill finished his morning routines and entered the room, wrapped in a towel. Doug was dressed in a blue-grey jumper and dark chinos, reading a newspaper at the table and eating an anpan.

     - Are you going somewhere? – Kirill asked and began to dress.

     - I almost forgot that today my friends from the police get together, and they invited me, - Doug answered, looking at the newspaper.

     - Oh really? Can I go with you? – Kirill said excitedly.

     - I don’t think you can. It’s actually a stag party only for men, - Doug said, turning a page of the newspaper.

     - I’m a man! – Kirill felt irritated, because Doug touched him on a sore spot.

     - I mean that everyone will come without a partner, - Doug looked at him with a little smile.

     - I see. I wish I could go with you, but if it’s so, then… - Kirill rubbed his neck in confusion.

     - You can go home, - Doug suggested.

     Kirill folded his arms across his chest and stared through the window with a frown. Although Doug did not say anything wrong or taunting, he managed to hurt his feelings twice already this morning. Kirill thought that telling him to go home was rather insensitive, especially after having sex. Doug was somewhat confused that his words had an unpleasant effect on his partner, although he genuinely meant well, and guessed that he had said something not quite right, if Kirill got grumpy. He got up, went out to the hallway to pick something up and walked over to Kirill.

     - You can stay here, if you want, - Doug held out his hand, palm up, standing behind Kirill, who was looking through the window and sulking.

     Kirill glanced at the hand out of the corner of his eye, and his face brightened up at once. He turned to Doug.

     - Is it your spare key? – Kirill took it in his hand and looked into Doug’s eyes with a happy smile.

     - You can keep it, - Doug replied.

     - Thank you, Doug! – Kirill jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck, and Doug gently hugged him back.

     - I got to go, - Doug glanced at the clock.

     - Okay… - Kirill reluctantly released him. - Who will be there? – he wanted to know as much as possible about how his partner was going to spend the time.

     - You don’t know most of them, but there will be Derick and Mark Belgar, - Doug tucked his wallet and cell phone into the pockets of his chinos.

     - Then it’s fine. What time do you think you’ll return?

     - In the evening, but not too late.

     - Call me if you need me, okay? - Kirill followed him to the door.

     - Okay, see you, - Doug turned to Kirill, who rose up on his tiptoes for a kiss.

     The partners kissed, and Doug left. Kirill closed the door with a light sigh. Although he was a little upset that Doug went out without him, he felt that they should not be short-circuited to each other, and that some air of freedom was necessary for a healthy relationship. He was confident that Doug loved him, and reasoned out for himself that it was fine that Doug had a circle of friends different from his.

     Kirill looked at the key he was holding. It was just a simple key to the door, but it seemed to him the key to Doug’s heart. He clutched it in his hand and pressed to his chest, his eyebrows knitting in adoration, and his lips curling into a happy smile. He felt contented that his conquest plan went smoothly: he entered the lion’s den, and now he was entitled to access it at any time. Kirill attached the key to his key ring and put it in his pants pocket. He rubbed his hands together with a mischievous grin on his face. For the first time, he stayed alone at his boyfriend’s apartment and had an exciting opportunity to explore Doug’s belongings.

     He started with the bookshelves in the hallway that he passed many times before. The books were in perfect order and looked expensive. Most of them seemed to be popular science literature; some were on the history of different city-states and countries, from ancient to modern, and the others were on the social sciences, law and economics. “He has so many diverse interests… No wonder that he is so smart!” Kirill took one of the books and thumbed through the pages, looking at interesting colourful illustrations and enjoying the feel of quality paper in his hands. A few books were the tales of Sherlock Holmes. Kirill had seen the film adaptations on TV many times, but had never read the original novels. “Doug and I are also detectives… He’s a Sherlock Holmes of the modern age, and I’m his Dr. Watson!..” Kirill’s face dissolved into a radiant, dreamy smile. Drawing a parallel between the iconic detectives and his duo with Doug tickled his vanity. He looked through a couple of other books and thought that he would enjoy reading them in his leisure time.

     Next to the bookshelves was a closet, in which Kirill found various household items, from vacuum cleaner to ironing board and disposable accessories. After that, he turned his attention to Doug’s desk, which was in the same messy state as his desk in the Seven-O office. The work files and folders were piled up here and there, but the shelf above the desk was organized neatly. Kirill noticed a handwritten word “Photos” on one of the folders. “Mmm, this is interesting!” – he thought and pulled it out.

     It was not even a photo album; inside the folder were a few large paper envelopes with photographs in them. Kirill sat down at the desk and took out the contents of one of the envelopes. When he looked at the first photograph, an affectionate smile lit up his face. An adolescent Doug looked at him from the picture. He was a little angular, and his hair was shorter than now, but he still looked very handsome. In many other pictures, Doug appeared with his classmates and school friends. In one photo, Kirill noticed spots of acne on Doug’s face, and smiled sympathetically; the shy, self-conscious look of the young Doug made his heart melt with pity and affection.

     Kirill looked at all the photographs with great interest, and one of them particularly grabbed his attention. It showed Doug standing with his parents in front of his school, apparently straight after the graduation ceremony. Kirill scrutinized the faces of the parents. Doug’s mother was a pretty woman with green eyes and chestnut wavy hair, and his father was a tall, dark-haired handsome man. Kirill mused that Doug resembled his mother more than his father, but his physique was similar to his father’s. “I wonder when he is going to introduce me to them…” – he thought wistfully. He was curious if Doug had any siblings, but could not find any indication to this in the pictures. “This is where it’s all coming from… He is a spoilt brat…” – Kirill looked with a mocking smile at the teenager Doug in the photo. He got to know that his partner could be tender and attentive, but sometimes he was an inconsiderate and cynical asshole. Nevertheless, Kirill swooned over him despite all his naughty traits; he was a sucker for Doug, both literally and figuratively.

     Kirill carefully put the photos of Doug’s adolescence back into the envelope and took out the next collection, which seemed to cover the adult life of his partner. Several pictures were taken during his training at the police academy, because he was shown with other students, all of them wearing the trainee uniforms. A few photos evidenced that Doug took part in the academy’s shooting competition and apparently won the second place. An odd photograph depicted a few young men in camouflage uniforms, posing with assault rifles at the ready, possibly before or after military exercises. Kirill raised his eyebrows in surprise, when he recognized his partner in one of the men. In the photo, Doug had close-cropped hair and a serious, focused facial expression. Kirill smiled in amusement, thinking that apart from the hairstyle, Doug had not changed much since then.

     “He served in the army, huh… He could’ve made a great military career, but instead joined the police… I wonder why… Is it because of his goal to rid the world of poverty and class?.. Ahh, he’s so ambitious, such a dreamer!..” - Kirill reflected with an enchanted smile on his face. He had never been in the army; military service in Lisvaletta was optional, and he joined the police immediately after graduating from the academy in the hope of finding his sister.

     Several photos showed the Seven-O team at a time when Derick was Doug’s partner. Kirill mused that Doug had not known him back then and enjoyed himself as he pleased. Suddenly, he thought that, although he and Doug were tied with the bonds of love and partnership, they did not have pictures of them together. Kirill sighed wistfully. He believed in his beautiful dreams; he believed in marrying Doug someday, and that they would have a long way to go through life together, hand in hand, discovering and learning each other more and more every day. Deep down, Kirill felt that their best moments were captured not in photographs, but in his heart, and they would always be kept safe in this place. He poked Doug’s cheek on the photo with his finger. “Gotcha! You’re mine… forever!”

     Kirill put all the photos back and took out the last remaining collection. The first picture showed a baby lying on its back. Kirill squinted his eyes in a sudden suspicion and looked at the next picture, in which a woman was holding the same baby. When he recognised the woman, he exhaled with relief, and his face lit up with an adoring smile. The photo showed Doug’s mother, and the baby in her arms was a tiny Doug. Kirill stared at the pictures in amazement. Although he did not recognize it at first glance, he could see now that the baby in the photos looked at him with Doug’s eyes. It was incredible, but certain that this wide-eyed sweetie-pie with plump cheeks and chubby little arms and legs was his boyfriend. In the other photo, the baby Doug was in the arms of a lady with round glasses, surrounded by his parents and a couple of other people, all of whom looking at him with adoration. Kirill rolled his eyes and slumped on the back of the chair, blown away by the sight of the soppy scene. It seemed that the little brat was surrounded by a retinue of doting and pampering relatives, like a king.

     Another photo showed a toddler Doug sitting on his grandmother’s lap. Kirill smiled, thinking that the little Doug with fluffy curls and bright clever eyes was very cute. In the other pictures, he was shown playing with toys, posing with his little friends and going to primary school, holding his mother’s hand. “After we get married, I need to make sure that we have children at some point… Given how he cared for Pat, he will be a good father. I hope they can help us find a surrogate mother at the medical centre… Two kids are perfect for a start… One with my genes, and the other with his… I’ll have to take paternity leave for a couple of years, but Doug will certainly be promoted by this time, so we should be fine…” Kirill was smiling with a faraway look on his face. He returned from the dreamland with a light sigh, feeling as if he travelled through time from Doug’s childhood to their future together.

     He put everything back in place and felt a little hungry, because he did not have breakfast. He opened the fridge and saw a couple of packaged anpans, a hamburger, and a few cans of black coffee and beer. Kirill looked at the poor selection with a wry smile. He knew that it was not that his partner had no taste; on the contrary, Doug enjoyed delicious food and other good things, but simply could not be bothered to care about food and had neither good skills nor an inclination for cooking. Kirill took the lonely hamburger and a can of coffee and sat down at the table. Eating the hamburger, he reflected on Doug’s diet. “He eats a lot of sweet anpans… In a few years, he’ll become a head of department and will work, sitting in his office, rather than chasing gangsters through the streets… He’ll certainly put on weight with his addiction to sweets and beer… Doug getting chubby… Hnnn, I wanna see that!..” Kirill hummed, chewing the hamburger, a languid smile playing on his face.

     After the snack, he turned his attention to the shelf above the bed and noticed a few small books of haiku poems among the other things. “Doug likes poetry, huh… He is so refined…” Kirill remembered a saying that a true detective should be a bit of a poet, but could not recall where and when he heard it, perhaps, in one of the detective series that he saw on TV. He opened one of the books in the middle and read the first poem on the page:

“Shall we die together?”  
You whispered to me  
At the night of firefly.

     Kirill's lips quivered, and his eyelashes fluttered along with his heart. At this moment, his cell phone rang and dispelled the vivid vision in his imagination. Kirill took the phone out and saw his brother’s name on the screen.

     - Hi Milla, how are you? – He tried to make his voice sound as carefree as usual.

     - Hi Kirill, I’m good, thanks. Are you free today? – Valery said softly.

     - I’m going to come and see you at Derick’s bar, - Kirill thought that a walk on the weekend was a good idea.

     - Cool. See you in a bit, – Valery finished the call.

     Kirill put on his jacket and boots, locked the door and ran downstairs. He saw Doug’s car parked at the entrance and walked down the street with a joyful smile. The weather was beautiful: the Suns were shining in the sky, and a fresh, light breeze was blowing from the sea. Kirill felt as if he was walking on a rainbow; Doug recognized him as his boyfriend and gave him the key to his apartment. He got into a red double-decker bus heading towards Derick’s bar and took a seat on the upper deck by the windscreen.  

     Admiring the views of Lisvaletta in the windows, Kirill mused over the changes that had occurred in his life, and could not believe his luck. Before meeting Doug, he was a lonely boy, who had nothing but his dreams. He had lost Milla, who had left him, and then his foster grandfather, who had died a few years ago, leaving him completely alone. After that, he had neither family nor friends, and had problems at his previous work instead. When he met Doug, he found everything he could ever dream of: an exciting, heroic job, an amazing boyfriend, a bunch of great friends, and finally his long-lost sister who was actually his brother. Reminiscing the hardships that he had gone through in the past, Kirill thought that if he had never tasted the bitter, he probably would not have known what was sweet. The comparison made him realise that now he was overflown with love, happiness, and joy.

     Meanwhile, Doug was with his friends at the stag party in a cozy, atmospheric pub not far from the city centre. He arrived shortly after the appointed time and saw that Derick was already there. It was the first time that he visited this pub, and when he entered, he caught himself thinking that Kirill would like it here. Doug shook hands with his friend, who was getting married, and then greeted the other friends and Derick. Some of them chatted over a glass of beer, while the others played pool. Doug and Derick were glad to catch up with their old buddies from the police academy. They played pool on the same team against two other friends, and after winning a few pretty sharp games, sat down at the bar to relax.

     - Yo, Doug! – a familiar voice greeted from behind; Doug turned and saw Mark Belgar standing next to him and Derick.

     - You’re late, Mark! – Doug chided amiably.

     - I was a little busy this morning, - Mark shrugged.

     - Derick, this is Mark Belgar, we joined the force the same year, – Doug introduced.

     - Nice to meet you, Derick, - Mark held out his hand for a handshake.

     - Nice to meet you, Mark, - Derick shook hands with Mark with a friendly smile. – So, you’ve known each other for quite a while.

     - Yeah, nine years now. I heard that you entirely left the force, Derick, - Mark sat down next to Doug and ordered a glass of beer.

     - One day it dawned on me that I really wanted to become a bartender, - Derick joked.

     - I see. Did you find a place? It can be pretty competitive, - Mark guessed that many young people applied for this job, and Derick did not exactly fall into this category.

     - I opened my own bar. Who would hire an old guy with no experience? – Derick laughed.

     - You have your own business, it’s great! Where is it? I’ll drop by sometime.

     - It’s on the fifth lane, under the arch. You’re always welcome! – Derick said joyfully.

     - Great! Oi, Doug, how about going to Derick’s bar for a double date next week? I met two hot chicks in the public relations department, - Mark looked at Doug, who broke into coughing when he heard the suggestion. The sip of beer that he took went down the wrong way.

     The joyful smile slowly faded from Derick’s face, and he shifted his gaze to his friend. He did not forget that Valery tasked him to find out Doug’s intentions regarding Kirill as soon as possible after what they saw at the nightclub. Derick was looking for an opportunity to raise this issue, but Mark naturally paved the way for it.

     - Sorry, Mark, I don’t think I’ll have time for this, - Doug said after he cleared his throat.

     - Gah! What a damper you are! – Mark grumbled.

     Doug pulled a long face, thinking that sometimes Mark was a royal pain. It was not true that he did not have time; on the contrary, he had fairly flexible working hours and could take days off if necessary. The truth was that he loved Kirill and was not going to date anyone besides him.

     - By the way, Doug, what are your plans for Kirill? – Derick asked straightforward.

     - Eh? Plans? – Doug was genuinely surprised by Derick’s question, while Mark was all ears.

     - I heard that you made it with him, - Derick looked at his best friend intently, and Mark looked with a mischievous curiosity.

     Doug shifted uncomfortably in his chair in the crossfire of his friends’ eyes, feeling warmth flooding his face and ears. The news about his sex with Kirill seemed to be spreading at a lightning speed. He had no plans for Kirill other than making him feel good, and left the progress in their relationship at the discretion of his boyfriend. But he could not say it like that, because he did not want to sound like a playboy or pushover.

     - Who told you this? – Doug asked, fumbling with the glass of beer.

     - Milla, - Derick stared unflinchingly.

     - Excuse me, Derick, are you talking about Kirill, who is his partner in Seven-O? – Mark pointed at Doug, mischievous sparkles twinkling in his eyes.

     - Well, yeah… - Derick said awkwardly.

     - Hey, Doug, if you have nothing to do with Kirill, I can comfort him instead of you, - Mark said with a roguish wink.

     - No, thanks. We’re pretty much engaged, - Doug muttered with a feigned smile on his flushed face.

     - Wow, you’re quick, man! Congrats, good choice! – Mark patted him on the shoulder. – Who would’ve thought that our gloomy Doug would find himself a wife?

     Doug rolled his eyes, regretting that he had once told Mark that men were hired at Seven-O only if they were unpopular with women. Derick sighed with relief. Kirill was Valery’s brother on the one hand and Doug’s partner on the other, and Derick treated him fatherly and cared for his well-being.

     Meanwhile, Kirill arrived at Derick’s bar. Valery was collecting empty glasses and cleaning the table after a couple of visitors that left a few minutes ago.

     - Hi Milla, can I help you with anything? – Kirill asked cheerfully.

     - I almost finished with this, thank you, - Valery took the glasses to the kitchen and came back. – Any drink? I’ll pay.

     - Thank you. Do you make coffee here?

     - Yes, we have a coffee machine.

     - Nice! Can I have a cappuccino? – Kirill sat on a bar stool.

     - Just a minute, - Valery turned to the coffee machine and in half a minute put a cup of cappuccino on a saucer with two little cubes of brown sugar in front of Kirill.

     - Thank you, Milla, - Kirill took a sip. – Mmm, tasty!

     - I’m glad you like it, - Valery was wiping wine glasses and occasionally glanced at his brother with a kind smile.

     - Where is Derick? – Kirill asked, stirring the sugar with a tea spoon.

     - He went to a stag party with his friends, - Valery said calmly.

     - Doug also went there, - Kirill said blithely, not noticing a concerned flash in his brother’s eyes.

     Valery has been worried since yesterday evening when Kirill admitted that he had sex with that Doug guy. He called his brother for a reason - to talk about issues related to the recent revelation.

     Valery raised Kirill since the time they were orphaned, and had to become not only his sister, but also his mother. He was left on his own with his two-year-old brother, when he was only eleven himself. Deprived of childhood, he had to grow up fast to take care of little Kirill. They were homeless, and in order to survive, he had to resort to begging and wandered through the streets with Kirill in his arms. One autumn evening, they sat in the street in a cardboard shelter; it was cold and wet, and people hurried home, quickly passing by them and throwing a few small coins into their jar once in a while. Valery held Kirill close to his chest to keep them warm, and looked at the streams of rain on the pavement. Unexpectedly, an old man stopped near them and offered to stay at his place, because he had a spare room. Valery always remembered that day, because it was then that he and Kirill met grandpa Dan and found their home. It seemed like a miracle that they no longer needed to beg in the streets and had a chance to start a quiet, orderly life.

     Grandpa Dan had been taking care of them both, and Valery had been looking after little Kirill. Valery did everything that a good mother would do: he bought him clothes, dressed and bathed him; he cooked for their small family; he read books to Kirill and taught him to read, write and count, and then led him by the hand to primary school, being a high school student himself. In the first year, Valery took Kirill to school every day and collected him back home, and then helped him with his homework. Sometimes they went to fun fairs, but could not buy anything or ride a merry-go-round. They lived poorly on Dan’s small pension and could afford only cheap clothes and food, besides paying the utility bills and school fees. Nevertheless, Valery was happy watching Kirill grow. He adored his younger brother and saw that he was also very attached to him.

     The decision to leave home and his small family was not easy, but necessary for the sake of Kirill’s well-being. Valery feared that if they stayed together, they would be found sooner or later. No matter how much he loved his brother, he had to leave him. One day, when Kirill was ten years old, Valery took this difficult step. On that day, Kirill followed him to the bus stop; Valery lovingly pinched his brother’s cute little nose for the last time and left to never see him again. He got on the bus, took a seat in the far corner, and tears flowed down his cheeks. He glanced through the window and saw Kirill standing alone and wistfully gazing after the bus. Valery wept silently; he did not tell Kirill that he was not coming back, but his brother’s eyes were so sad, as if he knew that they were parting.

     Ten years have passed since Valery left his beloved brother. He travelled and worked in different city-states, but wherever he was, he had been thinking about Kirill for all these years. He wondered what Kirill looked like now and what he did for life. He would give a lot to know that his brother was happy. When he returned to Lisvaletta, he cherished the hope of seeing his brother again, even if only at a fleeting glimpse.

     Against all the odds, Valery ran into Kirill when he least expected it – when his new boss, Derick, introduced him to his friends. It was another miracle that occurred in Valery’s life. Despite his natural reticence, he was deeply touched when he saw Kirill. He was happy that his brother became a detective and a charming, handsome young man, and that he also made great friends.

     Valery felt that his whole being protested against going anywhere else; he had been running for so long and could never escape from himself, his own thoughts and feelings. When Kirill spoke to him, Valery felt guilty about leaving him, but Kirill accepted him back, and Valery’s heart melted with love and sympathy. He knew that it was selfish, but he wanted to stay close to Kirill and enjoy every moment of their reunion, regardless of the dangers that the future might bring. He promised himself to protect his brother and support him on the path he was to choose.

     After they found each other, Valery was happy to see Kirill regularly and was glad that he enjoyed the company of his friends. The girls from Seven-O seemed to him very agreeable, but the taciturn guy who constantly hung out with them, somehow dropped out of his sight. Valery overlooked him, because he had always been attracted to optimistic and hearty men, just like his new boss. Therefore, when he saw Kirill kissing this man on the dance floor, he was genuinely surprised by his brother’s choice. At first, he thought that it was just a drunken kiss that would lead to nowhere, but later, when Kirill admitted that he was intimate with the guy, Valery thought that things turned serious. He realised that Kirill had grown up, although it was hard to believe.

     Valery was worried about Kirill just as a loving mother would be worried about her child. He knew very well what many men were like and what they really wanted. When he was on the run, he sought his own happiness. He was infatuated with a few men, but each of them just used him and then abandoned on the excuse that he was a man and they were not ready for such a relationship. Valery did not want Kirill to go through that and was determined not to let any man toy with his brother.

     That Doug guy seemed to him a dark horse. Valery could not understand what the guy was thinking and what to expect from him. Although Derick assured that his friend was a good person overall, Valery was still worried. He wanted Kirill to be with someone as pure, honest and reliable as Derick, rather than with that sketchy dude, but Derick was one of a kind and had already taken a special place in Valery’s heart.

     This morning, Valery quizzed his boss about the man and found out that the latter was ten years older than Kirill, had never been married and had no children. That was fine, but there was something else that he could not learn from Derick and what disturbed him greatly. Valery saw that Kirill was flying on the wings of love, and knowing him, he could bet that Kirill was oblivious of certain simple, but extremely important things. The conversation he was about to start with his brother was difficult, but necessary. After Kirill finished his coffee, Valery came out of the bar counter and sat down next to him.

     - Kirill, how long have you known him, I mean, your partner in Seven-O? – Valery asked softly.

     - Since I joined them. About three months now, - Kirill felt a little uneasy.

     - When did you become close with him? – Valery continued.

     - About a month ago… - Kirill lowered his eyes and blushed. He was very shy to talk about these things.

     - Are you sure that he doesn’t sleep with anyone besides you?

     - I… I’m sure… Milla, why these questions? – Kirill’s voice quivered.

     - I worry about you, Kirill. I want you to be fine. Do you know if he was in a relationship with someone else before you? – Valery gently put his hand on Kirill’s shoulder.

     - I don’t know... Why are you asking this? I don’t understand… - Kirill said emotionally, feeling agitated.

     - Sorry if it hurts you, but… there are things you need to know about sex, - Valery said softly.

     - What things? – Kirill looked anxiously at his brother.

     - Things like your partner’s health issues. Specifically, sexual health issues. You know about sexually transmitted diseases, about HIV, don’t you? – Valery said calmly. He used to work as a nurse and was well aware of the risks associated with unprotected sex.

     - What… do you want to say? – Kirill looked at his brother in dismay.

     - It’s not improbable that he may have one of the infections or HIV and transmit it to you, if he doesn’t use protection, - A crease appeared between Valery’s eyebrows.

     Kirill felt his heart sank. He had a superficial knowledge of these issues and could only recall that HIV was incurable and even lethal. The thought of Doug concealing something like this from him and endangering his health and life made him cringe. His imagination painted a frightening picture of how he would know that he was incurably ill because of his partner. But he had such a strong passion for life! He wanted to live and feel good, see the sunshine and enjoy every day together with Doug! Kirill remembered his partner’s gentle, loving eyes when he looked at him. At heart, he refused to mistrust him. “No! I don’t believe that Doug can do this!” – Kirill shook his head, as if chasing away a nightmare.

     - Kirill?.. – Valery called worriedly.

     - Milla, I trust him… - Kirill looked away, fumbling with the cup.

     - Kirill… Don’t tell me that he didn’t use condoms... - Valery stared at his brother in dismay.

     Kirill blushed deeply and lowered his eyes, trying to suppress a sheepish smile. He was completely crazy about Doug making love to him this way. He loved to feel Doug move inside him, make him squirm with the sweetest passion and then fill him up with his hot cum. It was so deep and embarrassingly sweet that he could not share these feelings with anyone but his partner, not even with his beloved brother. Kirill suddenly remembered that he had sucked Doug off in the morning, and felt even more awkward, imagining that his brother would probably fall off the chair if he knew about it. Valery looked at Kirill, his eyes attentive; it was clear that his brother was thinking of something indecent. He raised his eyes to heaven and sighed.

     - Kirill, could you ask him if he is HIV-positive or has an STI? – Valery said calmly.

     - It’s so awkward… I don’t know how I’m going to start such a conversation… - Kirill’s face expressed a concern.

     - Please, Kirill, can you do this for me? I can’t be calm if I’m not sure that you’re safe, - Valery entreated.

     - Okay… But what if he doesn’t know that himself?

     - Then ask him to get tested. And if he really loves you, he’ll do it, - Valery said with a little smile.

     - I’ll ask him. Don’t worry about it, Milla, - Kirill said reassuringly.

     The brothers were silent for a little while, thinking of each other. Kirill reflected that Valery always loved and cared for him, and felt that he wanted to protect him and see him happy. Valery thought that Kirill was very similar to him, especially by appearance and attraction to men, and this resemblance made him feel that they were to become close friends with each other.

     - Kirill, what about pancakes? I’m a little hungry and going to cook some, - Valery stood up and walked behind the bar counter.

     - Yes, I’d love to! Can I help you with anything? – Kirill was back in a cheerful mood.

     - You can stir the batter. Come over here, - Valery went to the kitchen, Kirill following him.

     The kitchen of Derick’s bar was small, but it had everything necessary for cooking: a portable electric stove, a sink with a water heater, a small fridge and a cupboard with canned beans and other convenience foods, diligently procured by Derick for cooking his special dishes. Kirill and Valery cooked and ate the pancakes together; the time flew by quickly, because they both enjoyed it. In the evening, the bar's telephone rang, and Valery picked up the call. Kirill deduced from the conversation that Derick was returning in an hour or so, and thought that it was time to go to Doug’s, because his partner would be home soon, too.

     - Okay, I’m heading off. Thanks for the meal, - Kirill said after Valery finished the call.

     - Are you going home?

     - No, to Doug’s place. He gave me the key to his apartment, - Kirill beamed, barely concealing his pride. – See you, Milla! – He quickly ran downstairs before his brother could make a comment.

     Valery watched him go and slowly shook his head in wonder. “If his beau gave him the key, it’s a good sign”, - he thought. Kirill turned the corner and ran to the bus stop. He wanted to arrive at Doug’s apartment before his partner, subconsciously feeling that this would give him an upper hand in the conversation he was going to start. Fortunately, the bus was not long in coming, and twenty minutes later Kirill rang the doorbell. Silence ensued, and he unlocked the door and entered. He wanted to take a bath after the rush. He took off his boots and jacket in the hallway, turned on the water to fill the tub, undressed and picked up a towel and a bathrobe in the closet where Doug kept his bedding, towels and underwear. After a shower, Kirill got into the pleasantly hot water and relaxed.

     In the meantime, Doug was on his way home on a bus. He had a few beers at the party, but when he went outside, the cool evening breeze sobered him up. The first thought that came to his mind was about Kirill. Doug wondered whether his partner was still in his apartment or had already left, and suddenly felt that he wanted Kirill to be waiting for him at home. Until recently, he was never upset about returning alone to his empty apartment; on the contrary, he had always preferred to meet people somewhere else and never invited anyone to his place. 

     He had dated a few girls previously, because it was kind of expected of a man, but had never been really interested in that. He had an ordinary sex and always used protection, so that a girl would not get pregnant by accident, and her father would not come after him with a rifle to get him to marry her. It was merely a mutual satisfaction without any special feelings or commitment on his part. He had never wanted to know any of the girls better, although they were very pretty and seemed to like him. One girl wanted to receive flowers and gifts from him; another was interested primarily in sex; the third one just wanted to marry him as soon as possible, show him off to everyone and brag about it. All that was pretty boring and could not last long. Doug did not propose anything, and none of the relationships progressed further than sex, eventually fading away without his noticing or regretting it.

     But when Kirill came into his life, everything was completely different from the beginning. Kirill was funny and expressive, but also clever and quick-witted, as required from a detective. Doug reminisced how Kirill distracted Cyrus Martinez on the day they met at that factory, and an impish smile flashed on his face.  Later on, he found out that his partner also had a pretty good detective intuition: Kirill made a few insightful suppositions that ultimately led them to solving the crimes. It was Kirill’s guess about Henry Glen turning into someone else when he escaped from the prison that made Doug suspect the handsome ambulance driver, who actually turned out to be the culprit. This became their second successful mission together, and Doug had no doubts that he and Kirill would make a great team. When they accidentally met at the King’s Kane pub, Kirill asked him to be his Double Decker partner so passionately that it sounded like a request to be his boyfriend and made him feel embarrassed. After that, Doug came to Travis to convince him not to send Kirill back to his previous job, because Travis was rather disappointed that Kirill turned out to be a man and besides refused to get a perm.

     Doug recalled that when they led the undercover investigation at the oil refinery, Kirill was on the right track, suspecting that something wrong was going on there. Later, Kirill was the only one who apprehended a danger when they came to the abandoned school with Zabel before the arrival of Bamboo-man. Doug remembered that when he started digging on Good-looking Joe, Kirill rather quickly found out about Pat and that it was his revenge for her. He gasped ever so slightly at the realisation of how deeply his partner felt all his ulterior motives and emotions, and how much he was worried about him while he was obsessing over the case. In the recent investigation at the Primus academy, Kirill was the first to point out that all the victims were candidates for the prom queen, and this ultimately was the key to solving the crime.

     Doug recognised that his own detective proficiency originated from his experience, deduction skills and elaborate planning, rather than intuition, while his partner had an intuitive insight into things, perfectly complementing their detective duo. But more importantly, Doug felt that Kirill complemented him in all other respects. Their personalities melted together like yin and yang: he was reserved and self-possessed, and Kirill was open-hearted and emotional; he was a little gloomy and cynical at times, and Kirill was overall amiable and cheerful. They were compatible both physically and mentally, as if they were made for each other. It flashed through his mind that Kirill was his ideal life partner.

     Doug felt so at ease with Kirill that sometimes it seemed to him that he had known him for a long time. He loved interacting with Kirill and enjoyed watching his funny reactions to teasing and his facial expressions. He could read emotions on his partner’s face like in an open book, and Kirill was also able to figure him out quite well. He liked Kirill’s nice and clear voice that changed its tone from low to high, depending on his emotions. He liked to listen to Kirill’s little monologues about different things, and appreciated his thinking outside the box and brilliant ideas, thanks to which they have had so much fun lately. It warmed his heart to know that he was the first and only one for Kirill. Every time he made love to him, he unconsciously put his heart and soul into it and did his best to please him. He felt that he wanted to learn the art of love together with his partner and hone his own lover skills for him. For the first time in his life, he felt willing to make his partner happy and offer him his heart, and not just his dick.

     Doug looked through the bus window absent-mindedly, lost in visions that unexpectedly came to his mind. He imagined that he would ring the doorbell, and Kirill would open the door, look at him with a happy, sincere smile and greet him with a kiss on the lips. He would appreciate if Kirill was wearing nothing but a cute scanty apron, but if not, they would have a meal together. He figured that in order to have plenty of sex with Kirill, he had to be attentive and patient, observe his partner’s mood and act accordingly. They could go to a café or have a candlelight dinner in a posh restaurant, or be lazy and get a delivery of pizza or ramen. If Kirill felt like cooking something, Doug would gladly eat the dishes cooked by his partner, provided they were edible. But the most delicious treat for him would be Kirill himself, spread out naked on a table with his legs apart and his cock upright, flushed red with lust and shame, and with a whipped cream or marmalade spread over him. Doug mused that he would enjoy this in every respect hot dish more than any other. He would explore Kirill’s every nook and cranny and make sure to get him to the heights of ecstasy.

     While Doug indulged in the salacious fantasies about Kirill, the bus stopped at his street. The sound of the opening doors returned him to reality, and he jumped out of the bus just a second before the doors closed. He chuckled softly, thinking that he probably behaved like a love-struck teenager, if his mind was in the gutter every time he thought about Kirill. The evening was surprisingly cold; Doug put his hands in his trouser pockets and slowly walked home. He rang the doorbell, but no one answered. He sighed, unlocked the door and came in, confident that Kirill was long gone.

     - Doug? Is that you? – Kirill’s muffled voice came from the bathroom.

     - Kirill? Yeah. I’m home, - Doug said loud enough to be heard. Now he noticed Kirill’s boots on the floor and his jacket hanging on the wall, and a serene smile warmed his eyes.

     - I’ll be out in a few minutes, okay? – Kirill shouted. He got up in the tub and reached for the shampoo.

     - Okay, take your time, - Doug replied and started to change into his home clothes. In about twenty minutes, Kirill walked into the room wearing Doug’s bathrobe.

     - Do you want something to eat? – Doug looked at Kirill in half-turn, sitting at the table with a newspaper and a can of coffee.

     - Uh-uh. I went to see Milla at Derick’s bar, we ate quite a few pancakes, - Kirill approached his partner and stood next to him. - Doug, can I ask you something? – he said softly after a short pause.

     - Of course, - Doug looked at him with his bright green eyes, and Kirill lowered his gaze, feeling a little awkward.

     - Um… Do you know about HIV and sexually transmitted infections? – Kirill began, looking away.

     - Why are you asking? – Doug said in his usual calm manner.

     - Well… I’ve read about it. Sex may be unsafe, you know, - Kirill felt uneasy about telling this little white lie, and at the same time he did not want to point at his brother.

     - I guess, – Doug said nonchalantly.

     - Erm… Do you have any of those infections? – Kirill peered straight into his partner’s eyes.

     - No. And you? – Doug could not help teasing Kirill a little.

     - Eh?! Why on earth me? You’re the only one who I‘ve ever been close with! – Kirill said grumpily.

     - Glad to hear this, - Doug gave him a meaningful look. Kirill got the hint and blushed. He felt oddly flattered that Doug was possessive of him.

     - Um… Do you have a medical certificate confirming that you don’t have HIV and the other things? – Kirill asked peacefully.

     - I have it somewhere, let me find it, - Doug opened the drawer unit next to his desk and fished out a clear file bag with documents in it.

     He took out the contents on his desk and sat down to look for the right piece of paper. Kirill stood behind and slid his fingers into Doug’s hair on the back of his head, watching him search and absently playing with his soft, bouncy strands. Doug leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment with a light sigh. When he found the right document, he turned in his chair to Kirill.

     - I got it about a year ago or so, - Doug handed him the certificate.

     Kirill took it in one hand and reviewed the results, his other hand still playing with his partner’s hair. Doug’s health appeared to be like that of an astronaut, but the test was taken a year and a month ago, indeed. Kirill imagined Valery saying something like “Anything could’ve happened during this time, and you’ve known him for only three months”, and decided to sort this issue out once and for all.

     - Doug, can you take another test? – Kirill said softly.

     - What for? I haven’t been with anyone since then, Kirill, - Doug looked at him seriously and blushed quite visibly.

     - Really?.. That’s good… - Kirill tried to hide a goofy smile, twisting a strand of Doug’s hair around his finger. – But still… Can you do it, please?

     - You are so insistent on it, - Doug tapped his temple with his index finger, as he always did when thinking on a problem. - You want me to get a new certificate to show it to someone else, right?

     - Eh? What are you talking about? - Kirill feigned a surprise and laughed nervously, averting his gaze.

     - Is it for Derick, or rather, for Milla? Ow!.. – Doug yelped when Kirill unwittingly jerked his hand along with the strand of Doug’s hair that was tightly wound on his finger.

     - Oh, sorry, sorry! – Kirill patted him on the head affectionately and put his other hand on Doug’s shoulder.

     - I’ll do it sometime next week, okay? – Doug looked at Kirill and hugged him around the waist.

     Kirill nodded and stared at his partner in amazement. “How could I expect to hide something from him? He can see right through me.” Doug absent-mindedly stroked Kirill on the back, wondering at how easily the Vrubel brothers lassoed both him and Derick. Of course, Kirill would talk about him with Valery, who apparently had Derick wrapped around his little finger. There was no doubt that Kirill’s secretive elder brother had tasked Derick to question him about Kirill and instructed Kirill to start this conversation. No doubts that Valery would be aware of everything that Kirill was worried about or unhappy with in their relationship, and Kirill’s complaints would be further passed on to Derick one way or another. Doug realised that he was firmly caught in the nets of the Vrubel family; from now on, he was accountable for Kirill to Valery and Derick, and if he were to offend Kirill in any way, Derick would knock the crap out of his head, perhaps by practicing some of his favourite jujitsu techniques on him. “Well… It’s better not to think about it”, - he sighed, remembering Derick’s impressive fists.

     - What’s wrong, Doug? – Kirill asked worriedly.

     - Nothing, - Doug smiled, looking into his partner’s eyes, and tapped on his lap. – Come here.

     Kirill was waiting for this moment. He sat on Doug’s lap sideways, wrapped his arm around his partner’s neck and cupped his cheek with the other hand. Doug locked him in a gentle embrace; they stared at each other for a few moments and then merged their lips in a tender kiss, closing their eyes. The long-awaited sensation of each other’s soft lips and tongue, and the hot, humid air of their shared breath made their hearts beat faster. The kiss was gaining passion with every moment, and Kirill felt that Doug’s growing erection propped against his thigh. He pulled his head back and met his partner’s intent, heated gaze, they both breathing fast.

     - Doug… - Kirill gasped out, his voice giving away his desire.

     He could not wait to be covered with nothing but Doug’s big, strong hands and his kisses, to let Doug have his way with him and fondle him there, deep inside with his hot cock. Doug gingerly carried Kirill to the bed, then quickly took off his T-shirt and tossed it on the back of the chair behind him, never taking his eyes off his partner. He pulled off his pants along with the underwear, and his fully erect cock sprang out of the covers. Kirill sat motionless on the bed, mesmerized by the sight of Doug’s nudity and his manhood pointed right at him.

     Doug sent his pants flying to the chair, sat down on the bed next to Kirill and began kissing his neck, pulling the bathrobe off his shoulders gently, but insistently. Kirill greedily ran his hands over Doug’s muscular chest and shoulders, trembling with excitement and breathing in Doug's scent, which he loved more than any fragrance. Sucking on Kirill’s neck and caressing his naked body with his hands, Doug reached Kirill’s legs and felt that they were remarkably smooth. He looked down and noticed that Kirill’s shins were slightly gleaming.

     - Did you shave your legs? – Doug murmured in Kirill’s ear and looked at him quizzically.

     Kirill blushed and turned away his face, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs. The first time he shaved his legs, when he dressed as a bunny-girl for a party in his college, and tonight he did it the second time to please Doug. Kirill suddenly felt a little confused, because his partner seemed to find this funny rather than sexy. Doug swept his eager gaze over Kirill’s beautiful, slender legs and his crotch, which was also perfectly smooth, except for the neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair over his cock. He mused that being so meticulously trimmed and shaven all over was so much like Kirill, and he actually found it very cute and sexy. Besides, he appreciated Kirill’s effort to be attractive to him, and decided to show him that.

     Doug tossed the bathrobe on the floor next to the bed, knelt down on it and turned Kirill by the hips to himself. Kirill looked at him in wonder and confusion. Doug gently spread Kirill’s legs by the ankles, lifted one leg and kissed it, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Kirill watched this with a mixted feelings of self-consciousness and excitement. Being so exposed to Doug was embarrassing, but his ministrations were tantalizing, and Kirill terribly wanted him to go further.

     Doug kissed his way up Kirill’s right leg, sometimes nibbling on the soft flesh and gently stroking the left leg. He licked at the knee pit, eliciting a pleasured noise from Kirill, and carried on further up the thigh. He put Kirill’s right leg on his shoulder and peppered light kisses on the inner thigh of the left leg. Kirill lay propped up on his elbows and watched his partner, his hot breath coming in gasps through his parted lips. The sight of Doug between his legs trailing tender kisses towards the centre of his pleasure incredibly turned him on.

     Doug lifted his partner's left leg on his other shoulder and gently pushed Kirill’s thighs forward for better access to his loins. He bowed his head and fluttered kisses on Kirill’s buttocks. Kirill mewled and felt his heart thump in anticipation of what was going to follow. Doug gazed up at Kirill and, seeing an impatient request on his face, pressed a kiss on his orifice. Kirill made a squeaky sound and bit his lower lip, watching this scene. Doug’s lips felt so soft, and his tongue so nimble and smooth, that he could only squirm helplessly in a delightful humiliation and crave for more. Doug slowly drew his tongue across the entire cleft between Kirill’s legs from the tailbone to the scrotum, eliciting a breathy moan from him. He studied this part of Kirill’s body, probing it with his lips and tongue and enjoying his partner’s reactions. Sometimes Kirill squeaked and wriggled his hips at the tickling sensation as Doug’s hair, nose and breath brushed his sensitive skin, but it was incredibly exhilarating and absolutely mind-blowing.

     After he read about anilingus in his book, it was his secret shameful desire, but he did not dare to tell his partner about it. Kirill fantasised about Doug giving him anilingus, and it seemed to him so immodest and obscene, but at the same time so alluring and intimately bonding that he could not help thinking about it. He paid a special attention to the intimate grooming and hygiene and could only dream about this to happen, but tonight his fantasies miraculously came true. He had a feeling that Doug read his mind, and no less amazing was that his partner took the first step towards fulfilling his secret wish.

     Kirill was overwhelmed with delight, shame and gratitude; he hooked his legs together around Doug’s head and stretched out his arm towards him in a desperate need of reassurance. The partners entwined their hands, and Doug lightly squeezed Kirill’s hand and wrapped his other hand around Kirill’s cock. Stroking him slowly and tenderly, Doug met Kirill’s pleading gaze, and pushed his tongue inside him. Kirill sank back on the bed with a moan, his eyes closed and his lips parted. He sensed something very soft, warm and moist enter and move inside him, and knowing that it was Doug’s tongue made his mind boil in euphoric haze. The penetration was not at all deep, but it drove him crazy, and Kirill mewled and whimpered out of the fullness of his heart. He stretched his other hand to Doug’s head and ran his fingers through Doug’s hair, pulling it slightly.   

     It was the first time that Doug gave someone oral pleasure. Although he did not plan doing something like this with Kirill, everything happened naturally, as if it ought to have been so. He used to think that all this tongue-job business was rather dull, and now he was amazed at himself doing it. And the most surprising thing was that he was enjoying it. He liked to feel Kirill’s legs wrapped around his neck; he enjoyed the touch and scent of Kirill’s velvet skin; he took pleasure in his partner’s delight and embarrassment, his enraptured whimpers and the wriggling of his hips.

      All this was so arousing that Doug felt turned on to the maximum and desperately needed to get the release. He pulled away and put his finger in Kirill to check if he was ready. Kirill gave a moan and opened his eyes. Doug’s lips and tongue were incredibly teasing and made him thirst for a deeper contact with his partner. Kirill also knew that Doug could not wait to put his dick in him, and was equally impatient to give him that, give him all of himself.

     - Doug, quick... – He gasped out.

     Doug felt that Kirill’s insides were relaxed well enough and took out his finger. Kirill moved to the centre of the bed and spread his legs, lifting his knees up and quivering with anticipation. Doug reached out for a tube of lubricant on the shelf, knelt on the bed between Kirill’s legs and carefully applied the lubricant to his partner’s anus and his own cock, his fingers trembling with excitement, cheeks flushed and breath quick. Kirill mentally scolded his partner for being so thorough and methodical, but the next second Doug took him by the ankles, put them on his shoulders and moved closer, holding him tight by the hips. Kirill felt that Doug aligned at his entrance, and before he could blink, Doug slid all the way inside him in one smooth movement.

     Kirill gasped in pain at the sensation of being stretched and closed his eyes. Doug’s dick was perfect for him, but before giving him heavenly bliss, it always remined him of earthly sufferings. Doug stroked Kirill soothingly on the stomach and began to move only when he saw that his partner was relaxed again. Kirill felt that his body quickly adjusted to the familiar warmth inside him and in no time responded to the caress. The short and quick movements of Doug’s cock sent ripples of pleasure through his body. He had an urge to touch his own cock, but held it back, knowing that he would come too early and interrupt his partner’s pleasure. He relaxed and enjoyed the sex, while Doug was in the full control of leading the both of them to the climax.

     The pleasure grew rapidly; Kirill breathed and gasped in sync with Doug’s thrusts, his fingers curling into the bedclothes. Doug’s hot shaft brushed his sweet spot, making him feel melting from the inside, and Kirill wanted this motion to go on and on. He cracked his eyes open and looked at his partner through his eyelashes. Doug was rhythmically working at him and staring right into his face, his eyes shining in fascination. Kirill felt a surge of embarrassment under Doug’s piercing, admiring gaze and covered his face with his hand.

     - I want to see your face, Kirill, don’t hide it, - Doug’s voice was husky, and his tone gentle.

     Kirill laid his arm on the pillow behind his head, closed his eyes and focused on the sensations in his lower abdomen. Something was swelling and mellowing deep inside him, making him feel full of life. His body vibrated with subtle tunes, like a musical instrument played by his partner, and Kirill felt that only Doug could get this music to come out and turn their sex into something magical and sacred.

     Doug tilted Kirill’s legs forward and spread them apart, so that Kirill’s butt raised a little. He also leaned forward, closed his eyes and increased the pace. Kirill felt that he was pierced to the core as Doug banged him fast and hard, and gasped and squealed in acute pleasure. Sensing the approaching culmination, Doug ran his thumb over the head of Kirill’s cock a few times and released deep inside him with a low groan. The hot injection of Doug’s love made Kirill whimper his partner’s name before the wave of orgasm came upon him like an avalanche.

     Exhausted, Doug sank onto Kirill’s chest, and the partners lay together for a few moments, panting and basking in the post-orgasmic bliss. When his consciousness returned to him, Kirill embraced Doug, one hand slowly stroking the back of his head, and the other resting on his shoulder blade. “It was such a perfect day… Doug gave me that… and the key to his home… and everything was so ahhh!..” While Kirill was thinking about the passing day and their lovemaking, Doug gingerly pulled out and rolled onto his back next to him. Kirill turned and kissed him on the lips.

     - I love you, Doug, - He whispered, palming his partner’s cheek and looking into his eyes. Doug also turned and wrapped his arm around him.

     - I love you too, Kirill, - Doug’s eyes were serious and tender, and Kirill’s heart fluttered.

     - I’m so happy, - Kirill leaned his forehead against Doug’s. The partners listened to each other’s breathing for a few moments, and then Doug gently withdrew and stood up to turn off the light.

     - Are you going to sleep? – Kirill said, yawning.

     - Mm. Unless you wanna do it again, - Doug gave him a mischievous wink.

     - You’re really amazing, - Kirill shook his head in wonder. He cleaned himself with a wet wipe and got under the duvet. The lights went out; Doug wiped himself as well and lay down next to his partner.

     - Oyasuminasai, aibou, - Kirill snuggled up to Doug’s side and closed his eyes.

     - Oyasuminasai.

     In the morning, Doug got up first. After a shower, he entered the room with a towel on his hips. Kirill crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, mumbling a yawny “Good morning” along the way. Doug greeted him with a little smile in the corner of his mouth; he had long noticed that his partner liked to sleep a lot. Half an hour later, Kirill entered the room refreshed and saw Doug looking into the fridge.

     - I’m thinking about breakfast in a café, - Doug closed the fridge door.

     - Good idea! I’m quite hungry, - Kirill started to get dressed.

     - Your skirt fell to the floor, - Doug said calmly. He picked it up and brushed it off a little.

     - Thank you, – Kirill muttered, his cheeks instantly turning pink.

     He was fashion-conscious and loved trendy clothes and hairstyle. Moreover, deep down, Kirill had a thing for dressing audaciously and wearing women’s clothes, but tried to subdue and hide it, especially from Doug. He was shy about this inclination and was afraid that his partner would laugh at him. However, Doug did not really care how Kirill dressed and found him beautiful in everything he wore. He grew to love Kirill’s beautiful soul and pure heart, and even if something bad happened to his partner, be it a serious disease or disfigurement, his feelings for him would not in the least bit become weaker than they were. Moreover, Doug felt that his love for Kirill could only grow like entropy, and it was scary and exciting at the same time.

     The partners went to a new café nearby. The streets were empty, and they walked close together, so that their hands touched from time to time. Doug and Kirill joined their hands and immediately felt more comfortable. The café was almost empty at this hour; Doug paid for their order, and Kirill led him to a cozy table near a large window. The waiter brought a plate of toasts with various toppings, two plates of omelet with bacon and baked vegetables and two cups of coffee. The partners enjoyed every minute spent together on this beautiful Sunday morning. They chatted serenely, watched the street through the window, and savoured the delicious breakfast. They held hands on the way back, enjoying the peace and quiet of the day. At the corner of Doug’s street, Kirill stopped and turned to him.

     - Doug, I have to go home... I should pay the rent today, otherwise my landlady will shout at me. Oh, and I have to water my plant and tidy up at home, – Kirill thought out loud.

     - I can drive you home, if you want, - Doug suggested.

     - Don’t bother. I’m fine going by bus, - Kirill smiled. – What are you going to do?

     - Don’t know yet, - Doug shrugged his shoulders. - I might go get some groceries and then go to the gym.

     - I hope you fend off the girls that run after you there, - Kirill muttered under his breath and then added louder: - I’ll see you tomorrow in the office, then?

     - Yes, - Doug looked at him in amusement.

     Kirill glanced around, raised on his tiptoes and kissed Doug on the lips, cupping his cheeks with both hands. After a few moments, just as suddenly, he broke the kiss and ran away down the street. Doug was standing there and following him with his eyes, until Kirill disappeared around the corner like the white rabbit from the fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I hope I didn’t make you think that it’s over 😊 As you can see, this chapter is rather long, so it took me quite a while to compose it. I wanted to deliver a good story about Doug and Kirill, because they are so worth it!


	8. The tempting mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dougs stays at home, while Kirill is out on a mission and encounters another handsome man.

     - Mmhh… Doug… Aaah!.. – Kirill moaned when Doug took him by the leg and put it on his shoulder.

     The change of position made Kirill feel the sweet sharpness of the new angle of attack of Doug’s cock inside him. He was sprawled beneath his partner, his flushed body glistening with sweat in the dark, and his fingers clenching into the bedclothes to the rhythm of the movement. Doug thrusted into Kirill at a steady pace, straddling his crotch and holding him tight by the stretched leg. He held back his climax to get Kirill come without touching his cock, and the heat and passion of their union were rapidly building up.

     Doug sped up, and Kirill had a sensation of being about to burst in waves of frenzied pleasure. He gasped and squeaked, scratching Doug’s thigh with his fingernails, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth wide open. Doug closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, exerting all of his strength to hold out as long as he could in order to spin out the pleasure for both of them. His muffled groans blended with Kirill’s vocalizing and the slapping sounds coming from their sweaty bodies. An unstoppable wave of smashing pleasure made Kirill arch and erupt on the bedcloths with a high-pitch cry.

     In an instant, Doug released deep inside his partner with a groan, throwing his head back and shuddering through his own orgasm. He let go of Kirill’s leg and slumped on him, his breath racing as fast as his partner’s. Kirill was in a state of pure bliss, absently running his fingers through Doug’s slightly damp hair in the back of his head. Doug gingerly pulled out and lay on his side next to Kirill, who was in a beatific oblivion. He gently brushed Kirill’s disheveled bangs aside and ran his hand over Kirill’s cheek, waiting for him to return to his senses. Kirill slowly opened his eyes and turned his face to Doug.

     - Kiss me, - he murmured and parted his lips in a silent request. Doug leaned over to grant it.

     - Just to let you know, I’m off tomorrow, - he said quietly after a lingering, tender kiss.

     - Laundry? – Kirill made a guess.

     - Yep. It’s about a week’s worth pile up.

     - Hmm, now this also needs to be washed, - Kirill murmured, running his finger over a smudge of his sperm on the bedcloths.

     - Alright, - Doug gave him a little smile.

     Kirill cleaned himself and the bed linen with wet wipes and got under the duvet, cuddling up to Doug’s side. They lay with their eyes closed, a contented smile shining on their faces. Soon their quiet breathing turned into a soft snoring.

     The sunrise illuminated the room when the partners were still sleeping; Kirill sprawled on his back with his leg flung over Doug’s legs. The sound of the alarm clock cut through the delicious languor of their morning sleep. Yawning, Kirill sat up in bed and looked at Doug, who seemed to be going to have a long lie-in. It was five minutes past eight, and Kirill crawled out of bed to get ready for work.

     As usual in early mornings, he felt sleepy and spent a lot of time getting dressed and styling his hair with the mousse he brought the other day. Having finished with this, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Doug. Kirill smiled, thinking that his partner lay before him like a sleeping beauty; he leaned down and kissed him on the lips, like a prince charming.

     - Got anything for me for breakfast? – Kirill cooed after the kiss.

     - Mm. There’s a smoked ham and cheese in the fridge. Yesterday’s toast bread is quite fresh, - Doug murmured sleepily.

     - Thanks, - Kirill flicked a light kiss on Doug’s forehead, then stood up, made a sandwich and looked at his pocket watch. – Oh dear! I’ll be late! See you! – Kirill hurried out, eating the sandwich on the go.

     - Have a good day at work, - Doug got to say before his partner shut the door. He turned on his side and pulled the duvet over his head to hide from the bright morning sunlight.

     Kirill arrived at Seven-O just in time, intending to finally sort out his and Doug’s paperwork. He was very good at writing reports, whereas Doug was not keen on this and delegated the document management entirely to his partner, so Kirill effectively became Doug’s personal assistant. He picked a few work files on Doug’s desk, tidying up the paper mess along the way, made a cup of coffee from the office coffee-maker and sat down at his desk in front of the computer. Soon the other members of Seven-O came one after another. Kirill focused on writing an interrogation report when Sophie called everyone to Travis’ office for a meeting.

     - Sorry to call you here suddenly, but there is a special lecture at the Police Academy today, and a situation has arisen where we need to send a graduate there from our department, - Travis announced.

     Kirill found out that the girls had been working on investigating a potential Phase I target for a long time, and today the four of them were planning an undercover operation at a certain party, but an unexpected request from the military leadership threw their plans into doubt. The day before, when Travis negotiated with his colleagues from the army about sending someone from Seven-O to give a lecture on Anthem, he promised Rookie to do it. He knew about the planned mission and in fact could have equally well sent Kirill, who was also a graduate of the Police Academy, but Travis would not be himself if he have not had his own plans in mind.

     He chose Rookie for a few reasons. The first reason was that Kay was one of the best graduates of the Academy and the most diligent among the Seven-O agents, hence the most suitable for the job. However, the other reasons had nothing to do with the Academy’s request, but were a means to achieve his own goals.

     Travis always appreciated feminine beauty, so he hired only beautiful girls to work at Seven-O, besides a couple of guys he had known for a long time. He was dating Sophie and admired Deana, Kay, Max and Yuri like some kind of unattainable celestial beings. Travis’ Angels were great to feast his eyes on, but it was impossible to enjoy them in any other way. In this respect, constable Vrubel was quite special: he looked like a pretty girl to the untrained eye, but only until he started moving or talking, thereby leaving no doubt that he was a man. At first, Travis even tried to send him back to the city police, because he did not want to hire just another man, but it turned out to be difficult after Doug asked him to leave the guy in the department. Travis had an idea to have an Angel he could play with, so he gave Doug's protégé his consent to join Seven-O along with a shield coat, ID card and a new embarrassing nickname. Buzz-Cut was a man, so it was alright to joke around with him now and then.

     This time, Travis wanted to see him dressed as a woman, because, yeah, the boy was damn cute. Not surprisingly that everyone, including Kirill, were stunned when they learned that he had to cross-dress to infiltrate the party. Max called the idea ridiculous; Deana and Yuri thought the same; and Kirill expressed his profound disagreement. It was the first time that Travis got angry at someone, so the girls chose to leave the office for the two to sort out the issue tete-a-tete.

     Kirill was determined to turn Travis down. He did not fully realise it, but Travis’ crazy idea struck certain carefully hidden strings of his mind. Kirill knew that he was cute, and unconsciously highlighted his feminine appearance with his fashion style. Besides, he was always attracted to men and naturally took the passive role in sex with his partner, never thinking of it as something demeaning. His inner self secretly desired to know what it felt like to be a woman, but at the same time he was ashamed of this wish and thought that cross-dressing would in a way turn him into a woman. He was afraid to fully embrace his femininity, denying this part of himself.

     - Anyway, I’m not dressing up as a woman! – Kirill crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

     Travis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This grumpy boy was a pain in the neck, but Travis was not going to give up. He decided to change his tactics and play on Kirill’s ambitions. He walked over to Kirill and hugged him around his shoulders.

     - Listen. Undercover missions involving disguises are among the most complex, technically demanding things an officer will ever be asked to do. It’s the kind of thing every officer dreams of doing once. And having to disguise your gender only makes it more difficult! – he squeezed Kirill’s shoulder slightly. – If you can do this, it assures your entry into the ranks of the most elite agents.

     Travis was telling the truth. He had organized Seven-O a few years ago as a special crime investigation unit that was independent on the rest of the force and reported only to the army leadership. He hired the most talented, distinguished officers. Derick and Deana were the first agents at Seven-O; a couple of months later they were joined by Doug, Max and Yuri. Soon, Seven-O became a very prestigious unit. The recent recruitment included Sophie as a dispatcher and Dr. Apple as a research engineer, both coming about a year ago, and two new agents, Buzz-Cut and Rookie, who joined the department four months ago.

     Each member of Seven-O was outstanding in their own way. Derick was an extremely competent investigator with excellent leadership skills; Deana had a superb detective talent and intuition; Doug was a hard-working and capable strategist; Max was an expert in criminal psychology, and Yuri was the best computer hacker. In addition, they all were excellent at shooting. Dr. Apple and Kay were no less impressive than their senior colleagues. Dr. Apple was a genius engineer at his young age, and Kay was one of the Academy’s best graduates with a deep knowledge in Lisvaletta’s law.

     In fact, Seven-O consisted of the most elite agents, with the exception of agent Buzz-Cut, and this was the last, but no less important reason why Travis set up the whole cross-dressing thing. He wanted to see if Buzz-Cut was worth of anything on his own, without Doug. It was not that Travis considered him less capable than the others, but so far Buzz-Cut had not shown any personal achievements or special abilities. Travis believed that the planned undercover mission was a good opportunity to unlock Kirill’s potential.

     Kirill took the bait, just as Travis expected. “Most elite agents! I’m gonna be an elite agent!” – Kirill imagined himself wearing a suit à la James Bond, throwing off a mask and drawing out his fancy handgun. The prospect of entering the ranks of the most elite agents instantly took his mind off the cross-dressing issue.

     - Where’s my outfit? – Kirill left Travis’ office, full of determination.

     - Already done? Cool. Here you are, - Deana handed him a paper bag.

     - I guess we need to buy him a long-haired wig for this mission, - Max suggested.

     - I saw a store selling these things not far from here, - Yuri added.

     - That’s right. Max, Yuri, I’m counting on you, - Deana looked at the girls. They nodded and quickly headed for the parking lot.

     - What are you waiting for, Buzz-Cut? Change your clothes, we don’t have much time.

     - Huh? Sure! - Kirill woke up from listening to the plans regarding him.

     He went to the locker room and took out the contents of the bag. His outfit consisted of a long purple skirt, a white blouse with a bow and ruffles, medium-heeled purple shoes and a dark velvet choker. Kirill dressed up and stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection with a slight smirk; he liked what he saw – a very cute, prim girl with a steely determination in the eyes. When he returned to the office, Deana was refreshing her makeup, and Kay was typing something on her computer.

     - Kay, please help him with the makeup, once he’s going instead of you. You can use my cosmetics, - Deana waved her hand at the beauty products on her desk.

     - I’ll do my best! Kirill-san, please let me take care of you, - Kay made a small bow and led him into the meeting room.

     Considering that an eye-catching makeup was the most suitable for the mission, she chose lilac eye shadow and bright ruby lipstick that were perfectly matching Kirill’s blue eyes and his outfit. Kirill was carried away by his daydreams, basking in the gentle touch of Kay’s hands that brushed lightly over his face. “I’ll be an elite agent… Doug and me will go on a secret mission… It’ll be rough, but I’ll save him. He’ll be so impressed… At sunset, he’ll get down on one knee before me and ask me to marry him, yeah…”

     Kay finished Kirill’s makeup and was painting his fingernails with a red nail polish, when Max and Yuri brought a wig with long purple locks. Kay fixed it on Kirill’s hair with a few hairpins, and he finally appeared before the girls in all his glory. He looked gorgeous, but there was something intangibly burlesque in his appearance, so that Deana and Max averted their eyes in slight confusion. The girls asked him to walk past Travis down the hall to see if he passed as a woman, because everyone in Seven-O knew that Travis would not miss out any pretty girl. However, Travis did not even glance at Kirill, whereas Dr. Apple bizarrely recognized him in the women’s clothes even from the back. The girls watched in amazement as Dr. Apple rushed past their observation point to Kirill, hugged him around the waist and led him into the lab.

     Kirill could not reject Dr. Apple’s request, even though he was busy. Without realizing it, they became close friends since Dr. Apple helped Kirill to find his brother. Kirill was very grateful to Dr. Apple for his selfless help and had a fellow feeling for him also because of his ability to see beyond the surface and his completely unbiased, open minded perception of things. In turn, Dr. Apple appreciated that Kirill was the only one in Seven-O who was genuinely enthusiastic about the new gadgets without any skepticism. The fact that Kirill was a big fan of his inventions gratified Dr. Apple’s self-esteem of a genius. Thanks to Kirill, he felt that he did something really important and amazing. Kirill also was the only one in the department whom Dr. Apple could treat patronizingly, despite being three years younger than him.

     Besides, they were alike in many ways. Both Kirill and Dr. Apple were very good looking, albeit vain and grumpy nerds who aspired to gain everyone’s respect and admiration, but instead constantly ended up being a laughing stock for the rest of the department. They both did not have true friends before joining Seven-O, because their college-mates viewed them as highbrow freaks, and Dr. Apple unaccountably perceived Kirill as a like-minded person, although he was not yet aware of Kirill’s own academic excellence.

     - Neh, Apple, we need four mini-communicators, a tracker and a surveillance monitor, – Deana entered the lab, followed by Max and Yuri.

     - Doctor Apple! – he retorted and then took a proud posture. - I improved the tracker, so now it’s extra small. The monitor is combined with a mini-computer with wireless internet.

     - Awesome, Apple! - Kirill was excited about using real spy gadgets for the first time.

     - Thank you, Apple-san, - Yuri smiled politely. When the equipment was sorted, the girls walked off, Deana dragging Kirill along.

     - Sorry, Apple, I’ll help you after we’re done with this! – Kirill shouted before disappearing around the corner.

     The detectives stopped at the refectory for a short break. Kirill slumped on the couch, spreading his knees wide apart under the skirt. In the woman’s outfit, he was acting more manly than usual, unconsciously resisting to look feminine. It was clear that Kirill was not fit for the mission in this state of mind, and Deana figured that best teacher for him would be Valery, who had a wide experience in cross-dressing.

     Kirill arrived at Derick’s bar a little worried. He was surprised that his gentle, kind-hearted brother had another side. Valery was actually a resolute, exacting person with a strong will, and his teaching methods were super-efficient: in less than half an hour Kirill moved like a well-mannered young maiden.

     The second stage of training revealed that Kirill just forced himself to act womanly, and it was totally wrong. It was strikingly obvious that Kirill’s awkward acting reflected stereotypical misperceptions about women. The squeaky voice and flirtatious flipping of the locks of his wig were an exaggeration, but Valery knew how to keep it subtle. He had been concealing his real name and origin for so long that his undercover life made him in a way a fine actor. He knew that in order to be convincing, one had to virtually live the role, and not just play it. This meant forgetting about the real self and seeing the world through the eyes of another being. All Kirill needed was to forget that he was a man and to feel like a girl who accepted herself for who she was - a little crude and unrefined, but cheerful and charming.

     Forgetting that he was a man was the last thing Kirill wanted, but he remembered what he was doing this for. “I-I’m… I’m an elite agent… One who can even lie about their gender… I’m… I’m a girl. A girl!” His imagination painted fascinating pictures of his bright future. Kirill envisioned that he would jump between skyscrapers, stealthy and deft like a ninja, and transmit top-secret intelligence data of paramount importance. He imagined himself on a cool black bike, wearing a form-fitting dark racing suit, high boots and… bright pink lipstick. After all, he was a smart cookie and could pretend to be a girl, if necessary! Kirill thought he would look awesome in this outfit, and all men around would turn their heads and gaze at him in admiration.

     His imagination ran further. In a skirmish with terrorists, he would fire back at them from his cover, wearing a slinky blue dress that revealed his shoulders, and high-heeled sandals that made him look taller and sexier. On another mission, he would attend a dinner party, where he would appear in a low neckline evening dress, sublime and gorgeous like an ice queen, and Doug would be nearby in the crowd as his cover and security, dressed in an elegant black dinner suit… Yeah, that would be not bad at all!

     Kirill returned to the office like a different person, and this person was a calm, gentle and very beautiful lady. Some men turned their heads, gazing at this unknown beauty, while some girls looked at him jealously. When Kirill entered the office with a subtle smile, Deana had an idea about the plan of the mission, although she had doubts about Kirill’s role in it until the last moment. The experiment with Travis worked perfectly, and the detectives went to the venue in the police car. Each of them had a clearly defined operational task. Deana was in charge of the entire mission, which was arresting an Anthem dealer in the act of handing the drug to a suspected user, so she coordinated the group’s actions. Max would observe the main target and provide cover for them. Yuri would hack into the hotel’s security and track the movement of the targets on the monitor. And Kirill was assigned to play a key role in this operation.

     He listened carefully to Deana’s instructions, staring at the photographs of the targets to memorize their faces. The target A, Guillermo Galvis, looked like a tough-minded muscleman, while the target B, Yusef bin Saeed Al Atal, was a handsome young man. From the first glance at the latter, Kirill realised that this Yusef guy was his type and, moreover, resembled Doug in a way. Kirill was a little baffled by this fact, but this time he was not going to give away his emotions.

     - A handsome rich kid, huh? – he looked at the photograph contemplatively. – I don’t like him already.

     Kirill wanted to convince himself that he did not like this guy, but things were the opposite. Deep down, he felt drawn to him, because he could not help liking somebody who reminded him of Doug.

     - Your task is to get in touch with the target B and seduce him in order to put a tracker in his clothes, - Deana continued her briefing casually.

     - “Seduce him”? What do you mean by that? – Kirill looked concerned. He was almost certain that Deana guessed what he thought about Yusef.

     - Gah! Don’t play innocence. You know how to do it. Follow him everywhere, make eyes at him, then confess that you like him. Kiss him, if necessary, and put the tracker in his clothes at this moment. Got it, baka Buzz-Cut? – Deana said matter-of-factly, while Kirill was a little stunned.

     Max and Yuri tried to keep straight faces, almost cracking up with laughter. They all knew that Kirill was not willing to kiss anyone except Doug, but Deana was being herself, screwing with guileless Kirill once again.

     - No, I refuse! I can’t kiss him! – he protested.

     - Don’t worry, I won’t tell Doug anything, - Deana grinned mischievously.

     - It’s not that! I can cope without it. I will not kiss him, period! - Kirill said sternly.

     He knew that there was a limit to how far he could go, doing his job. Deana stared at him in surprise, her grin quickly slipping off her face. She had never seen such a determined expression on Kirill’s face. Finally, the detectives arrived at a new grand hotel, where the richest people of Lisvaletta gathered for a glamorous party.

     Kirill was serving drinks in the main lobby when he received Deana’s order to go to the VIP-room. His cover was nearly blown by an old lecher who started groping him, but the moment Kirill thought he was busted, he heard a pleasant male voice behind. He turned to look at the man who spared him from the embarrassment; his savior was none other than Yusef himself. Kirill gazed after him in oblivion, because this man was more stunning than he had expected. He followed him, hiding behind the corners. Yusef was surrounded by a circle of young women who looked at him with admiration and hope of becoming his girlfriend. Kirill thought with annoyance that he might have to infiltrate the circle of fangirls of this spoilt rich kid, when Yusef suddenly stood up and walked away.

     Kirill decided that it was a chance to catch the target B alone, and unexpectedly ran into him around the corner. Yusef approached him, making him back away involuntarily. Kirill froze on the spot, his breath bated and his eyes locked on this dazzling man, who gracefully accepted Kirill’s gratitude for saving his honour by picking the red rose that adorned his head.

     Kirill had an opportunity to see Yusef up close. His eyes noticed the clean-cut features of Yusef’s face, his dark green eyes with long eyelashes, his aquiline nose and captivating smile, as well as his flawless olive skin and dark wavy hair. Yusef looked so much like Doug, but Kirill never forgot that this man was not his partner. Nevertheless, Yusef’s elegant, manly appearance, the scent of an expensive perfume that he was wearing as well as his impeccable, graceful manners could not fail to strike Kirill’s fancy. Kirill stared at Yusef, unable to think clearly under the spell of his charms. He had no idea how he was going to seduce him, and even less he knew how to put the tracker unnoticed.

     Fortunately, Yusef helped him unwittingly, when he offered to talk in private. “It’s my chance!” – Kirill thought and followed him to an open terrace. When they came to the balcony, Kirill thought that Yusef was a romantic, just like Doug. Myriads of distant stars twinkled in the dark sky, like tiny shards of diamonds, and the luminous blue water in the swimming pool gleamed mysteriously in the dim evening light.

     Kirill felt a little shy, because Yusef seemed perfect in every way, until he suddenly bent down, clutching his stomach. Kirill was worried when he saw Yusef take pills, and sat down on the floor in front of him, lightly squeezing his knee in reassurance. He offered to return to the VIP room, intending to put the tracker in Yusef’s pocket while supporting him on the way, but Yusef’s unexpected confession interrupted this plan. It turned out that Yusef was not a self-indulgent socialite, but actually a very shy and timid person who was afraid to betray the expectations of the people around him. Kirill listened to him with great attention and almost forgot about his mission. Now Yusef seemed to him a nice guy who had his own problems and weaknesses. Kirill remembered the words of his brother, who helped him accept himself for who he was, and felt that he wanted to help Yusef do the same.

     Yusef listened to him, marvelling at this beutiful angel, who seemed to descend on him to teach him wisdom. He had never seen a girl to be so pretty and sage at the same time. This purple-haired beauty seemed inexplicably different from the girls that were waiting for him in the VIP room, and Yusef felt that he wanted to get to know her better. He could not take his eyes off the serene, angelic face with soulful blue eyes and delicious little mouth. But all of a sudden, the angel turned away and snarled at somebody via the mini-communicator on her wrist.

     - What’s wrong? – Yusef asked kindly.

     - Nothing’s wrong! – Kirill lashed out.

     Yusef stared in bewilderment at the angel’s face, which was now twisted with anger. Kirill froze for a split second, frightened that he might have blown his cover. He tried to get up, but tripped on his long skirt and fell on Yusef. Staring into his eyes, Kirill realised that it was a chance to get his job done. He deftly took the tracker out of the pocket in his skirt and tucked it into the folds of Yusef’s keffiyeh. Fortunately for him, Yusef was too stunned to notice this. Waiting for an outcome of his trick, Kirill felt as if he could hear his heartbeat, while Yusef’s heartbeat quickened due to the close proximity of the angel’s lips to his lips. Kirill came to his senses first and stepped back, never taking his eyes off Yusef. His mission seemed to be hanging by a thread.

     - Were you forcing yourself to be someone you weren’t? – Yusef looked at him kindly. – I see. That’s how it is.

     Kirill looked away shyly, hiding a sigh of relief. Although his trick went unnoticed, it was far from being over, because Yusef was astute enough to reveal his cover. “Confidence is all you need!” – the words of his brother flashed through Kirill’s mind. He sat back on the floor in a relaxed pose. Right now he was not a guy, detective constable Vrubel on a mission; he was Olivia - a little clumsy, but sweet and charming girl. He did not have to lie when he told Yusef that he barely knew how to wear a dress or heels and had not been honest with himself either until someone else had helped him be himself.

     When Yusef returned to his guests, Kirill joined Deana in the basement. Their mission quickly moved towards its goal. Yusef cancelled the deal and was attacked by Guillermo. It was time to intervene, and Kirill instinctively rushed to the rescue, jumping down with a warning shout, but his long skirt was caught on a rail. His fall knocked him out of action, because he hit the ground quite hard.

     - Olivia?.. Are you hurt? - Yusef bent down to him with a genuine concern.

     - Yusef-san… I’m fine… - Kirill made an effort to smile through the pain. Yusef offered his hand and helped him up.

     - Mr. Yusef bin Saeed Al Atal, I’m detaining you on suspicion of drug use, - Deana approached them, showing Yusef her Seven-O ID card and holding handcuffs in her other hand.

     - Sure. I understand, - Yusef put out his hands and looked at Kirill. – I’m sorry, Olivia.

     Deana cuffed Yusef’s hands and led him to the exit. Kirill stood still, wistfully gazing after them, until Max approached him, escorting the arrested Anthem dealer. When they got outside, the street was full of police and curious crowds. Kirill saw Yusef being led past them into a separate police van.

     - I see. You’re a detective. I’m very sorry about what happened. But… I’m glad you’re not hurt, -Yusef said, looking at Kirill.

     There was something in Yusef’s eyes that stirred up Kirill’s feelings and made him guess what Yusef’s kiss would feel like. A shadowy part of his inner self whispered that it would be as sweet as Yusef himself. Deana noticed that something was going on with Kirill.

     - What’s gotten into you, baka Buzz-Cut?

     - No, it’s nothing, - Kirill shook his head, trying to silence the voice of temptation.

     He blushed, irritated at himself for his fickle thoughts. Did he get caught up in this game, forgetting who he really was? Would an affair with Yusef make him feel happy? Something inside him said no. “Remember! You’re a man! Kirill Vrubel, the elite agent!” Kirill took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He understood what his heart was telling him. Yusef was certainly very attractive and looked like Doug, and besides, he turned out to be a good person, not to mention that he was a very rich gentleman with impeccable manners. Unlike him, Doug was just a police officer, somewhat inconsiderate and wayward, so that sometimes Kirill wanted to hit him on his lovely, tough head. And yet Kirill loved him in spite of all his flaws; what’s more, he adored these flaws in him. He was in love with the bad boy Doug was, and would not exchange him even for a prince.

     Beyond that, Kirill knew that cheating on Doug with Yusef would be a betrayal that could not be pardoned. He could not bear the thought of repaying Doug with such a gross ingratitude after he brought him into a new life, full of excitement, adventures and love. His heart shrank at the thought of breaking Doug’s heart and that he would have ruined everything he valued in life. Kirill knew that his partner was too proud to put up with that and would distance himself from him, no longer wishing them to be close. There would be no scenes of jealousy or reproach, but an invisible wall of estrangement would inevitably grow between them. Perhaps, Doug would continue working with him as his Double-Decker partner, but that would be just a formality, while the rift between them would only increase until a complete break-up.

     The other members of Seven-O would also turn away from him, because they all respected Doug a lot. They would not be unfriendly towards him, and everything would look fine on the surface, but he would lose their trust and respect for him. How bitter and lonely he would feel among them after having experienced the joys of friendship! Inevitably, he would feel redundant in Seven-O and resign sooner rather than later. But even if he could escape from the neutral, cold looks of his former friends, he would not be able to escape from his own conscience. Shame and remorse would haunt him, turning his life into misery, and the news that Doug found someone to replace him would make him feel regret, sadness and vexation.

     - Oi, what are you thinking, Buzz-Cut? Hung up on Yusef? – Deana teased.

     - N-not at all! – Kirill waved away her guess that was not that wrong. – Let’s get out of here.

     The Seven-O agents returned to the headquarters to drop off the police car and change into their own clothes before going home. The office was empty at this late hour. Max and Yuri said goodbye and went into the locker room, and Deana wrapped her arm around Kirill’ waist.

     - Good job, Buzz-Cut. Come on, I’ll help you take off your makeup, - she winked.

     - Huh, okay, - Kirill felt tired after the long day.

     He slumped on the office couch, closed his eyes and nodded off, waiting for Deana to find means for makeup removal. When she walked up to him, her lips curled into a prankish smile: Kirill looked like a sleeping beauty. She wrote “Olivia” on the whiteboard behind him and brought her camera. Kirill did not notice as Deana took a picture of him, and woke up only after she sat down on the couch next to him.

     - So, give me your hand. Oh, my! You grow out your fingernails, what a surprise, - Deana raised her eyebrows and cupped her cheek with a playful smile. Kirill’s cheeks turned pink, and Deana continued, - This nail polish really suits you. If I were you, I’d leave it. I’m sure Doug is going to love it!

     - No way! Take it off, please! I can’t show up looking like that! – Kirill wailed. He imagined how Doug would look at him tomorrow after seeing his vampish nails.

     - Oh, my ears! Stop whining, - Deana started removing the varnish.

     When she finished, Kirill took off his wig and combed his hair with his fingers, removing the hairpins.

     - You look like a girl even without a wig, Buzz-Cut, - Deana grinned.

     - But I’m not a girl! – Kirill said grumpily.

     - Come on, relax. If you were a girl, Doug wouldn’t have a crush on you. Let me take off your makeup, – Deana said casually, watching Kirill’s reaction out of the corner of her eye. Kirill looked aside, trying to hide an awkward smile, but Deana gently turned his face by the chin and started to remove his makeup.

     - Um… Do you know who he dated… before me? – Kirill asked, his heart slightly fluttering.

     - I don’t know them. He didn’t tell us anything about it, so I guess he wasn’t serious in the end, - Deana said nonchalantly, carefully wiping the makeup off Kirill’s eyes.

     - Okay then… what did he say about me? – Kirill said in a quiet voice.

     - Nothing. Except that he is in a relationship with you, - Deana said blithely. She noticed a timid smile of contentment on Kirill’s face and added with a feigned compassion: - Poor Doug… He already has a rival.

     - Huh? You mean Yusef? That’s ridiculous, - Kirill huffed. – Anyway, I’m going to marry Doug, - he crossed his arms over his chest with an uncompromising expression on his face.

     - Then I want to be your bridesmaid! Hmm, should I start looking for a wedding dress for you? – Deana looked up, contemplatively touching her chin with her index finger. Kirill jerked up in his seat and scowled at her.

     - No dresses for me, please! I’ll be wearing a white suit, - he hastened to decline Deana’s crazy idea and realised that he had not yet thought about his wedding outfit. He was sure that a wedding dress was not an option for him, but a light, natural looking makeup would be very nice.

     - Don’t worry, Buzz-Cut. Just kidding, - Deana waved at him, but actually she made a mental note of the wedding dress.

     - By the way, I need to change into my clothes. And you? – Kirill got up and looked at the clock that showed a few minutes past ten. – And it’s time to go home.

     - Okay. Let’s go. I can drive you to your apartment. Or wait, shall I deliver you to your future hubby? - Deana said with cheeky smile.

     - I-I’m going home, thanks, - Kirill muttered, looking away. His face glowed pink.

     - Well, your choice, - Deana shrugged and disappeared into the woman’ locker room. Twenty minutes later, she drove Kirill to his apartment block.

     - Thank you... and be careful on the road, okay? – Kirill said with a pout and got out of the car. He was a little concerned with Deana’s reckless driving style.

     - Don’t worry, Buzz-Cut, I’ll be fine, - she grinned and revved off, quickly gaining the speed. “Mmh, he is really cute. Doug is a lucky man!” – she thought, driving through the night city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Here I followed the anime plot quite closely, because I wanted to understand what really happened between Kirill and Yusef. The talk between them in jail is going to be in the next chapter! 😉


End file.
